UN SOLDADO PARA AMAR
by mayte cullen
Summary: Que pasara entre ellos Cuando se reencuentren en el cuartel y él descubra que una noche de pasión tubo sus consecuencias. Mi primera historia no sean dur@s. Todos los humanos. Con Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer sus personalidades y sus vidas, yo solo juego con una historia que se me ocurrió, no se si la leerá alguien pero tenia que publicarla. Muchas gracias._

_No se si describiré a los personajes puesto que yo me los imagino como en la película Crepúsculo. _

_De antemano me disculpo si ofendo a algún militar puesto que no tengo un extenso conocimiento de esa vida ni de sus rutinas._

**Capitulo 1: Quiero conocer a mi papa.**

**Bella POV**

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan soy Sargento Mayor de ejercito de los EEUU vivo en Ponix en una casa con mi familia en el cuartel.

Ya han pasado seis años desde que jure bandera, de la fiesta de aquella noche y desde que le conocí y lo perdí.

Mami dispierta¡¡¡ que llegamos tarde. Me decia mi pequeño muyyyyyyy alegre.

Ya, deja dormir a mama. Le dije a mi hijo con voz pastosa.

Y de repente se escucha una corneta pegada en mi oreja tocando el quinto levanta (**es una canción**), di un salto de la cama cayendo estrepitosamente de la cama dándome un culetazo enorme.

Mami mami ¿tas bien? ¿te hiciste daño mami?. Decía Dany de rodillas en la cama dejando la corneta a un lado. ¿Cómo me podía enfadar con él con esa carita de preocupación?.

Si cariño, pero me puedes decir quien te enseño a tocar?? Lo haces muy bien

Gracias mami, tío Emmet me enseño dijo que tengo un Don y que solo te lo enseñara cuando quiciera despeltate que te gutaria mucho .¿te gusto la sorpresa mami?

Si mi niño, pero me gusta mas cuando me despiertas a besos.- Tenia que ajustar cuentas con Emmet sobre usar a mi hijo para gastarme bromas.

Venga mama vámonos¡¡¡

Ya te vestiste, que prisa tenemos Daniel? Le dije entornando los ojos.

Mama. Me dijo con sus manos en las caderas. –Tenemos que ser puntuales sino perderé tiempo de jugar con Tom y Milly.

Mire el reloj – Oooooooooh no¡¡- Era muy tarde y teníamos que ir a la colina a la casa del Capitán.

Ve a jugar mientras me ducho y nos vamos.

No tardamos mucho en subir al auto y una vez allí Dany de dejar de saludar a todos los oficiales que nos encontrábamos.

Estas iban a ser las primeras navidades que pasábamos en el cuartel, en las fiestas nos íbamos a la casa donde nací, a Forsk, seguramente el lugar mas lluvioso del mundo. Pasábamos un tiempo en familia con mi hermana pequeña y mi papa o como le conocían el capitán temerario, pero eso era pura fachada porque en casa era cariñoso sobretodo con mi hijo.

Pero este año había decidido irse de crucero para relajarse y yo tenía que trabajar, por lo que mi superior y su familia nos habían invitado a pasar las fiestas con ellos.

Hola abuela¡¡¡ dijo mi hijo a Esme tirandosela a los brazos. Ella era la mujer todo corazón había aceptado que mi niño la llamara abuela porque el no tenia y un día mi pequeño con sus secuaces nos soltaron la bomba.

**Fash back**

Era un día caluroso de verano y los pequeños nos reunieron a todos en el salón y seriamente nos comunicaron que habían decidido.

- Bueno como Dany no tiene poca familia hemos decidido adoptarlo, ósea que será nuestro primo y también hemos decidido compartir abuelos, ¿Estáis de acuerdo verdad?. Dijo Milly poniendo ojitos, por tanto nadie pudo rechistar.

**Fin Fash back**

Hola Dany ¿qué tal estas cariño?. A Esme no le importara que la llamara abuela de echo al Capitán también se lo llamaba y todos en el cuartel lo conocían Comcel nieto del Capitán Cullen a el no le molestaba, yo diría que incluso el gustaba, estaba muy orgulloso de mi pequeño. Parecía un soldado en pequeñito.

Hola Esme traje roscon. Le dije con una sonrisa ofreciéndole la bandeja.

Será mejor que lo esconda de Emmet, y las dos nos echamos a reír.

Nos reunimos con todos y Dany ya había desaparecido seguidote los mellizos que me saludaron mientras corrían escaleras arriba.

Hola ¿Cómo estas?. Todos me devolvieron el saludo aunque eché en falta a alguien.- ohhhhhhh Emmet que gusto verte le dije estrechándolo entre mis brazos y pellizcando uno de sus brazos. El cambio su cara y me miro con ojos abiertos y le susurre. – ten cuidado con lo que le enseñas a mi hijo y yo que tu dormiría con un ojo abierto. Y le sonreí, por su mejilla caía una lágrima traicionera.

Por cierto ¿Dónde esta el Capitán?

Ya sabes surgió un problema y esta en el despacho solicionandolo no vendrá a comer hoy por lo que será mejor que vallamos preparando la comida. Dijo Esme que se veía un poco apagada.

Rose, Esme y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina dejando de encargado a Emmet de cuidar a los niños.

La comida paso rápidamente y después de una sobremesa animada. Fui a la cocina con Esme a lavar los platos.

Esme ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan deprimida? La pregunte preocupada por que ella nunca estaba triste me recordaba a mi hermana Alice.

No se Bella, es que no he recibido noticias de Edward, nunca se ha perdido unas navidades pero la anterior vino con una novia que no nos callo bien y Emmet se metió mucho con ella y la cosa no acabo muy bien. Esme estaba a punto de llorar.

No te preocupes Esme, seguro que ya se le ha pasado. Y la abrace tocandole la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

El trayecto de vuelta a casa fue muy tranquilo, de hecho demasiado silencioso para mi hijo.

Cuando llegamos a casa se fue corriendo a su habitación diciéndome apenas un voy a jugar.

Yo fui a la cocina para preparar la cena. Hoy le haría lasaña uno de sus platos preferidos. Una vez hecha la cena lo llame.

Dany, a cenar¡¡. Y este vino disparado como una bala.

0hh mami¡¡ que rico huele¡¡. Dijo mi pequeño con los ojos como platos al enseñarle la cena.

Comió más rápido de lo habitual aun teniendo en cuenta lo que le gustaba el plato y cuando termino, tosió falsamente aclarándose la garganta, para llamar mi atención.

Mama, quiero preguntarle algo. Me dijo en tono serio que raramente usaba.

Dispara cariño. Dije metiéndome un trozo de lasaña a la boca.

¿Quién es mi papa? ¿Por qué no esta con nosotros? ¿No me quiere? Es que tio Emmet no me quiso contar. Me dijo con ojos tristes.

Yo casi me atraganto con tales preguntas y nunca me había planteando como responder a esas preguntas de hecho no podía contarle la verdad al menos por ahora.

Tu papa es un militar como yo, pero nos tuvimos que separar porque a él le mandaron lejos … y después naciste tu, … el no sabe que existes pero tengo claro que si lo supiera te querría mucho …- tenia los ojitos abiertos de expectación escuchando toda la historia.

¿Mami, puedo conocer a mi papa?. Eso me dejo totalmente desubicada.

No lo se cariño, tengo que buscarle y no se si lo encontrare. Vi como sus ojitos se humedecían.- ¿Quieres que lo busque?.

Si mami porfa. Me pedía Dany juntando las manitas rogando.

Esta bien. Lo abrace.- mañana vamos a hablar con el Capitán y empezamos a buscarle, vale. Sus ojitos se iluminaron y solo asintió compulsivamente.

N/A: Hola, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo 2 se titulara EL REENCUENTRO creo que les gustara.

Si os apetece pulsar el botón verde y dejar un comentario me haría mucha ilusión pensar que hay alguien que me lee.

Quiero meter Lemmon pero todavía faltaran algunos capítulos.

Un saludo a tods.


	2. EL REENCUENTRO

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer sus personalidades y sus vidas, yo solo juego con una historia que se me ocurrió, no se si la leerá alguien pero tenia que publicarla. Muchas gracias._

_No se si describiré a los personajes puesto que yo me los imagino como en la película Crepúsculo. _

_De antemano me disculpo si ofendo a algún militar puesto que no tengo un extenso conocimiento de esa vida ni de sus rutinas._

* * *

_**NOTA: intentare actualizar cada semana o cada 15 días como máximo depende del tiempo que tenga.**_

_**Las quiero agradecer a las que han añadido esta historia como favorita. **_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: El reencuentro**

**Bella POV**

Esa noche no dormí mucho soñando con aquel hombre que me había hecho perder el sentido de la responsabilidad y me había entregado a él sin importarme el mañana.

Tenia que mentalizarme para ver como le decía al Capitán lo que quería puesto que aunque nunca me pregunto por el padre de mi hijo yo le había contado mi historia a Rose y no sabia si habría llegado a sus oídos algo.

A las 9:00 me levante harta de dar vueltas en la cama. Nos prepare el desayuno y fui a levantar a Dany que para mi sorpresa ya estaba vestido he intentaba hacer la cama, era muy gracioso verle luchar contra la sabana tirando de ella para estirarla.

- Cariño ¿Quieres que te ayude?. Pregunte al ver que estaba costando mucho.

- Nooooooo¡¡¡¡¡ teno que acelo yo, ya so gande. En ocasiones me daban ganas de comérmelo a besos.

Tras desayunar nos dirigimos al despacho del Capitán Carlisle, mi niño llevaba colgada su corneta porque quería enseñar al "abuelo" como tocaba aunque en realidad lo que buscaba era que el capitán le ascendiera de recluta a soldado.

Cuando llegamos al despacho el corazón me latía rapidísimo supongo que era por que el asunto a tratar era tan delicado.

Como suponía Dany tras su magnifica interpretación del "Quinto levanta" le pidió a el Capitán un aumento en su rango y este no se pudo resistir.

Mi hijo salio corriendo del despacho para contárselo a Jacob que estaría con Jasper en su despacho.

Y yo me quede con Carlisle para tratar asuntos más delicados.

- Capitán. Dije sentándome en la silla.

- Por favor Bella tutéame.

- Carlisle te quería pedir un favor.

- Dime en que puedo ayudarte y si esta en mi mano considéralo hecho.

- Carlisle ¿Cuándo sabes del padre de Dany?. El Capitán se quedo helado con los ojos como platos.

- No mucho, la verdad. Dijo tras unos minutos.

- Bien, solo lo vi una vez en nuestra jura de bandera, se que su nombre de pila era Edd. Y te lo estoy contando por que Dany quiere conocerle y le he dicho que intentaría encontrarle. Carlisle estaba boquiabierto de lo rápido que le había facilitado la información.

- Esta bien y ¿Qué necesitas?. Pregunto.

- Creo que una foto de todos los que juramos bandera ese día y un listado de nombres para saber el nombre y los apellidos luego tendré que averiguar su dirección.

- Ok, quédate tranquila, are unas llamadas y en unos días tendremos lo necesario.

- Muchas gracias, no se como agradecértelo. Le dije abrazándolo.

- no tienes por que, sabes que quiero a Dany como si en realidad fuera mi nieto.

**EDWARD POV**

Había llegado al cuartel donde trabajaba mi padre y mi hermano pero sabia que "el Capitán" estaría ocupado, por tanto me dirigí al despacho de Jasper mi mejor amigo y seguramente encontraría a Emmet allí.

Entre sin llamar y los encostre jugando al póker con un soldado. Se asustaron y se pusieron de pie intentando tapar la timba incluso el soldado se cuadro para saludar a un superior pues yo era Sargento.

OH¡¡¡ por Dios que susto nos has diste pensé que era el Capitán. Decía Jasper con la mano en el pecho. Yo no pude más y empecé a reír a carcajada limpia.

Eddy¡¡ que feliz estoy de verte. Me abrazo mi hermano haciéndome polvo la espalda, y acto seguido se puso a buscar algo en mi cabello.

Me aparte de él y le pregunte - ¿ que carajos estas haciendo?. El simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo:

estoy buscando a la garrapata que trajiste el año pasado ¿ ya no la cargas?. Yo solamente pude volver a reír por sus ocurrencias, le había echado de menos, ya que Tanya y yo lo dejamos hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Si por fin me la quite de encima y después pregunte.- ¿Por qué estáis jugando al póker?.

Entonce fue cuando Jasper dijo que estaban en su hora del café, yo me uní a ellos para echar unas partiditas aunque estaba un poco desentrenado. Iba perdiendo mi tercera mano cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Todos nos levantamos y Jasper dio permiso para pasar, la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejándonos ver a un niño que no tenia más de 6 años. Tenia una corneta en la mano y una postura firme que muchos reclutas quisieran tener, tenia el pelo color chocolate, una carita angelical y unos ojos verdes brillantes de felicidad. El niño se cuadro y saludo por rangos uno a uno exceptuando al soldado llamado Jacob.

Ey ¡¡ y a mi no me saludas. Se quejo.

Si, hola Jake. La dijo con la mano.- El abuelo me ascendio, zoi soldado ya zomos iguales.

Emmet tienes que hablar con tu papa, si le sigue ascendiendo dentro de poco tendremos que cuadrarnos ante él.

Oye, que toy aquí. Se quejo el pequeño con una expresión de enojo en su cara.

Espera un momento, dijo abuelo?, Capitán?, mi padre abuelo?. OH NO, QUE HABIA HECHO EMMET¡¡¡ ¿y como es que Rose le había dejado vivo?.

Emmet ¿es tu hijo? Quise saber.

NOOOO¡¡. Se apresuraron a contestar todos, incluso el niño. - ¿Entonces?

Hola, me llamo Daniel Swan, mi mama Bella Swan es Salgento mayor. Y escuche un suspiro que supuse que era de Jacob.

¿y tu papa? Pregunte con curiosidad, mire a los chicos que estaban haciendo aspavientos con las manos para que me callara, pero ya era tarde.

Mi mama ice que ce llama Edd y me a pometido que lo va a buscal.

Queee¡¡. Dijeron los tres hombres a mí alrededor.

Siiiiiii¡¡ grito feliz.- Mi mama dise que papa es gapo, que ta mas fuete que tu. Dijo señalando a Jacob. – mi papa no zabe de mi y ella lo va a buscal y el agüelo va a ayudal ec militar. Decía emocionado.

Mierda. Se escucho murmurar.

Quieres jugar campeón?. Pregunto Jasper, más repuesto por la sorpresa.

Siiiiii¡¡ pelo voy a labame laz manos, ya vengo. Dejo la corneta en la mesa y salio corriendo.

Como mi cara seguía siendo de asombro decidieron hacerme un breve resumen de la situación.

¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas de bajón?

Por que llevo un año intentando llevarme a la cama a Bella y …

Y ahora puede venir ese guaperas a hacerle la competencia. Decía Emmet entre risas. – y no es que ella le de muchas esperanzas.

A mi no me gustaba cuando alguien hablaba mal de las mujeres, por la educación que me dio mi madre, y como seria ella? La curiosidad me pudo y pregunte.- ¿y como es? Y entre los tres me la describieron.

- De estatura media. Dijo Jasper.

- Delgada pero con curvas. Susurro Jacob

- Pálida como un muerto. Señaló Emmet.

- Con una sonrisa que deslumbra… Jacob

- Con don de mando… Jasper.

- Con muy malas pulgas cuando se enfada… Emmet.

- La mujer más sexy. Suspiro Jacob.

- Si, una mujer muy sexy. Corroboro Emmet.

- Sin duda de por aquí a nadie le queda mejor el uniforme. Sin lugar a dudas Bella es sexy. Expuso Jasper.

- Mama es sesi? ¿Qué es sel sesi?. Pregunto su hijo a nuestras espaldas.

Todos se miraban los unos a los otros sin haber que decir hasta que Emmet trago saliva y dijo tranquilamente. – Sabes esas cosas que no pueden saber tu mama, que son cosas de hombres nada mas. El niño asintió. – pues esta es una de ellas, por que tu mama no sabe que lo es y si lo supiera lo usaría en nuestra contra.

¿Entonces no pudo decilo a mama?

NOOOO¡¡ dijimos todos a la vez.

¿Tu tamien ques quec sesi? Me pregunto curioso.

No lo se, no la he visto.

Y cando la veas me dilas?. Señaló sonriendo.

Si, claro por que … Le dije mientras miraban a mi hermano que negaba con la cabeza.

¿que? Pregunte.

Nada, nada ¿jugamos?. Sonrío juguetón.

¿quiedes que vallamos jutos? Me pregunto el pequeño.

Claro.

Toma. Me ofreció la corneta, yo le sin entender la coji.

Soy un niño no teno dinelo.

No importa yo te lo doy.

NOOO¡¡, mama ice que no pedo cojel dinelo de nadie.

Vale pero más te vale que seas bueno me estaban dando una paliza. Y él solo me sonrío ampliamente.

Después de cuatro manos y de desplumar a los tres decidimos parar de jugar. Yo coji las ganancias y las repartí.

Toma tu parte. Le ofrecí la mitad.

No puedo, mama ice que …

Pero este dinero te pertenece, y te puede venir bien para comparte una corneta nueva. Vi como se le iluminaran los ojos y abrió uno de sus bolsillos.

Vale, gacias.

No hay de que, si no fuera por ti no tendría ni un céntimo le dije sonriendo y escuche como bufaban.

Dany ¿Quién te enseño a jugar? Pregunte sorprendido de que jugara tan bien.

Mama, ice que ci no zabia jugal al pokel Emmet ce metelia conmigo. Seguimos hablando un buen rato me estuvo tocando la canción que se sabia y le prometí enseñarle alguna, ya que yo como el desde niño había aprendido a tocar.

Llamaron a la puerta y nos pusimos de pie. La timba de póker ya estaba recogida pero aun así nos pillo de improvisto, yo estaba de espaldas a la puerta cuando Dany chillo.

Mama¡¡¡ se separo de mi y se abrazo a las piernas de la tal Bella, por fin la conocería, tenia curiosidad.

Descansan dijo una voz dulce pero firme.

Lentamente me di la vuelta para encararla y saludar correctamente.

Y entonces la vi la recorrí de arriba a bajo como ella hacia conmigo ¿no podía ser ella?¿o si?.

- ¿Isabella? Pregunte dudando.

- ¿Edd? Pregunto ella agorándose al marco de la puerta, parecía mareada, me fui acercando pero ella fue retrocediendo cada vez dando más traspiés hasta que termino en el suelo.

Fui corriendo a recogerla, la cargue en mis brazos, era tan ligera.

Todos gritaban y miraban, pero solo una voz me saco de mi trance.

Mama¡¡ ¿Qué te paza?, mama NOO¡¡

No te preocupes Dany, no va ha pasar nada, ven. Los lleve a una sala solo de juntas y tumbe a Isabella en la mesa. Enseguida nos habían rodeado un montón de personas que no conocía y hacían que Dany se pusiera más nervioso. Entonces decidieron actuar.

Atención¡¡. Dije con voz de mando.

Tu. Señale a Jacob. – trae alcohol y algodón.

Jasper avisa a mi padre, y los que NO sean familia que salgan. YA¡¡.

Entonces Dany empezó a llorar. Se había subido en la mesa y estaba tocando la carita de su mama.

¿Por qué lloras? Pregunte.

Pol que no va a despeltal. Sollozaba fuertemente.

¿que? ¿por que?.

Ez la Bella dumiente, teno que buscal un pincipe, me lo lello mama anoche tiene que bezarla.

No te preocupes, se pondrá mejor. Y le acaricie la mejilla.

Tenen que bezala, tio Emmet ice que hace mucho que no la bezan. De repente me miro con un brillo en sus ojos. – Bezala, pol favol. Me pedia con sus ojitos llorosos.

Me incline hacia ella acariciando su cara tras tanto tiempo y deposite un beso en su frente pero no sucedió nada.

En la mejilla, el la mejilla. Volví a inclinarme y le di un beso en la mejilla y otro acercándome a su oído. – Tienes que despertar, Dany se esta preocupado. La susurre y seguí besando su mejilla hasta que llegue a la comisura de sus labios.

La sentí estremecerse y levante mi cara para mirarla a los ojos, viendo como se iban abriendo.

De repente la habitación se fue llenando de gente otra vez. Dany se había echado a sus brazos pidiéndola que no lo asustara así, que se portaría bien y aunque ella le abrazaba sus ojos estaban puestos en mi. Parecían sorprendidos y a la vez asustados, yo quería averiguar el porque, pero con tanta gente alrededor era complicado.

Mi padre parecía complicado, tanto que ni me saludo.

- Bella¡¡ ¿estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió?.

- Supongo que fue una bajada de tensión, no desayuné mucho. Dijo sin dejar mirarme.

- Hay que asegurarse, te llevaremos al medico.

- No hace falta de verdad, ya me encuentro mejor.

- ¿Podríamos hablar un momento a solas Capitán? pregunto ella.

- Claro dijo el mirándonos a todos y dándome una mirada significativa.

- Vamos Dany ahora ves a mama, te voy a enseñar otra canción. Le dije yo.

Pero él miraba a su madre reticente a dejarla por si le pasaba algo.

Ve cariño, ahora nos vemos y le acaricio la mejilla.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: EN SEMANA SANTA ME VOY DE VACACIONES Y TARDARE UN POQUITO MAS EN ACTUALIZAR, AUNQUE ESPERO TENERLO PARA EL LUNES.**

**N/A: Hola, espero que les halla gustado, me quedo un poco largo pero no quería cortar el capitulo antes.**

**El capitulo 3 se titulara EXPERIENCIA MECÁNICA creo que les gustara tendrá un inicio de Lemmon.**

**Si os apetece pulsar el botón verde y dejar un comentario me haría mucha ilusión pensar que hay alguien que me lee.**


	3. Experiencia mecánica

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer sus personalidades y sus vidas, yo solo juego con una historia que se me ocurrió, no se si la leerá alguien pero tenia que publicarla. Muchas gracias._

_No se si describiré a los personajes puesto que yo me los imagino como en la película Crepúsculo. _

_De antemano me disculpo si ofendo a algún militar puesto que no tengo un extenso conocimiento de esa vida ni de sus rutinas._

_**NOTA: intentare actualizar cada semana o cada 15 días como máximo depende del tiempo que tenga.**_

_**Las quiero agradecer a las que han añadido esta historia como favorita. **_

_**

* * *

**_

En el capitulo anterior:

_- ¿Podríamos hablar un momento a solas Capitán? pregunto ella._

_- Claro dijo el mirándonos a todos y dándome una mirada significativa._

_- Vamos Dany ahora ves a mama, te voy a enseñar otra canción. Le dije yo._

_Pero él miraba a su madre reticente a dejarla por si le pasaba algo._

_Ve cariño, ahora nos vemos y le acaricio la mejilla._

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Experiencia mecánica.**

**EDWARD POV**

Pasaron unos diez minutos y yo le enseñaba a Dany el Himno Nacional, era un chico increíble cojia las notas al abuelo y las reproducía con una facilidad sorprendente.

La puerta se abrió y salieron Isabella y mi padre acercándose a nosotros.

Ma he aprendido el himno ¿te lo enseño?. Se veía con una ilusión, se le iluminaba cara.

Ohh¡¡ ¿enserio?, me lo puedes enseñar a mi, luego se lo enseñas a Bella.

Mi padre se llevo a Dany y me quede con ella.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Le dijo rompiendo el hielo.

¿Te acuerdas de que me conoces? Pregunto asombrada.

Claro, del día que juramos bandera. Respondí sin dudar, sin entender donde quería llegar.

¿Podemos hablar en mi despacho?. Dedicándome una sonrisa nerviosa.

Por supuesto, indica el camino. Y nos pusimos en marcha.

Una vez en el despacho comenzamos a respirar largamente intentando tranquilizarse. Entonces me dio la cara y dijo:

La noche que tu… en la que yo… suspiro y continuo… no se como explicarlo… abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir palabras que no salian de su boca.

Yo no quería interrumpirla y tampoco sabia que decir recordaba esa noche con frecuencia, había sido muy especial para mi, ella era virgen y decidió entregarme aquel maravilloso regalo a mi, me hizo sentir importante.

Lo quísolo quiero decir… es que yo solo he estado así contigo, ¿lo entiendes?, en toda mi vida solo contigo. Yo asentí sin entender por que sus ojos me decían que se me escapaba algo pero no sabia el que.

No, creo que no lo entiendes. Dijo agachando la cabeza, cojio una foto que tenia en el escritorio y me la mostró, era ella con un bebe. En esa foto no había cambiado mucho, me recordaba a la noche que la conocí.

Lo entiendes ahora, nunca ha estado con nadie más. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?, en ese momento se me encendió la bombilla y bisojos se agrandaron. Eso quería decir que era padre, ósea que tenia un hijo que era el padre de Dany.

Creo que ya lo entendiste. Dijo tristemente.

¿por que?. Dije simplemente.

¿Por qué que?. Pregunto ella.

¿Por qué no me buscaste? Yo te hubiera …

No sabia donde estabas y no es que tuviéramos una relación. Me interrumpió y suspiro. No podía comprometer la carrera de alguien así como así.

Inspiro y luego soltó el aire despacio.- creo que este no es mejor lugar para discutir esto. Dijo con voz calmada.- ¿Quieres comer en casa y te lo cuento todo?.

vale, pero ¿que pasa con Dany?.

No te preocupes le pediré el favor a Rose.

Cuando salimos de su despacho estaban todos, incluso mi madre.

Mis sobrinos estaban en un parque contiguo con Dany jugando mientras los adultos de mi familia estaban reunidos hablando entre susurros ¿Qué acaso ya lo sabían? ¿Qué pensarían? Y ¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto yo?. Eso lo tenía decidido, mi hijo llevaría mi apellido y su madre seria mi esposa.

Nunca me había planteado casarme realmente, quizás por que no he encontrado lo que tienen mis padres o lo que Emmet encontró en Rose. Pero esto tenia que hacerlo por el honor de Bella y ella aceptaría o aceptaría.

Hola Familia¡¡ dije jovialmente y todos se volvieron a mirarnos.

Rose se acerco como una bala y me propino una muy sonora y dolorosa bofetada. Yo solo pude tocarme la mejilla y mirarla preguntando por que, pero se me adelanto gritando:

¿Por qué los abandonaste?. Yo seguía sorprendido y efectivamente ya sabían lo que había pasado.

Rose yo no sabia …

Dany. Me interrumpió Isabella.- ¿Quieres ir a comer a casa de tía Rose?. Esta estaba sujeta por Emmet para que dejara de atacarme.

Si, mami siii ¡¡. Dijo mi hijo eufórico, mi hijo, que bien sonaba aunque esa por ahora en mi interior.

Hola madre. Salude a mama con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Pero ella me sujeto fuerte y me susurro.- Hijo, tienes que hacer algo. – Entonces la respondí. – no te preocupes, voy a trabajar en ello. y por si no lo había entendido la murmure. – necesito el anillo de la abuela. Su rostro se había iluminado dibujando una sonrisa radiante.

Vamos a comer juntos?. Pregunte a Isabella.

Si, creo que tenemos cosas de que hablar.

Sargento. Se cuadro un soldado delante de Isabella.

Si soldado. Dijo ella.

La pieza que le faltaba para arreglar el coche del General Aro ya ha llegado, pero el mecánico esta de vacaciones, la que esta de guardia es usted y el coche lo necesitas para mañana a primera hora.

Ese tipo tenia una cara que no me gustaba, la miraba con lujuria, como si la estuviera desnudando con su simple visualización.

¡¿PARA MAÑANA?¡ es imposible, tengo que desmontar muchas piezas y hacer una puesta apunto, me llevara horas.

Si quieres te puedo ayudar y así no me dejas plantado. La dedique una sonrisa deslumbrante. Se me quedo mirando evaluando la situación, suspiro y dijo.- ¿Rose, te puedes quedar con Dany hasta que termine?, luego le voy a recoger. Esta le regalo una sonrisa y asintió.

Edward, tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme, ¿te parece que nos encontremos en el taller?

Vale, yo hare lo mismo. Y me hacer para despedirme dándole un beso en la mejilla pero ella no me venir y se giro de tal modo que al final le di el beso en la comisura de los labios.

Me aparte con los ojos abiertos y la mire a la cara estaba muy colorada. Después de eso nos despedimos con un simple adiós y salí a casa de mis padres para ponerme ropa más cómoda, para ayudar a Isabella.

Ya en casa de mis padres mi madre me facilito información sobre ella como por ejemplo que la gustaba que la llamaran Bella, que era muy terca y orgullosa, no era de las que por aparentar por tanto mi plan de una boda rápida se fue al traste, tendría que enamorarla.

Cuando llegue al taller encontré en la puerta más de diez soldados que al verme ni se cuadraron al desconocer mi rango. Me acerque y pregunte que miraban con tanto interés no hizo falta que me contestaran puesto que al acercarme vi un magnifico trasero perteneciente a Bella puesto que estaba inclinada metida en el capo de un coche.

Se me acerco un soldado y me pidió 20 dólares por mirar, ese perfecto trasero. Le pedí el nombre, Mickel Newton que con una simple mirada de odio y un dedo indicando la salida empezaron a salir a regañadientes todos. Ya me encargaría de Newton.

Pero cuando me iba acercando ella se limpio las manos, que tenía manchadas de grasa, en el trasero haciéndome parar en seco.

Esto iba a ser una muy dura prueba de autocontrol, por que si el uniforme le quedaba increíble, con esa vestimenta el mono azul manchado con las mangas anudadas a la cintura y una camiseta minúscula de tirantes blanca pero manchada que se le pegaba a sus perfectos pechos. La verdad es que la vista valía su precio en oro, no podía culpar a los soldados por mirarla de ese modo puesto que estaba muy sexy. Se asemejaba uno de los sueños más eróticos que se pudieran tener.

Me posicione justo detrás de ella pegando mi miembro endurecido en su culo y parte baja de la espalda. Acerque mis manos a sus caderas. Experimente una sensación increíble, ella se sobresalto y se dio la vuelta para ver quien era. Y cuando me vio pensé que me abofetearía por mi impertinencia pero en lugar de eso puso su mano en mi pecho, acariciándolo y manchándolo de grasa, haciendo que me encendiera aun más.

Mis manos viajaron a su trasero tocándolo con desesperación, mientras mi boca tapaba la suya tragándome sus gemidos. Comencé a mover mis manos ascendiendo por su cuerpo mientras ella hacia fricción con nuestros miembros.

Me estaba volviendo loco, llegue a sus pechos y los presione suavemente, eran redondos y del tamaño perfecto, incluso diría que mas grandes que esa vez que la tuve entre mis brazos. Empecé a descender con mi boca por su cuello, haciendo un camino de besos húmedos, ella me sujetaba el cabello contra su piel como si no quisiera que nos separáramos.

-¿Edward?. Pregunto Bella con signos de preocupación en su voz, y acto seguido note sus manos calientes en mi cara. Abrí los ojos de improvisto y la vi en frente de mi.

- ¿te has despertado o quieres que te de una bofetada? Dijo sonriente ella. - ¿Dónde estabas?.

- en el paraíso. Suspire sin pensar, puesto que había sido todo producto de mi imaginación.

- pues la próxima vez que vallas llévame contigo porque lo que mas me gustaría ahora seria desconectar. Si ella supiera en que paraíso había estado.

- esta bien, ¿nos ponemos a trabajar?

* * *

**N/A: Hola, espero que les halla gustado, en el siguiente se continua la historia con Bella POV.**

**El capitulo 4 se titulara MECÁNICA Y HISTORIA.**

**Si os apetece pulsar el botón verde y dejar un comentario me haría mucha ilusión.**

**IMPORTANTE: LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION NO SE CUANDO LA SUBIRE PERO CREO QUE NO MAS DE 15 DIAS. UN SALUDO A TODAS Y GRACIAS.**

**Que seais felices.**


	4. Mecanica e Histoia

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer sus personalidades y sus vidas, yo solo juego con una historia que se me ocurrió, no se si la leerá alguien pero tenia que publicarla. Muchas gracias._

_No se si describiré a los personajes puesto que yo me los imagino como en la película Crepúsculo. _

_De antemano me disculpo si ofendo a algún militar puesto que no tengo un extenso conocimiento de esa vida ni de sus rutinas._

_**Las quiero agradecer a las que han añadido esta historia como favorita. **_

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_-¿Edward?. Pregunto Bella con signos de preocupación en su voz, y acto seguido note sus manos calientes en mi cara. Abrí los ojos de improvisto y la vi en frente de mi._

_- ¿te has despertado o quieres que te de una bofetada? Dijo sonriente ella. - ¿Dónde estabas?._

_- en el paraíso. Suspire sin pensar, puesto que había sido todo producto de mi imaginación._

_- pues la próxima vez que vallas llévame contigo porque lo que mas me gustaría ahora seria desconectar. Si ella supiera en que paraíso había estado._

_- esta bien, ¿nos ponemos a trabajar?_

* * *

DESEO QUE OS GUSTE

**Capitulo 4: Mecánica e historia.**

**BELLA POV**

Nos pusimos rápidamente a trabajar en el auto apenas dirigiéndonos la palabra, pero cuando nuestras manos se tocaban ó estábamos muy cerca, mi corazón se desbocaba y latía frenéticamente.

- creo que deberíamos parar a comer algo, ¿te parece?. Ofreció de repente, mire el reloj y me di cuenta que ya era hora de comer, ¿Cómo se me pasaba el tiempo tan rápido? ¿seria por estar a su lado?. – claro como quieras.

- Continua si quieres, yo traigo la comida. Y cuando me gire para protestar ya estaba fuera de mi vista.

Puse la radio para distraerme mientras venia Edward, puesto que los restaurantes y el bar mas cercano quedaban lejos, pensé que iba para rato. Me puse a trabajar en el coche hasta que sono una de mis canciones favoritas " ME HAS VUELTO LOCO, de Lorca" . empece a cantar la letra moviendo mis caderas todavía inclinada dentro del capó del coche.

Dime que ha sido  
del valor de las promesas  
- Del amor que no medimos  
por debajo de la mesa

Dime que ha sido  
del te quiero para siempre.  
El que nunca se moría  
- y esta de cuerpo presente

Ahora quiero que sepas  
que aunque no te haya tenido,  
el orgullo a mi me pierde  
y eres tu quien me has perdido.

En esta parte ya no aguante mas y me desmelene, empecé a bailar sensualmente tocándome como si fuera mi mejor amante.

Poquito a poco,  
me has vuelto loco  
hasta llegar al punto de vivir  
buscando el mar buscando por ahí  
me has vuelto loco y me he plantado de frente  
al dolor que me ha roto

Me has vuelto loco  
Poquito a poco para soportar  
Lo insoportable que es mirar atrás  
Y darte cuenta que el quererme a la fuerza  
Era cosa de locos

Me has vuelto loco  
Aha aha ahaaha  
Aha aha ahaa  
Uhoo uho

La canción continuo y yo cada vez me calentaba mas.

No queda nada  
Ya no somos ni el reflejo.  
Debe ser que las movidas  
se comieron a los tejos

Donde han quedado  
Los honores que me dabas  
Y aquellas flores baratas  
que aún así nos funcionaban

Comencé a gatear por encima del coche hasta llegar al techo del coche como si fuera una gogo mis movimientos se aceleraban y se hacían mas sensuales.

Llevándonos de cama  
Sin andarnos por las ramas  
Con juegos de manos  
ardiendo que no se apagaban  
dime que ha sido.  
Me has vuelto loco  
hasta llegar al punto de vivir  
buscando el mar andando por Madrid  
me has vuelto loco y me he plantado de frente  
al dolor que me ha roto

……..

Me has vuelto loco  
Aha aha ahaaha  
Aha aha ahaa  
Uhoo uho

Termine tumbada boca arriba tocándome los pechos con la cabeza apoyada en la luna delantera del vehículo. Me relaje intentando que mi respiración se tranquilizara.

- Ejemm. Carraspeo alguien. Me levante rápidamente del coche para ver quien me había descubierto y le vi.

- Edward ¡¡ me has dado un susto de muerte, pensé que tardarías mas.

- Pues yo me he llevado una muy grata sorpresa ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar asi? Me puse muyyyyyyyyyy colorada y sin querer contestar a la pregunta continúe.

- ¿Qué me has traído de comer? .¿Por qué me miraba así? Me pregunte interiormente. - ¿Qué? ¿Quieres una foto?. Salió de su ensoñación y movio ligeramente los lavios entonces me pareció escuchar que decía no creo que me conforme solo con una, pero no podría asegurar que lo dijera realmente.

- Te he preparado unos sándwich, es una de mis especialidades. Señaló con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- ¿El que, los sándwich o la cocina?

- La cocina por supuesto, mi especialidad son los asados. Sonrió orgulloso.

- Pues un dia nos tienes que hacer alguno a Dany y a mi, a el le encanta el pollo asado.

- Perfecto, tu pones la cocina y yo pongo la maña.

Empezamos a comer y al terminar saco un termo de café y nos pusimos a charlar.

- ¿Bella? ¿Cuándo te enteraste de que estabas embarazada?. La pequeña pregunta me pillo desprevenida pero era normal que quisiera saber de Dany.

- Al mes de venir aquí, me mareaba mucho y me hicieron un reconocimiento medico, Rose y Emmet me cogieron cariño enseguida y la verdad que yo a ellos también. A los siete mesen de embarazo me caí redonda al suelo, estaba hablando con tu padre y de repente me desplome. Me hospitalizaron enseguida, los médicos decían que si seguía adelante con el embarazo podría dejarlo huérfano, hice prometer a tu hermano que si me pasaba algo me adoptarían a mi pequeño. Pero después de dos sustos, subidas de tensión y demás di a luz el 12 de marzo.

Se quedo callado con los ojos como platos y dijo. – ¿sabes que ese es el día de mi cumpleaños?. – Si, Esme siempre me lo ha dicho. Se quedo en silencio y luego de repente murmuro. – tengo que hablar con mi abogado. Yo no supe que decir ¿Quería quitarme a Dany? Saque fuerzas y logre preguntar lo que quería.

- ¿para que el abogado?

- Por que deseo que Dany lleve mis apellidos, después de todo soy su padre.

- No. Dije secamente.

- ¿Por?. Pregunto sorprendido.

- ¿Te has parado a pensar en como se sentirá cuando después de navidad te vayas a tu casa? o ¿cada vez que lo vengas a visitar y a los días marches?, yo prefiero que no lo sepa, puedes hacerte su amigo y lo que quieras pero no permitiré que sufra por esto.

- ¿Es solo por eso? ¿Por como se sentirá cuando me vaya?. Se le iluminaron hasta los ojos. – Pues para mi no son unas simples vacaciones, vine a quedarme por que echaba de menos a mi familia, pero ahora tengo dos razones más para quedarme, porque t me gustas y me encantaría que me permitieras estar cerca de tu vida y formar parte de ella. Quiero conocerte y que me conozcas y tal vez con el tiempo salir. Sonaba muy seguro de si mismo y como un discurso ensayado pero aun así el corazón me dio un vuelco.

- Esta bien, pero tengo que buscar la manera de decírselo a Dany, dame un par de días por favor, mientras pueden conocerse por ejemplo ¿quieres venir a cenar esta noche?. Hoy cocinaría yo, sonrio ampliamente y solo añadió un perfecto yo llevo el vino.

Regresamos al trabajo y cuando llevábamos un rato la temperatura subia y subia. Edward estaba sudando como un pollo asta que decidió que con mi forma de vestir tendría menos calor. Se queto la parte de arriba de su mono y se ato las mangas a las caderas.

La camiseta de tirantes que llevaba se le ceñía al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Dios¡¡¡ se le notaban todos los abdominales. Parecían músculos tan duros como las propias piedras.

Mi mente empezó a vagar por los recuerdos lejanos y podía apreciar los cambios en el, su cuerpo había aumentado en volumen y firmeza, ya no tenia ese cuerpo de adolescente, podía apreciar el bello de su pecho, que clareaba a través de su camiseta. Su tableta de chocolate bien marcada cada onza, en ese momento tuve un antojo del mejor chocolate y su perfecto ombligo.

Suspire e intente quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza, él quería conocerme pero seguramente no le gustara de esa manera.

Me costó mucho concentrarme el mi trabajo porque siempre había algún que otro roce o caricia furtiva que me paralizaba asta limites que no insospechados. En una ocasión se coloco detas de mi yo me agache para podre apretar mejor una tuerca y en esa maniobra pegre mi culo a la parte delantera de su cuerpo. El nudo de las mangas de su mono, o eso pensé que era, hacían una fricción exquisita en mi cuerpo, comencé a hacer leves círculos con mi cuerpo buscando una mayor satisfacción, tan concentrada estaba que se me callo la llave inglesa que estaba sujetando, por desgracia ese espantoso ruido basto para traerme a la viva real y dejar a un lado las fantasías.

Una vez terminado de arreglar el coche debía dar unas vueltas de prueba para ver si estaba en perfectas condiciones el decido acompañarme y lo lleve a uno de mis lugares favoritos, desde allí se podía ver la ciudad entera y un precioso atardecer.

El estaba muy callado y no sabia que hacer.

- ¿Bella? He estado pensando, y no creo poder conformarme con ser tu amigo. Suspiro y continuo.- Me gustas, de una manera que nunca pensé que fuera posible y quiero tener una relación seria contigo. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.

- No se, nunca he tenido novio. Pero en el fondo sabia cual era la respuesta puesto que el alteraba todas las fibras de mi cuerpo.

- Podemos intentarlo pero quiero ir despacio, que nos conozcamos mejor…

- De acuerdo, tú marcas el ritmo. Se acerco para besarnos y me dio un tierno beso en los labios. Yo no sé de donde saque el valor y lo atraje fuertemente hasta mi, nuestras lenguas se rozaban, al principio suavemente pero el ritmo aumento haciéndome querer mas, pero no estaba bien, estábamos en el coche de un superior y era muy pronto para eso. Me recordaba a dos adolescentes que se demostraban su amor en un mirador en el coche de sus padres.

– Espera. Logre susurras cuando sus manos bajaban por mis costados haciendo que me excitara aun mas.

- Lo … se.. dijo besando mi meguilla, mis parpados, eran pequeños y suaves besos que ayudaron a que los dos nos tranquilizáramos. Junto nuestras frentes y abrimos los dos los ojos.

- Creo que si queremos ir despacio no deberíamos estar solos en espacios tan pequeños o no se si podre controlarme. Me dijo medio en serio medio en broma.

- Tienes razón, será mejor que vayamos al taller.

En el taller hubo más de esos deliciosos besos y furtivas caricias que nos unían más pero sin querer sobrepasar la barrera que nos pusimos mentalmente. Yo sabia que aunque no quisiera que sucediera pronto no podríamos evitarlo puesto que en mi caso la pasión se me desataba con mucha facilidad. No sabía si era la falta de práctica o que Edward tenía un magnetismo tal que hacía que mi cuerpo se excitara al instante.

* * *

**N/A: Hola, espero que les haya gustado. El capitulo 5 se titulara EL NOVIO DE MAMA. Por lo que llevo escrito estará bien**

**IMPORTANTE: LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION NO SE CUANDO LA SUBIRE PERO CREO QUE NO MAS DE 10 DIAS. UN SALUDO A TODAS Y GRACIAS. **

**Si os apetece pulsar el botón verde y dejar un comentario me haría mucha ilusión.**


	5. El novio de mama

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer sus personalidades y sus vidas, yo solo juego con una historia que se me ocurrió, no se si la leerá alguien pero tenia que publicarla. Muchas gracias._

_No se si describiré a los personajes puesto que yo me los imagino como en la película Crepúsculo. _

_De antemano me disculpo si ofendo a algún militar puesto que no tengo un extenso conocimiento de esa vida ni de sus rutinas._

__

**Las quiero agradecer a las que han añadido esta historia como favorita. **

* * *

**Capitulo 5: El novio de mama**

**Bella POV**

Ya había ido a recoger a Dany y le había dicho que tendríamos un invitado a cenar y la verdad es que se lo tomo muy bien. Normalmente era muy sobre protector con los hombres que se me acercaban.

Las pocas citas, gracias a mi hermana Alice, que había tenido los espantaba portándose fatal y haciéndoles bromas pesadas y de mal gusto como echar pimienta en el plato de macarrones con salsa roquefort, el pobre no dijo nada y se comió todo el plato. La verdad es que a mitad del plato le empezaron a llorar los ojos sin parar, fue gracioso por que yo le preguntaba y el decía que estaba emocionado por compartir ese momento con nosotros (era muyyyyyyy falso), al final de la cena lo pille levantando la mano a mi pequeño y lo eche con una patada de mi casa.

En ese momento me di cuenta que siempre mi primera cita con los hombres era en mi casa, para ver como trataban a mi hijo y como se portaba el con ellos, pero tras 2 o3 citas decían que una madre soltera que no se les tiraba a la cama en la primera cita no les valía la pena. Y ahora tenia novio que no solo le gustaba yo y estaba dispuesto a ir a mi ritmo sino que quería a Dany. Solo espero que esta noche valla bien.

Prepare pescado en salsa, ensalada de primero y tarta de chocolate de postre. El timbre sonó y Dany fue corriendo a abrir.

-hola Edual, ¿Qué tal? Dijo mi pequeño y casi podía ver como le estrechaba la mano como si fuese todo un hombre.

-Bien campeón, mira lo que traje.

-Oooooohh¡¡ puedo cogerla.

-Claro te la he traído para ti. La curiosidad me pudo y me asome, viendo la escena mas tierna que jamás visualice Edward de cuclillas para estar a la altura de Dany entregándole un cornetín pequeño y con un dorado reluciente.

-Pero no puedo aceltarla……

-Shhh, no lo he comprado, era mía, me la compro mi padre cuando cumplí los 10 años y como no la uso la mande a limpiar y te la quiero regalar. De todas formas yo no la usaba y si quieres te puedo enseñar algunas canciones. Tu mama no te va a decir nada ¿verdad Bella?. Dijo mirándome con ojos suplicantes.

-Esta bien, puedes quedártela. A mi niño se le iluminaron los ojos como la mañana de reyes y se tiro a los brazos de su padre dando saltitos y repitiendo un gracias detrás de otro.

-La cara de Edward fue increíble realmente no se si brillaran mas sus ojos o los de mi hijo, en ese momento me di cuenta de cuanto amaba a mi pequeño.

Mira mama, mira que bonita. Dijo corriendo acercándose a mi y enseñándome el cornetín que tenia unas iniciales en la funda empuñadura **E.C. **y debajo **D.C**. le mire y solo me sonrío. Yo estaba alucinada si hacia apenas unas horas que sabia de Daniel ¿Cuándo había mandado bordar las iniciales de mi hijo?. Algo le tenía que reconocer es que trabajaba muy rápido.

-Hola Bella ¿Qué tal la tarde?. Pregunto ya frente a mí.

-Bien, veo que tu no has perdido el tiempo le indique señalando el instrumento.

-Uno que tiene sus contactos, pensé que podía pasar un tiempo agradable con Dany enseñándole a tocar. Le devolví el cornetín y le dije que lo guardara. Aunque no hubiéramos vecinos un poco retirados era tarde para tocar. A regañadientes subió a su habitación a dejarle.

------

La cena transcurrió tranquila y menos mal que sin incidentes podía ver a Dany sonreír y me pregunte si seria que le gustaba Edward ó era un vinculo especial padre-hijo invisible.

Me retire a la cocina para traer los postres y escuche como mi pequeño se aclaraba la garganta.

-Edual. Dijo serio.- Si.- ¿Qué inteciones tenes con mama? Soltó que dándose tan ancho.

-Las mejores, quiero casarme con ella si tu estas de acuerdo por supuesto.

-Ohh¡¡ dijo sorprendido.- No ze, no te conozco.

-Pero podemos hacer una cosa, que te parece si nos conocemos primero, y luego ya veremos.

-Ok, ¿Edual?.- Si. Contesto él.

-¿Ya zabes si mama es sesi?. Debió de cogerle con la boca llena de vino por que se le escucho toser. – Si, creo que si lo es. No quise dejar que esa conversación fuese a más y salí con la tarta de chocolate.

------

Acosté a Dany a las 9:30 y Edward y yo tomamos el café en el sillón, la charla era amena y el tiempo paso volando a las 12:30 decidimos que ya era hora de despedirse y Salí a la puerta y nos dijimos adiós besándonos acaloradamente, la tercera vez que nos falto el aire nos separamos y él junto nuestras frentes. Aun con la respiración entrecortada logre decir.- ¿Quieres desa..yunar con nosotros?. – De acuerdo, ¿a que hora?. –Mmmm a las 8 esta bien, Dany madruga mucho.

- Esta bien, descansa. Y con un último beso se marcho. Yo subí a trompicones las escaleras, todavía flotando en una nube, me desvestí y me puse mi camisón azul cielo e intente dormir.

A las 5 de la mañana me despertó la voz de mi niño chillando y llamándome con urgencia, ni siquiera cogi mis zapatillas, corrí a su habitación. Allí estaba mi pequeño en los brazos de un encapuchado vestido de uniforme.

Dany luchaba por soltarse y el hombre lo atraía hacia sí. Sin pensarlo dos veces golpee al hombre en la espalda con una espada de madera que tenia Dany en su cuarto, le di lo suficientemente fuerte como para desestabilizarlo y que soltara a mí pequeño. Este callo sobre la cama y corrió hacia mi, le cogi en brazos, por desgracia la espada se había roto por lo que nos dirigimos al piso inferior, pero no habíamos llegado a las escaleras cuando alguien me agarro del brazo y me detuvo en seco.

Deje a Dany en el suelo y le grita que corriera con Rose ya que era la que mas cerca vivía, mi pequeño no quería dejarme sola pero finamente accedió.

Y hay me encontraba yo en el pasillo del piso superior dispuesta a luchar. El soltó un golpe que yo esquive y así pasamos un rato asta que se arto y saco de su bolsillo una navaja yo recule todavía en guardia, sin darme cuenta llegue al tramo de escaleras y perdí el equilibrio cayendo por las escaleras. Cuando estaba abajo me invadió un tremendo dolor procedente de mi pierna derecha, seguro estaría rota.

El extraño bajo las escaleras y por primera vez hablo: - Querías hacer daño a mi orgullo, ahora yo dañare el tuyo.

Me tomo del cabello arrastrándome por el suelo. Yo no dejaba de guitar por el dolor, se sentó sobre mí poniendo la navaja entre mis pechos y de un solo movimiento rasgo con la navaja el camisón hasta mi ombligo dejando a la vista mis pechos.

- Esta venganza si que la voy a disfrutar bomboncito. Yo forcejeaba por quitármelo de encima arañándolo y golpeándolo en puntos clave pero era inútil. Me sujeto los antebrazos con sus manos y agacho la cabeza, empezó a chupar mis pechos.

Yo estaba asqueada y con gasas de vomitar, entonces me di cuenta de que tenía a muy poca distancia de mí su hombro derecho por tanto con toda la fuerza que encontré le mordi el hombro sobre la ropa que llevaba él aúllo de dolor y me abofeteo fuerte.

- ¿Qué, no quieres cooperar? ¿será que tenga que usar la fuerza?. En ese momento hinque mi rodilla buena en su entrepierne y cuando cayo a mi lado sujetándose las pelotas intente escapar arrastrándome.

La pierna me dolía horrores pero tenia que salir de ahí, ya veía la puerta estaba a unos dos metros cuando ese mal nacido me sujeto por el pie y tiro de mi. Se puso en la misma posición que antes pero ahora se aseguro que no pudiera usar mi rodilla en su contra.

- Ahora me cabreaste de veras.

- Muérete cabronazo. Y le escupí en la cara.

- Ohh¡¡¡ eres una zorra salvaje, pero creo que aquí el único de los dos que va a morir serás tú.

Y golpeo mi cabeza contra el suelo varias veces hasta que empecé a perder la consciencia. Subir que esto seria el final yo intentaba mantenerme consciente y escapar pero todo se iba volviendo negro dejando para el final a Edward y a Dany me alegraba que por lo menos no dejaría solo a mi pequeño, estaría con su padre. De lo único que me arrepentía era de no haber sido yo la que le contara quien era su padre.

* * *

**N/A: Hola, espero que les haya gustado. El capitulo 6 se titulara EN EL HOSPITAL por Edward POV. Por lo que llevo escrito estará bien**

**IMPORTANTE: LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION NO SE CUANDO LA SUBIRE PERO CREO QUE ANTES DEL MARTES. UN SALUDO A TODAS Y GRACIAS. **

**Si os apetece pulsar el botón verde y dejar un comentario me haría mucha ilusión.**


	6. En el hospital

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer sus personalidades y sus vidas, yo solo juego con una historia que se me ocurrió, no se si la leerá alguien pero tenia que publicarla. Muchas gracias._

_No se si describiré a los personajes puesto que yo me los imagino como en la película Crepúsculo. _

_De antemano me disculpo si ofendo a algún militar puesto que no tengo un extenso conocimiento de esa vida ni de sus rutinas._

__

**Las quiero agradecer a las que han añadido esta historia como favorita. **

* * *

**Capitulo 6: En el hospital**

**Edward POV**

No había podido dormir nada en toda la noche, las sesiones de besos con Bella me habían calentado tanto que a duras penas pude darme una ducha de diez minutos con agua bien fría y aun así no me calme del todo. Decidí que tenía que quemar energía y me puse mis pantalones cortos de correr negros y mi camiseta de tirantes blanca claro esta con una sudadera puesto que a las 5 de la mañana refrescaba, me trace un itinerario mentalmente que casualmente pasaría por la calle de Bella. Aunque pensé que me estaba obsesionando con el tema no cambie de idea, quería esta con ellos por la noche y si no podía vigilaría en la distancia.

Llevaba veinte minutos corriendo y casi había llegado a casa de Bella cuando vi a Dany en pijama corriendo como loco, por la dirección creo que iba a casa de Emmet pero no estaba seguro.

-Dany¡¡ lo llame pero no se detuvo, de hecho corrió más rápido mirando hacia atrás a menudo. Corrí para alcanzarlo preocupado y cuando lo agarre el se revelo y me pego una patada en la espinilla. Yo lo solté y el siguió corriendo.

-Dany soy Edward¡¡ grite y el se paro en seco, llego corriendo donde yo estaba.

-Ooohh lo ciento… yo… yo… cleia…Tenia los ojos llorosos y eso me aterrorizo.

-Dany cariño ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde esta Bella?. Intente decir lo más tranquilo que pude, ya no me dolía ni el golpe que me dio.

-Mama… mama ta en caza….. un homble malo me cogio… pero mama lo pego… mami dijo que coriera con tia Rose. Mi corazón dio un vuelco Bella estaba en peligro, lo sentía.- Campeón tienes que ir con Rose y contarle a Emmet, yo iré con tu mama, no te preocupes vale yo estar con ella.

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo y en un par de minutos divise la casa de mi novia, sin pensarlo dos veces salte la valla a la carrera. La puerta principal estaba cerrada por lo que la patee y de un solo golpe la rompí, cuando entre vi un cuerpo inerte en el suelo y al lado un charco de sangre, me acerque rápidamente y me incline a ver su estado. Tenia el camisón desgarrado, se podía apreciar su pecho ensangrentado, me quite la sudadera y se la coloque por encima cuando sentí a alguien acercarse por mi espalda. Nunca agradecí tanto tener este sexto sentido como ahora, lo adquirí con los años y me había mantenido con vida en los operativos mas arriesgados. Espere a que se aproximara mas, no quería que se me escapara, y cuando levanto un bate para darme… realice un rápido movimiento gire y me coloque detrás de él con el bate en su cuello y apretándolo.

-¿Quién coño eres tu? Me soltó el encapuchado.

-Tú pero pesadilla, te has metido con la familia equivocada basura. Se removió y se soltó de mi agarre, tras lucha por unos minutos conseguí dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo y me dirigí hacia Bella para socorrerla.

Me di cuenta que tenia pulso ¡gracias a Dios¡ con una pierna rota, heridas, arañazos y lo peor una herida en la cabeza, de hay venia la sangre.

Le baje el camisón que le tenia en el ombligo y vi que llevaba ropa interior un minúsculo tanga de encaje azul oscuro. Agradecí al cielo el haber llegado a tiempo llame para pedir una ambulancia y en eso llego Emmet corriendo con un estupido pijama de ositos polares.

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué a pasado?. La vista se fijo en Bella y sus ojos se ensombrecidos de rabia ¡¡¿QUIEN?¡¡ ¡¡¿POR QUÉ?¡¡.

-Pregúntaselo a esa escoria. Escupí entre dientes señalando hacia donde estaba el tipo.

-¿A quien?. Me gire y me encontré con que ya no se encontraba allí.

-Mierda, se escapo el hijo de perra.

En ese momento llego la ambulancia corto la hemorragia de su cabeza y la iban a trasladar cuando la cogieron se empezó a remover y a soltar puñetazos, gritando como loca y a luchar para liberarse. La coji en brazos y empecé a susurrarle.

-Mi amor, estas bien, ya pasó Dany esta bien, te quiero, tranquila mi sol depositando besitos cortos en su cara y callo otra vez en la inconciencia.

En el hospital no me dejaron pasar con ella. Emmet había llamado a mama y estaban Allis él llego con Dany que no paraba de llorar lo coji en brazos y lo abrace fuerte.

-Dany, ella esta bien, te dije que lo estaría y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-¿Puedo ….. verla?. Dijo sollozando.

-Todavía no la están curando una pierna pero si yo te digo que esta bien es que lo esta ¿crees que yo estaría tan tranquilo si no fuera así?.

-No. se sorvia los mocos. – Gracias y se aferro a mi cuello con gran fuerza yo acariciava su espalda cariñosamentre para que se relajara y en cinco minutos se durmió en mis brazos.

-Jasper ¿Qué haces aqui? ¿Cómo te enteraste?. Pregunto Emmet, la sorpresa se dibujaba en la cara de todos.

-¿Cómo me entere de que? Vengo por que estaba de guardia y atacaron a un sargento estoy a cargo de la investigación, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?. Pregunto ya preocupado viendo la cara de mi madre.

-Fue a Bella a la que atacaron, querían llegarse a Dany. Susurro Emmet, en ese momento mi pequeño se estremeció en los brazos. Yo quede en shock, sabia que había un extraño en casa pero que me quisieran robar a mi pequeño eso si que no lo abrace un poco más fuerte como si me lo fueran a quitar.

-¡¡Que¡¡, ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué la hizo?. Mire a Emmet y luego a mi hijo para que se diera cuenta que esa respuesta el no tendría por que conocerla, lo entendió al momento y se llevo a Jasper para hablar con él en la otra sala.

-Hola ¿familiares de Bella Swan?. Pregunto el doctor.

-Yo. Grite sin pensarlo y me acerque rápidamente.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?.

-Esta tranquila, la sedamos pero pronto despertara. Tiene la pierna derecha rota, moratones por todo el cuerpo y un traumatismo craneoencefálico leve pero que hay que vigilar, tendrá que pasar una temporada en el hospital y esta noche habrá que despertarla cada dos ó tres horas para comprobar que no hay daños, pero las previsiones son buenas en un mes podrá usar muletas y moverse con ellas pero asta tanto deberá mantener reposo e ir en silla de ruedas.

-¿Podemos pasar a verla? Pregunte una vez el medico termino su exposición.

-Si, pero una o dos personas por vez, no queremos avasallarla debe descansar.

-OK. Sin más me dirigí con Dany a la habitación de Bella no sabia si seria bueno para ellos verse en ese estado pero así los dos se tranquilizarían con suaves movimientos desperté a mi hijo.

-Dany vamos a ver a tu mama. Sus ojitos se iluminaron y dejo de frotarselos para despertarse. – Pero esta malita, se va a poner bien, no te tienes que asustar y tienes que ser un hombre fuerte y no llorar por que sino mama se pondra muy triste. Lo entiendes cariño.

-Si. Dijo asintiendo.

Abri la puerta y Bella giro la cabeza para vernos. Nos acercarnos y los dos tenian los ojos llorosos pero contuvieron las lagrimas.

-Dany, mi cielo, ven aquí. Lo deje encima de la cama para que pudiera abrazarlo sin moverse demasiado. Dany Ante mi advertencia se movio lentamente para no dañar a su mama.

-¿Estas bien cariño?. Le pregunto Bella.

-Si mami, fui con Rose y encontle a Edual. Y hundió la cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

-Muy bien mi cielito, eres todo un hombrecito mientras con una mano acariciaba su cabello, con la otra me hizo un gesto para que me acercara. La tome de la mano, me daba mucha ternura la escena, Bella tumbada con Dany a su lado igualmente tumbado abrazado a su madre y por ultimo yo de pie al lado de ambos, me agache, bese su mano y luego su frente.

-Me has tenido muy preocupado. La susurre para que no me escuchara mi pequeño. Ella a cambio me dio una sonrisa de disculpa y justo sus labios en forma de pez para que yo los besara. Fue un simple roce pero que calmo todo mi ser dándome una gran paz interior.

Fue pasando uno a uno todos los miembros de mi familia incluso Rose ya que había conseguido una canguro para los niños. Yo declare lo ocurrido a Jasper y a mi familia puesto que Dany no se separo del pecho de su madre en ningún momento.

A los 10:00. Decidí llevar a mi niño a desayunar que aunque no quisiera su madre le convenció.

Estábamos los dos en la cafetería cuando aparecieron mi hermano y mi cuñada como yo ya había desayunado me dijeron que me adelantara, no lo hubiera echo de no ser por que Emmet me miraba ceñudo.

Cuando encontré en ha habitación Bella estaba sollozando y en una silla cercana se encontraba Jasper entonces recordé que Bella tenia que declarar y me aproxime a su posición para calmarla se aferro a mi fuertemente y en un minuto se tranquilizo.

-Podemos seguir en otro momento, si quieres, no teme porque ser ahora.

-No¡¡ ya me encuentro mejor. y me abrazo un poquito más fuerte. Le contó toda la historia incluso que le mordió el hombro fuerte y que era militar pero sin saber rango mi cuartel seria muy difícil localizarlo, por lo menos teníamos sangre suya por la casa y en mi camiseta debido a que luchamos. Se abrió la puerta y entro Dany.

-Jaz ¿Qué hases aquí?. Dijo mientras se subía con mi ayuda a la cama de su madre. Él miro a Bella para saber que decir y ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Estoy hablando con tu mama para ver si atrapamos al hombre malo. Y se le ocurrió que el a lo mejor tenia más pistas tu te acuerdas de algún detalle.

-Tenia loz ojos asules, cuando mama la pego loz hablio mucho.

-Muy bien Dany. Dijo Jasper.

-Eda Cabo, tinia loz galones. Eso nos sorprendió a todos puesto que ninguno se había fijado en ese detalle.- y tinia un pin que me recoldaba algo pero no ce a que.

-Ohh¡¡ Dany me has ayudado mucho, te importaría ir por la tarde a mi despacho para ver unas fotos de pines a ver si refrescamos tu memoria. ¿Bella? Seria importante que fuera, podríamos resolverlo pronto.

-No se. Dijo aforrándose a él.

-Si quieres yo lo puedo acompañar comemos y luego volvemos ¿Qué opinas?. Me miro a los ojos y se llevo mi mano a su boca y la beso, yo a cambio la acaricie la mejilla depositando un beso en su frene.

-Dany puedes contárselo a Emmet por favor.

-Vale y se bajo de la cama abriendo la puerta colgándose de ella. En cuento la puerta se cerro Jasper hablo de nuevo.

-Bella tenemos que pensar que quizás el ataque iba dirigido a tu familia y que Dany solo era el objetivo mas accesible, pero puede que toda tu familia este en peligro.

-No creo, mi papa esta en un crucero y mi hermana Alice esta en Milan, creo es muy difícil de localizar por que viaja mucho con su novio, me cuesta hasta a mi localizarla.

-De acuerdo, pero ponte en contacto con ella y que tenga los ojos abiertos. Termino diciendo.

-Y con respecto a vosotros dos …

-No te preocupes por ellos mi familia y yo nos haremos cargo.

Jasper se marcho y nos dejo solos.

-Bella, Dany se quedara en mi casa hasta que salgas del hospital, así lo puedo traer siempre que venga. Ella iba a protestar pero le junte los labios con los dedos de una mano.

-Por favor Em y Rose tienen a los niños y a mis padres les encantaba. Tome sus manos entre las mías y la suplique. – Dany estará a salvo conmigo, no quiero estar preocupado por donde esta en cada momento, si le habrá pasado algo, así le tendré vigilado por si intentan hacerle daño. Se le escapo una lágrima y yo la limpie rápidamente con el dorso de la mano.

-Cariño todo estará bien.

-Menudas navidades voy a pasar, con lo torpe que soy seguro que el primer día que me levante me vuelvo a romper la pierna.

-no creo amos, no te voy a dejar sola. Y bese su frente.- A y con respecto a cuando salgas de aquí vete pensando que vas ha hacer pero hasta que no cojamos a ese malnacido no dormirán solos ósea o me instalo en tú casa, te vienes a casa de mis padres ó alquilamos una casa en el pueblo vete pensando pero no dormiré tranquilo si no os tengo cerca. Su cara era un cuadro creo que se había quedado tan sorprendida que no reaccionaba.

* * *

**¿Qué dirá Bella? ¿Encontraran al encapuchado? Y lo que es mas importante ¿Por qué intentaron secuestrar a Dany ?**

**N/A: Hola, espero que les haya gustado. El capitulo 7 se titulara ¿TU ERES MI PAPI? por Edward POV. Por lo que llevo escrito estará guay.**

**IMPORTANTE: LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION NO SE CUANDO LA SUBIRE PERO CREO QUE ANTES DEL MARTES. UN SALUDO A TODAS Y GRACIAS. **

**Si os apetece pulsar el botón verde y dejar un comentario me haría mucha ilusión.**


	7. ¿Tú eres mi papi?

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer sus personalidades y sus vidas, yo solo juego con una historia que se me ocurrió, no se si la leerá alguien pero tenia que publicarla. Muchas gracias._

_No se si describiré a los personajes puesto que yo me los imagino como en la película Crepúsculo. _

_De antemano me disculpo si ofendo a algún militar puesto que no tengo un extenso conocimiento de esa vida ni de sus rutinas._

_**Las quiero agradecer a las que han añadido esta historia como favorita. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 7: ¿Tú eres mi papi?**

**Edward POV**

**-**Bella ¿estas bien? La cogí de las mejillas y la gire la cara para que me mirara entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y se enfocaron-

-Edward… empezó a decir.

-Nooo, elige la opción que quieras yo dormiré en un sillón, en el suelo o donde sea eso no influye en que quieras que nuestra relación vaya poco a poco, yo te respetare pero yo estaré en la misma casa que tu y mi pequeño.

Paso un rato pensando, supongo que intentando mirar las cosas con perspectiva y al final rompió su silencio.

-Vale, ¿me das un besito?. Esta mujer era increíble nunca sabia con que me podía salir y sin responder a su pregunta acerque nuestras bocas fundiéndonos en un maravilloso beso que me devolvió la paz. Empezó como un tierno roce de labios pero Bella tenia otras intenciones y tras atraerme hacia ella agarrandome de la nuca incremento la pasión que iba poniendo al beso. Lo termino cuando nos faltaba el aire y después beso dulcemente mis labios, fue apenas un roce pero supo a gloria. Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron me pidió que llamara a Dany. Este se dejo caer en la cama aforrándose a su mami, era como una hermosa postal.

-Bella cariño deberías intentar dormir un poco. Acaricie la cara.

-Todavía no, Dany tengo una gran noticia que darte. Mi pequeño saco la cabeza del pecho de su madre y la miro a los ojos.

-Sabes que el capitán me estaba ayudando a encontrar a tu papa. Yo me quede estático y mire a Bella a los ojos ¿se lo iba a contar? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría él? ¿y si el pequeño me odiaba por estar lejos estos años?.

-Si, ¿ya lo encontaste? ¿Cómo es? ¿me quere conocel? ¿va a venil a veme? … las preguntas volaban como una ametralladora a pleno rendimiento.

-Ya tranquilo, si no te callas no puedo seguir. Yo tenía el corazón encogido en un puño esperando su reacción.

-Bueno pues, él dijo mirándome.- Te quiere mucho, quiere que seas amigos y cuando tu estés preparado y se conozcan pues le llames papa.

-¿Cuándo veme? Pregunto curioso con los ojitos brillantes de la alegría.

-Pues veras, llego hace unos días…

-Puedo velo mami, ¡¡puedo, puedo, si si¡¡¡. Bella miraba a su hijo con ternura y con una pizca de ilusión. Yo seguía en shock ¡me quería conocer¡ sonreí a Bella para mostrarle lo feliz que era en ese momento y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-La verdad es que si, teniendo en cuenta que lo tienes en frente creo que ya lo estas viendo. Dany miro a su madre y luego a mí y al revés.

-tu … ¿tu … eres mi papi? Dijo el pequeño.

-Si campeón. Me acerque a la cama y el se puso de pie quedando a mi altura. Sin previo aviso se tiro a mis brazos y gracias a mis reflejos lo recibí de inmediato. Después de un rato con su rostro hundido en mi cuello alzo la cabeza y me miro.

-Edual ¿me queres?. Esa pregunta me removió por dentro.

-Claro que te quiero campeón, eres mi hijo volvió a abrazarme muy fuerte y comenzó a llorar.

-lo pedes repetil?

-Claro, que te quiero mucho, mucho… repetía mientras le frotaba la espalda para que dejara de llorar.

-No lo otro. Pidió mi pequeño.

-¿Qué?, que eres mi hijo, que te quiero y que cuando tu quieras me puedes llamar papa ó papi por que y estaré encantado que lo hagas. Le sonreí y él me respondió igual.

-Papi, ohh papi… repetía una y otra vez haciendo que mi corazón palpitara más fuerte por la felicidad del momento.

No sé cuanto pasamos abrazados pero Dany se quedo dormido en mis brazos. Bella tumbada en la cama no podía dejar de sonreírme. Me senté en una silla y acomode mejor a Dany entre mis brazos, tome la mano de Bella y la bese.

-Gracias, gracias por decírselo hoy, no creo que hubiera aguantado mucho. Me limpie una lágrima traicionera.

-Es lo que se tenía que hacer. Entro una enfermera y la aplico un calmante para el dolor.

- Edw …Ward .. no me … no me dejes termino diciendo Bella y se quedo prácticamente dormida.

-Nunca mi amor, nunca. Bese su frente y me recosté en el sillón con una mano agarraba la de Bella y con la otra la cintura de mi hijo. Mi hijo, por fin lo había podido decir en alto. y él me quería, estaba eufórico y por largo tiempo vele los sueños de mi familia pero los ojos me empezaron a pesar y caí en un profundo sueño.

A las siete empezaron a entrar visitas y mi pequeño se despertó aunque no se movió de mis brazos.

La tarde pasó deprisa, hicimos turnos para cenar y no dejar a Bella sola y la hora de dormir llego. Dany a regañadientes se fue con mi madre y solo acepto marcharse cuando le dije que yo me tenía que quedar para cuidar de su mama por si necesitaba algo, incluso me hizo prometer que iría a por él por la mañana y desayunaríamos juntos.

Me recosté en la silla y Bella y yo estuvimos hablando de futuro, del pasado hasta que el sueño nos venció. A las tres de la madrugada ella empezó a removerse inquieta en la cama apretando de vez en cuando mi mano, me espabile y me acerque, solo se le escuchaba susurrar un No.

-Bella, Bella despierta cariño. La tome por un hombro y la agite suavemente. Y esta el sentir mi contacto grito.

-¡¡NOOO¡¡ se despertó de inmediato con los ojos llorosos.

Cariño, ¿estás bien? Me senté en la cama y me acerque con cuidado.

-¿Edward?. Miro mi cara angustiada limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara.

-Dime amor. Acaricie su mejilla y ella hecho la cara hacia mi mano aumentando el contacto.

Abrázame… por favor …no me sueltes. Nos quedamos abrazados y nos fuimos recostando en la cama hasta tumbarnos por completo.

Ella reposo su cabeza en mi cuello e inspiro profundamente.

-Hueles rico susurro. En ese momento me di cuenta que todavía iba con la ropa de correr y no me había duchado ni cambiado por lo que no creo que oliera bien precisamente.

- Yo diría que huelo a tigre o a una piara de cerdos revolcándose en el barro, pero en fin.

-¡¡NO¡¡ dijo más consciente. Y lamio mi cuello. Ese simple gesto me hizo estremecer, eso no ayudaba a mantener mis manos quietas.

-Sabes mejor, como salado, me gusta. Y con ese comentario callo rendida en un profundo sueño.

Cada dos o tres horas la despertaba y hablábamos pasando la noche deprisa. Como no quería dejarla sola espere que llegara Emmet como prometió el día anterior.

…..

Una vez estuve en casa entre y aunque mi primera intención era ducharme y cambiarme una personita que estaba esperando el desayuno me hizo cambiar de opinión.

-¡¡Papi¡¡ salto del sillón donde estaba viendo dibujos animados y corrió como loco para tirarse a mis brazos.

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo dormiste?. Y nos abrazamos fuerte, le di un beso en la mejilla y el me le devolvió.

-Bien, ¿Cómo ecta mama?

-Genial campeón en unos días la tendremos en casa.

-¡¡SIIIIIII¡¡ canturreaba mi pequeño.

Desayunamos con mi madre que estaba en la cocina limpiándose unas lagrimillas, supuse que había escuchado la conversación y que estaba casi tan contenta como yo. Tras una merecida ducha salimos al despacho de Jasper. El día anterior nos pidió que mejor pasásemos hoy por la mañana así el lo tendría todo organizado.

Aparcarque en los alrededores de las oficinas y nos pusimos de camino.

Era muy gracioso in con Dany por que a cada soldado, cabo, etc… que nos encontrábamos se cuadraba para saludarlo y ellos a su vez hacían lo mismo. El trayecto que hubiéramos echo en cinco minutos nos llevo diez puesto que aparte de saludar a cualquier persona uniformada los paraba y les preguntaba por su familia, etc… aparte por supuesto de presentarme como su padre. Eso me lleno de orgullo y claro la cara de esas personas era un poema, tenía que haberme traído la cámara de fotos para echarme unas risas con Bella mas tarde.

Supuse que para mediodía todo el cuartel sabría que el padre de Dany había vuelto y que era un Cullen. Los rumores se extenderían como la espuma inventarían un por qué me fui, que me ha hecho volver y seguramente el cómo concebimos al pequeño. Aunque por ahora yo estaba tan alegre que no quería preocuparme de eso.

* * *

**¿Qué rumores habrá? ¿Dany podrá ayudar a encontraran al encapuchado? ¿Quién nos visitara en el próximo capítulo? ¿Qué hará Jake cuando descubra que le salió competencia? Creo que son demasiadas preguntas para un solo capi pero quien sabe.**

_**Creo que las estoy mal acostumbrando actualizando tan seguido pero como no tengo trabajo me da tiempo a pasar la historia al ordenador, espero que no se enfaden conmigo si en algún momento me retraso actualizando, y me gustaría saber sus opiniones de los capis. Besitos y que sean felices.**_

**N/A: Hola, deseo que les haya gustado. El capitulo 8 se titulara VISITA SORPRESA por Edward POV.**

**IMPORTANTE: LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION SERA ANTES DE 10 DIAS. UN SALUDO A TODAS Y GRACIAS. **

**Si os apetece pulsar el botón verde y dejar un comentario me haría mucha ilusión. Porfa.**


	8. Visita sorpresa

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer sus personalidades y sus vidas, yo solo juego con una historia que se me ocurrió, no se si la leerá alguien pero tenia que publicarla. Muchas gracias._

_No se si describiré a los personajes puesto que yo me los imagino como en la película Crepúsculo. _

_De antemano me disculpo si ofendo a algún militar puesto que no tengo un extenso conocimiento de esa vida ni de sus rutinas._

__

**Las quiero agradecer a las que han añadido esta historia como favorita. **

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Visita sorpresa**

**Edward POV**

Jasper estaba sentado en su despacho colocando papales cuando entramos, tras saludarnos y preguntar por Bella le paso a Dany un cuaderno de hojas de tela con los pines colocados el ellas. Mi pequeño se paso horas mirándolas pero no encontró el pin que buscaba, triste por no poder ayudar al final a detener al enmascarado y tras tres vueltas al libro desistió.

-No ecta aquí, yo lo vi papi pelo no ta. Me miraba desilusionado.

-No te preocupes hijo. Acaricie si cabeza.-¿Jasper aquí están ya todos los cuarteles?

- Si, todos los pines oficiales si, pero no los conmemorativos y esos los dan por cumplir misiones arriesgadas y demás no creo que el agresor…

-No podemos descartar a nadie pero vas a tardar demasiado en conseguirlos todos y tenemos que ganar tiempo.

-Papi, papi y ci te lo dibujo?? Ce dibujal mu bien…. Lo cogí en brazos y empecé a dar vueltas con él. – Hijo eres un genio. Bese su mejilla pero no lo solté. La idea se formo de repente en mi cabeza. -Creo que es buena idea, ¿Qué te parece llamar a un dibujante para que haga el dibujo con más precisión y así Dani le diga como es el pin?. Luego puedes mandarlo por fax a los cuarteles pidiendo que te digan si algún pin de los suyos es igual o parecido y si es así que te lo manden junto con un listado de personas que lo tienen. Dany podría identificarlo una vez estén aquí.

- me parece una idea excelente. Corroboro mi amigo.

Con el dibujante nos pasamos otra hora allí y tras despedirnos de Jasper fuimos al hospital.

De regreso al coche se repitió la misma escena, gente quedándose atónita al enterarse de que yo era el padre de Dany, en fin.

Una vez asegure a mi hijo en el coche me disponía a montar cuando una voz me detuvo.

-¡Sargento Edward¡. Al girar reconocí al soldado como el joven que estaba en el despacho de Jasper el día de mi llegada.

-Hola Jacob ¿Cómo estás? Tengo un poco de prisa.

-Bien, me he enterado de lo de Bella ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-se está recuperando bien, es una mujer fuerte.

-Me alegro….. Unos golpecitos en la ventanilla lo interrumpieron. Abrí la puerta de detrás y apareció mi niño muy feliz.

-¡¡Hola Jake¡¡ grito el pequeño.

-Hola Dany ¿Cómo te va? Pregunto despeinándolo.

- Guay¡¡ voy con mi papi a vel a mama. Esa cara si que mereció la pena ver era como si estuviera chupando limones, al rato se repuso un poco y dijo.-¿Quién es tu papi?.

-Edual y ¿a que no zabes que?. - ¿qué?.

-Ez el novio de mama y ce van a casal. Estaba eufórico, creo que le di demasiado dulce para desayunar. Pero eso si, la cara que puso a continuación no tubo precio con la boca abierta y con cara de seguir comiendo limones, lo dejo tan shockeado que no logro decir ni una palabra.

Puse mi mano en su hombro y se lo palmee. –Nos vemos Jacob. Y al cerrar la puerta del coche creo que escuche que me decía "carbón con suerte, pero no por mucho tiempo" ese comentario me hizo comprender que quería estar en mi lugar por lo que no me podía dormir en los laureles con mi plan de formar mi familia.

Al pasar por la cafetería el hospital nos encontramos con Emmet que comía a dos carrillos, Dany se quedo observándolo comer y contándole todo su día, sobre todo el tiempo que paso con el dibujante mientras fui a la habitación de mi preciosa novia lo más deprisa que pude.

La encontré con el teléfono en su regazo y llorando. Me acerque rápidamente para saber que pasaba.

-¿Qué tienes mi cielo?. Ella se sobresalto al verme pero me extendió los brazos para que la abrazara.

Me senté en la cama a consolarla y transcurridos unos minutos, muy largos de incertidumbre, por fin pudo hablar.

-Edward … no localizo a Alice … la llame más de 10 veces y no contesta … ¿y si la ha pasado algo?. La limpie las mejillas con el dorso de la mano para que sus hermosos ojos me pudieran ver.

-Cariño, note preocupes, estará en algún sitio donde no tenga cobertura, cuando tenga te llamara al ver las llamadas perdidas. Vi la comprensión en su rostro y como se fue relajando.

-Tienes razón. Razono sorbiéndose los mocos.

-Ten. La ofrecí un pañuelo para que se sonara. Fui al baño, llene una palancana de agua y cogi dos toallas. Moje una de ellas y la escurrí.

-Ven aquí, no quiero que Dani te vea así. La limpie la cara con la toalla mojada, el cuello y me detuve allí. Después la se que me fije que tenia la cara hinchada supuse que de la pelea que tubo y ya se le iban notando morado el ojo, la mejilla.

-¿tengo peor pinta que ayer?

-No te preocupes en unos días se te pasara. Besé su frente.

-Oyes no me has dado mi besito de buenos días. Dijo haciéndose la enfadada y arrugaba el morrito.

-Oooohhh¡¡ perdón, creo que para compensar este fatal olvido tendré que esmerarme más. Sonreí abiertamente.

Espero que no vuelva a suceder o tendré que castigarte con darme por lo menos tres besos.

-Creo que en ese caso se me va ha olvidar a menudo. Ella iba a replicar pero cogi su cara con delicadeza y le plante un señor beso dejándola sin aliento. Cuando lo recupero empezamos otra vez aunque ahora yo me senté más cerca de ella para que estuviera más cómoda.

Tras estar un rato en el hospital me pidió que fuera a su casa a por el neceser, productos para su aseo, un peine y algo de ropa para Dany como estaba con Rose y mi madre fui directo a su casa.

La vivienda todavía carecía de puerta y supuse que seguiría como la dejamos cuando subimos a la ambulancia.

Pase delante del charco sangre y subí las escaleras. En el pasillo de arriba también había signos de lucha intente hacer la vista gorda por que encabronarme no me valdría de nada.

Cogi una maleta del armario y metí ropa de Dany, algunos juguetes incluso el cornetín que le regale, pase al baño a llenar el neceser de Bella. Cuando volví a su habitación me encontré allí con una chica bajita, con pelo corto despuntado mirando fijamente la maleta y con una mano en el pecho. Era de aspecto frágil y no me pareció peligrosa, pose mi mano en su hombro para llamar su atención y preguntar quien era y antes de que pudiera hablar me copio del antebrazo y me propino un codazo en la boca del estomago para terminar retorció mi brazo colocándomelo en la espalda.

-¿Quién cojones eres? ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Dónde coño están Dany y Bella? ¡Contesta maldito carbón¡ decía mientras subía más mi brazo.

Cuando me recupere del golpe analice la situación decidí que no abriría la boca al igual que esta posición de desventaja no me agradaba.

Con un giro rápido de mi cuerpo acabe con la pequeña chica entre mis brazos coloque mi brazo alrededor de su cuello sin apretar mucho para pudiera responderme.

-Creo que yo are las preguntas ella seguía intentando encontrar la manera de soltarse.

-No te vas a escapar, ósea que habla de una vez ¿Quién coño te manda? ¿Qué quieres?.

-Jaja, eres realmente un estupido si piensas que voy a hablar contigo.

-Puede que cambies de idea dentro de un rato y de repente me piso con uno de esos tacones de aguja haciéndome aullar de dolor.

-venga marica te daré tu merecido con mi familia no se mete nadie. ¿familia?.-¿Qué donde esta mi hermana y Dany? ¡¡DESGRACIADO ¡¡ me quede en shock ¿había dicho hermana?.

-¿Eres Alice la hermana de Bella?. La gire para poder ver si mentía y nos quedamos cara a cara.

-Te va a dar igual quien sea cuando acabe conmigo no te van a reconocer ni en tu casa.

La agite un poco a ver si se centraba. –Pues entonces no te importara contestarme ¿no? además si me contestas puede que te diga donde están.

-Si soy Mary Alice Swan, ¡¿y tu quien eres ehh?¡. Me reto.

-Pues creo que tu me puedes llamar Edward ó cuñado como prefieras. Se paralizo y empezaron a agrandársele los ojos.

-Dado que en un futuro seremos familia me gustaría que dejáramos de forcejear. La solté con cautela.

-Pero ¿Dany y Bella donde están? ¿Por qué no hay puerta? ¿la… la sangre de quien es? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? …

-Si te callas un segundo te contesto pero bueno ya lo sabrías si hubieras contestado a las llamadas de Bella. La recrimine.- Lo que pasa es que anoche de madrugada un encapuchado intento secuestrar a Dany, Bella se despertó y logro que el pequeño escapara pero ella…

-¡¡¡¡¡QUEEE¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Dónde esta? ¿Cómo esta? Se puso histérica cogiendome de la solapa de la camisa.

-Se encuentra bien, ella se rompió una pierna pero se recuperara, yo he venido a coger unas cosas para llevarle. Me ayudo a llenar la maleta y la baje al piso de abajo, allí se encontraban tres maletas gigantescas.

-Son mis pertenencias, venían a quedarme una temporadita con Bella. ¿Qué ago con ellas?.

-No se, en mi coche no caben todas, te parece si llamo a mi hermano y le digo que las lleve a casa de mis padres. Te puedes quedar allí por lo menos hasta que aquí allá puerta y el equipo de limpieza venga a arreglar el desastre. Pensé que por un momento seria como su hermana y me lo pondría difícil pero acepto encantada.

Nos fuimos antes de que viniera Emmett por que Alice estaba impaciente.

Hablamos todo el camino hacia el hospital y cuando encontré un sitio y aparque nos dirigimos dentro.

-Sabes, me caes bien, creo que estaré de tu lado cuando conozcas a mi padre.

-Ohh¡ yo ya lo conozco, estuve a su servicio hace un par de años. Se empezó a reír.

-Ya ya, pero antes no eras el novio de su hija. Y cuando vio mi cara soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno no te preocupes, que aunque ya no le caigas bien por lo menos no eres hombre que dejo embarazada a su pequeña y luego la abandono. Trague en seco y logre susurrar. –Creo que a la reunión familiar tendré que llevar chaleco antibalas. Alice me miro sin comprender y simplemente afirme.-Yo soy el padre de Dany. Su cara era para enmarcar, predominaba la sorpresa junto con la curiosidad aunque había una pizca de temor. Se recupero en un instante y entramos en la puerta de la habitación.

-tenemos mucho de que hablar. Concluyo palmeándome la espalda, puesto que al hombro no llegaba.

Alice pasó sin llamar y se abalanzo peligrosamente a la cama de Bella. Esta la recibió con los brazos no obstante se noto que la caída del cuerpo de su hermana sobre ella la dejo sin aliento.

Los ojos se las humedecieron y la abrazo como si fuera a desaparecer de repente me sentí como un intruso al presenciar esa escena y a Rose la debió pasar lo mismo por que se levanto de la silla y se coloco a mi lado.

* * *

**¿Qué rumores habrá? ¿Dany podrá ayudar a encontraran al encapuchado? ¿Qué hará Jake cuando descubra que le salió competencia? Creo que son demasiadas preguntas para un solo capi pero quien sabe.**

**Estas son algunas ideas de futuras historias y me gustaría que eligierais la que os apetece que escriba primero.**

**1. LA PIANISTA Y EL MEDICO**

**En España. Que pasara cuando un medico viudo con una niña pequeña conozca a su vecina una Bella pianista y ciega. Todos humanos. Categoría M. Por Lemnon.**

**2. EL CAMPAMENTO DE LOS REBELDES**

**Un lago, a cada horilla un campamento chicos a un lado y chicas a otro. Que pasara cuando tras un accidente se junten los grupos campamentos para realizar actividades. Todos humanos. Categoría M. Por Lemnon.**

**3. ¿LAS MANOS EN LA OBRA?**

**Todos humanos. Que pasara con una Bella deprimida cuando pasa por unos pisos en construcción y la piropeen los obreros. M por Lemnon y lenguaje obsceno. BxE/EMxR/AxJ.**

**N/A: Hola, deseo que les haya gustado. El capitulo 9 se titulara ENCUENTROS BRUSCOS I por Alice POV. **

**IMPORTANTE: LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION SERA EN 15 DIAS. AUNQUE ESTA VEZ SI QUE NO OS LO ASEGURO POR QUE TENGO QUE ENTREGAR UN TRABAJO EL 21 DE ESTE MES. UN SALUDO A TODAS Y GRACIAS. **

**Si os apetece pulsar el botón verde y dejar un comentario me haría mucha ilusión. Porfa.**_**Me gustaría saber sus opiniones de los capis. Besitos y que sean felices.**_


	9. Encuentros Bruscos I

_**¡¡¡SORPRESA, HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR¡¡¡ **_

_**CREO QUE ME MEREZCO ALGUN REVIEW PORFAAAAAAAA**_

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer sus personalidades y sus vidas, yo solo juego con una historia que se me ocurrió, no se si la leerá alguien pero tenia que publicarla. Muchas gracias._

_No se si describiré a los personajes puesto que yo me los imagino como en la película Crepúsculo. _

_De antemano me disculpo si ofendo a algún militar puesto que no tengo un extenso conocimiento de esa vida ni de sus rutinas._

_**Las quiero agradecer a las que han añadido esta historia como favorita. **_

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 9: Encuentros Bruscos I

**Alice POV**

Por fin estaba con mi hermanita, mi familia de verdad no la gente falsa que se aprovecha de ti … para Alice no, no y no tienes que pensar en Bella.

Me despegue de ella y la limpie las lágrimas.

-Ohh¡¡ Alice, ella es Rose mi mejor amiga, Rose esta es mi hermana. Me acerque a la mujer rubia que no había visto hasta ahora y estaba al lado de mi cuñadito. Vestía un elegante pero informal vestido rosa pálido que se ajustaba a toda ella llegando a sus caderas con un poco de vuelo hasta las rodillas y para terminar tenía unos Manolos último modelo con taconazo de vértigo.

-Ohhhhh¡¡¡¡ esos zapatos, esos zapatos son divinos. Y comencé a abrazarla mientras daba saltitos de la emoción. Ella me devolvió el abrazo y dijo.- Ah pues tienes que ver mis Jimmy Choos, son la joya de la corona.

-Pues creo que seremos muy buenas amigas. Pero ¿Cómo no has podido enseñar algo de saber vestir a mi hermana? Eso Bella hay que arreglarlo, te ves horrible. Dije mientras Edward se sentaba en la cama y la daba un besito en los labios.

-Gracias, gracias ahora tendré que pasar por tres o cuatro casas en construcción para que los obreros me piropeen y suba un poco mi autoestima.

-¡Bella¡ la regañe.-Este color no te favorece.

-Ohhh¡¡. Perdóname por llevar el camisón del hospital como todos los enfermos. Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Como sea, tenemos que arreglarlo…. En ese momento entro una mujer de pelo color caramelo y sonrisa risueña de la mano de mi pequeño sobrino.

Los ojos de Dany se fijaron en Edward y soltó la mano de la mujer corriendo a abrazar a su padre. Nunca lo vi con una carita tan ilusionada parecía que sentía devoción por él y me pareció que a su padre le pasaba lo mismo.

-¡¡¡Papi¡¡¡ taldaste un montón. Y le beso la mejilla.

-Es que me entretuve un poquito, pero te traje una sorpresa.

-¡Cual¡ dámelo porfa. –mira a quien he traído a verte. Y giro a Dany para que quedáramos el uno frente al otro.

-¡¡TIA ALI ¡¡ bájame papi. Este obedeció y el pequeño se lanzo contra mi, lo cogi al vuelo y empezamos a girar juntos.

-Te he echado de menos mi sobrino favorito.

-Yo tamien tita.

Nos empezamos a poner al día de todo pero sobre todo me explico Bella lo referente a su agresor que tenían sospechas de que podía ser algo contra la familia. Me había estado intentando localizar y me advirtió que tuviera cuidado con los militares de ojos claros que se me acercaran sobre todo si iba sola. Aunque no sabían si tendría algún cómplice.

Ante tanta audiencia no podía preguntar a mi hermana por el hombre que se sentaba en la cama a su lado acariciándola el pelo y juro que moría de ganas por enterarme de la historia.

Rose se fue por sus hijos y yo lleve a Dany a comer mientras el tortolito hacia compañía a la tortolita de mi hermana.

-Ten cuidado con ese codo no agredas a nadie. Dijo Edward sonriendo.

-¿Le pegaste?. Pregunto mi hermanita sorprendida.

-No fue mucho, es que lo intente inmovilizar pero se me escapo, todavía no entiendo como, lo tenía bien sujeto como papa nos enseño.

-Ja ja ja, creo que tu fallo fue no tumbarme contra el suelo, allí no hubiera podido hacer nada, recuérdalo la próxima vez que te haga falta.

-No te preocupes lo recordare. Le asegure.

Aunque la comida era mejorable no estuvo mal, de postre cogimos musse de limón y tras mi café con leche nos dirigimos de vuelta a la habitación.

Cuando llegamos al final del pasillo y estando a pocos metros de nuestro destino vi de reojo una tienda de artículos de regalo.

-Dany vamos a comprar algo a mami en esa tienda.

-No ti ajo no quiero comprar.

Mierda se acordaba de nuestra última visita de cinco horas al centro comercial.

-Solo será un momento, n o te preocupes, y tire con suavidad de la mano que tenia entrelazada a la mía.

-No no y no. Se estaba poniendo difícil.

-Sabes creo que tienen libros de colorear, si me acompañas te comprare los que te gusten. Ya lo tenía comprado.

-Pero no teno colores. Dijo tristón.

-Yo te los compro también, vamos.

Y al girar para encaminarnos a la tienda me tropecé con un militar que cortaba mi paso.

-Ohh, disculpe iba distraída, y le sonreí coquetamente porque estaba cañón.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas con el chico? Y alargo la mano para tomarme del brazo.

En un movimiento rápido me deshice de su mano antes de que me atrapara, retrocedí unos pasos y puse a Dany tras de mí. Me fije más detenidamente y descubrí que tenía los ojos claros por lo que mi sobrino podría estar en peligro.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a Dany, cabronazo, él se viene conmigo.

-Yo creo que no, fíjate como lo cojo. Seme acerco pero yo estaba preparada, le pegue con todas mis ganas en el estomago haciendo que se arrodillara. Entonces le empujé con mi tacón he hice que se tumbara bocabajo, cogí sus brazos pero en ese momento se recupero y me agarro de las muñecas tumbándome en el suelo y él encima mío. Sus ojos enseñaban la prepotencia que tenia pero lo que no sospechaba es que esa era mi postura favorita, de pequeña fui a gimnasia rítmica y me doblaba como una espiga.

Cuando vi que tenía suficiente hueco entre sus piernas metí las mías, flexionándolas contra mi abdomen para tomar impulso y lo lance sobre mi cabeza haciéndolo darse un buen golpe en la espalda.

Solo se escuchaba a Dany animarme y a el hombre tocarse la rabadilla del culo gimiendo de dolor.

Aproveche la ventaja y ahora si lo inmovilice dándole la vuelta, me puse a horcajadas sobre él y sujete sus manos a la espalda. Estaba tan dolorido que apenas mostro resistencia alguien me levanto por los aires y me sujeto por los brazos uniéndomelos a los costados de mi cuerpo. Frente a mí se levantaba una mole de hombre que parecía un rascacielos. Era como un gigante comparado con mi cuerpo, parecía que era vigorexico. Moreno corpulento y ojos oscuros.

-No te tengo miedo. Dije intentando zafarme pero que mis pies no tocaran el suelo no me ayudaba.

-Ja, ja, ja pues deberías, pareces una pelusa muy fácil de barrer. Y me poso en el suelo sin soltarme.

-Creo que todavía no he encontrado la escoba que pueda barrerme ¿quieres probar?. Pregunte inocente.- por que ahora estoy en desventaja, eres un poquito abusan.

-Valla, de acuerdo no me tachen de poco caballeroso. Me soltó y nos pusimos en posición de pelea.

Estuve lanzando golpes que impactaban contra su cuerpo sin el menor daño visible. El muy chulo no me respondía a los golpes sino que los recibía o los esquivaba con una sonrisa burlona que escapaba de sus labios.

Me enfurecí peligrosamente y decidí que no tenía porque jugar limpio y opte por la típica y siempre con buen resultado patada en la entrepierna. Tome impulso y le golpee. El pobre infeliz cayó al suelo como un muñeco de trapo, con cara de dolor intenso.

Mire para coger a Dany y retirarme corriendo en busca de ayuda y lo encontré saltando sobre el otro hombre, uno intentando cubrirse y el otro gritando eufórico. Lo subí en mi hombro y llegue a la habitación.

**

* * *

**

¿Dany podrá ayudar a encontraran al encapuchado? ¿Qué hará Jake cuando descubra que le salió competencia?

**N/A: Hola, deseo que les haya gustado. El capitulo 10 se titulara ENCUENTROS BRUSCOS II por Edward POV. **

**IMPORTANTE: LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION SERA ANTES DE 15 DIAS. AUNQUE ESTA VEZ SI QUE NO OS LO ASEGURO POR QUE TENGO QUE ENTREGAR UN TRABAJO. UN SALUDO A TODAS Y GRACIAS. **

**Si os apetece pulsar el botón verde y dejar un comentario me haría mucha ilusión. Porfa.**_**Me gustaría saber sus opiniones de los capis. Besitos y que sean felices.**_


	10. Encuentros Bruscos II

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer sus personalidades y sus vidas, yo solo juego con una historia que se me ocurrió, no se si la leerá alguien pero tenia que publicarla. Muchas gracias._

_No se si describiré a los personajes puesto que yo me los imagino como en la película Crepúsculo. _

_De antemano me disculpo si ofendo a algún militar puesto que no tengo un extenso conocimiento de esa vida ni de sus rutinas._

__

**Las quiero agradecer a las que han añadido esta historia como favorita. **

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Encuentros Bruscos II**

**Edward POV**

Alice y Dany se fueron a comer y pude hablar con Bella del encuentro con su hermana, la deje el neceser en el baño y me senté su lado. Yo estaba dispuesto a hablar pero ella tenía otras intenciones y por supuesto que yo no quito caramelos a los niños y la di lo que quería, aunque debería decir lo que queríamos.

Me incline sobre ella aun sentado y la bese lentamente, pero este se empezó a intensificar dejándonos sin aliento. Con las frentes juntas tras coger aire nos miramos a los ojos.

-He pensado (besito) que quizás (besito) deberíamos (besito) replantearnos (besito) eso de tomárnoslo (besito, besito) con calma. Me miro a los ojos y concluyo.- Necesito más de ti. Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado.

-Tu mandas mi reina, haz lo que quieras conmigo… besito… soy todo tuyo. Se apodero de mis labios y me acerco contra ella cogiendome del cuello de la camisa y juntando nuestros pechos y haciéndome estremecer al sentir sus pezones duros como el acero. Bajo sus manos a mis pectorales y descendió a mis abdominales, soltó un gemido de placer y eso me descontrolo. Pose una mano en uno de sus costados y desde la cintura fui ascendiendo hasta su tentador pecho, acariciándolo superficialmente y eso fue suficiente para que ella también se excitara intensificando el beso, mediante una lucha encarnizada de lenguas.

Empezó a desabrocharme los botones de mi camisa y yo encendido como estaba me deleite ampliamente con su seno, pellizcándolo suavemente su pezón endurecido.

Cuando no hubo más botones que quitar me abrió la camisa y poso sus frías manos en mi ardiente pecho, acariciándome entero con ansia.

-Bella. Gemí contra sus labios, no podía parar, la deseaba tanto.

-Más… Edward más. Pedía una y otra vez. Atrayéndome hacia ella con sus manos en mi espalda juntando nuestros pechos más.

Descendí por su costado, sin quitar una mano de su nuca, hasta llegar a su pierna donde acababa la tela de su camisón y empezaba su pierna.

Ya no me detendría, me daba igual el lugar, todo, todo menos Bella.

Me encontré pensando ya la forma de no lastimar más su pierna derecha en el camino al placer. Podía escucharla gemir mi nombre debajo de mi como solo lo hizo esa vez hacia tanto tiempo.

Cuando metí mi mano bajo su camisón supe que no había vuelta atrás y también que no era ni momento ni lugar pero ella lo pedía, gemía y gemía en mi boca.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera subir ese horroroso camisón y sentir su piel sedosa, escuche como alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

Bella se paralizo al instante abriendo los ojos y miro los míos, luego miro a mi camisa desabrochada dejando caer sus manos que se encontraban en mi espalda.

Yo por mi parte me separe de ella sentándome en la cama más cómodamente pero sin dejar de mirarla.

Creo que no se podía estar más colorada que mi novia en ese instante. Al igual que se a ciencia cierta que no s podía estar más excitado que yo. Estaba tan caliente que se hubieran podido freír huevos en mi abdomen."NO EWDARD NO, PIENSA EN OTRA COSA".

Pero por más que quería no podía, iba a matar a quien nos hubiera interrumpido. Se volvió a escuchar ese carraspeo molesto y me gire para enfrentar a esa persona tan poco oportuna que para mi sorpresa además parecía enfadado en lugar de avergonzado.

-Hola Jacob ¿Cómo tú por aquí? Pregunte con un poquito de enfado.

-Eeh, pues vinia a ver como estaba Bella. Se acerco un poco a la cama para verla mejor supuse.

-Hola Bella ¿te encuentras mejor?. Mire a Bella y todavía seguía roja.

-Si…. Se aclaro la garganta.- No fue nada, es más escandaloso de lo que parece.

Y me miro, sonrojándose de nuevo, la bese la frente y la tome las manos. Me sonrió abiertamente hasta que me echo un vistazo de arriba abajo volviéndose a sonrojar intensamente. No entendí el porqué, mi novia me miro a los ojos y luego me observo detenidamente el pecho. Por inercia mire y descubrí que todavía tenía la camisa desabrochada. Me di en el cabeza mentalmente y con una mano me abroche los botones con maestría. Bella soltó una risita nerviosa mordiéndose el labio.

Me acomode en la cama apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero de esta y mi cariñosa novia aprovecho mi posición y se recostó en mi pecho.

Así pasó un rato hablando con Jacob, este al ver que las respuestas cada vez tardaban más en llegar decidió marcharse y entonces mi ángel se acomodo mejor colocando una mano en mi pecho.

Pasamos un rato sin hablar, ella hacia dibujitos en mi pecho y yo acariciaba su pelo. Me habría estado así eternamente, solo me faltaba tener cerca a un pequeño hombrecillo y mi felicidad seria completa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltándonos, apareciendo Alice con Dany al hombro.

Me levante deprisa ay me aproxime.- ¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Han intentado llevarse a Dany, los he dejado inconscientes en el suelo, vamos a detenerlos Edward.

-Pero tia ez q…. empezó a protestar el pequeño al ver que nos íbamos.

-Dany campeón ve con mama y cuídala. El obedeció al instante. No me fije en la cara de Bella solo quería atrapar a esos malnacidos.

Cuando llegamos al pasillo observe a dos hombres de gran tamaño revolcarse de dolor en el suelo.

Al acercarnos pude ver a mi hermano con los ojos llorosos y sujetándose las pelotas con las dos manos. Y el otro hombre era ¿Jasper?, estaba despeinado y daba pequeños quejidos de dolor sin tocarse en ningún sitio en especial.

-Venga Edward detenlos, ellos intentaron llevarse a Dany. Decía Alice muy convencida. Los dos hombres fijaron los ojos en mí y yo no pude nada mas que reír y reír. Estuve riendo un rato hasta que encontré las fuerzas que necesitaba para parar.

-Ali estos son Emmet mi hermano y Jasper mi mejor amigo. Chicos ella es Alice la hermana de Bella. Cuando los presente ya se estaban levantando pero todos tenían cara de sorpresa.

-Pero… pero él me intento quitar a Dany. Dijo mi cuñadita señalando a Jasper.

-Porque creía que te lo estabas llevando a la fuerza, como iba a saber quien eras. Parecía un poco enfadado, supongo por el hecho de que le hubieran vencido alguien, cosa que rara vez pasaba, hasta a mi me costaba ganarle en una pelea.

-Vale entiendo porque os pusisteis a pelear vosotros dos pero ¿tú que tienes que ver?. Mire a mi hermano esperando respuesta.

-Pues resulta que vine a conocer a tu cuñada después de dejar su ropa en cas de mama y vi que Jasper necesitaba ayuda y no pregunte. Se encogió de hombros.

-Y mientras Alice y Emmet estaban peleando ¿tú qué hiciste Jasper?

-Pues resulta que tu querido hijo aprovecho que estaba en el suelo para saltarme encima. Dijo mientras se sacudía el traje que tenía unas pequeñas pisadas blancas. Con este comentario ya no aguante y seguí riendo camino de la habitación de Bella. Cuando entre encontré a mi tesoro riendo a carcajada limpia, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y comenzamos a reír de nuevo. Cuando paramos los dos hombres uniformados todavía estaban enfadados con cara de perro y brazos cruzados.

Por otro lado Alice estaba feliz al lado de su hermana mirando de vez en cuando con inocencia a los chicos.

-Sabes que, puede que conmigo puedas pero te voy a achuchar a mi Rose, ya veras ya. Con un esfuerzo monumental no me reí.

Pues que sepas que ya la conozco y no creo que le agrade este comentario. Con ojos de sorpresa Emmet se arrodillo frente a Alice.

-No se lo digas porfa. Suplicaba haciendo un puchero.-Me castigara sin jugar, ya sabes. Ese comentario lo había suavizado porque estaba mi pequeño delante si no a saber que barbaridad abría soltado.

-Tita no digaz nada, a mi tapoco me guta que me caztigue mama.

-Vale pero tú me perdonas por lo de la patadita tonta que se me escapo.

-Ohh, perfecto ya casi las siento y todo. Me empecé a descojonar pero Emmet me encaro levantándose.

-¡Tu callate¡, tenias que haber luchado con ella y verías. Tiene apariencia de Pitufina pero lucha como Conan el Bárbaro, sin ofender claro.

-Pues para serte sincero yo he luchado con ella pero no me dio tantos problemas. Los dos me miraron sorprendidos y después miraron a Alice para corroborar la historia, ella simplemente asintió y se ruborizo.

-Valla, parece que has venido con ganas de guerra. Emmet y sus cosas.

-Papi, podemos juga lota vez a la lucha. Se acerco a mi oído y susurro. – yo voy pol Jazz, tu pol Em, ez mas gande. Acaricie su cabeza y bese su frente sonriéndole.

-Otro día Dany cuando mama este buena así nos ayuda. Y apreté la mano de Bella que me dedico una enorme sonrrisa.

Al rato de estar hablando tranquilamente Jasper nos dio una noticia.

-Bueno la verdad es que yo venia por trabajo, ya que nos han llegado las contestaciones de todos los cuarteles y venia a ver si Dany podía intentarlo de nuevo. En total son 15 sitios ¿podéis pasaos hoy por el despacho?

-Vale yo lo llevo. Mire a Alice sorprendido.

-¡Que¡ no puedo soportar tanta miel, me empalagan.

-A todo esto ¿Dónde esta Tom?, pensaba que estabais comprometidos pero no veo el anillo.

Río con amargura. – El anillo se lo tire a la cara haciendo que se acuerde de mi de por viva. El muy canalla viajaba conmigo mientras otra de sus novias le esperaba en casa, por lo que tras darle su merecido lo deje en la calle sin un duro en Milán. Bella abrió los brazos y su hermana se encadeno a ellos.

-Te juro que los hombres son basura, son todos iguales, como eres buena en la cama solo buscan eso de ti.

-Ey no ofendas a los presentes. Soltó Emmet.- yo estoy casado ósea que no cuento pero aquí están el novio de tu hermana ó osito amoroso como prefieras llamarlo y al buscador de su alma gemela ó Jasper para los conocidos, que tiene la estupida teoría de que si en la primera cita no surge el flechazo para que quedar una segunda vez, de echo yo creo que todavía es virgen. Y empezaron a pelearse.

-Señores. Alce la voz un poco.-que hay señoritas presentes y también mi pequeño, por favor controlen su lenguaje y compórtense. Les regañe.

De pronto Alice se recupero de su abatimiento, salto de la cama sobresaltando a Bella.

-tenemos que ir al centro comercial a cenar cuando salgas de aquí, hay que celebrar que la tienes un gato que se coma el pez de la pecera. Ese comentario me recordó a los de mi querido hermano solo que fue tan sutil que mi se entero, pero Bella estaba muy colorada e intentaba no mirarme.-… que estamos juntos. Seguía diciendo mientras daba saltitos de alegría.

-No Ali, tendre que ir en silla de ruedas o con muletas, no te puedo seguir el ritmo. Se quejo mi chica, y vi como se le iluminaban los ojos a Dany.

-¡A no, eso si que no¡ iras en silla de ruedas ¿Edward? ¿Te importaría empujar la silla de ruedas cuando vallamos al centro comercial? Me pregunto poniendo carita de niña buena.

-Eeee … no, por supuesto.

-¡FANTASTICO¡ chillo aplaudiéndose a si misma.- Vosotros también os apuntáis verdad. Sentencio ella.

-Vale. Contesto un indeciso Jasper.

-Por mi esta bien pero tendremos que vigilar para que los duendes de papa Noel note lleven pensando que eres unote ellos. Alice quedo con la boca abierta.

-Sabes que David le pego una patada en las bolitas a Goliat y puedo volver ha hacerlo. Dijo mi cuñada en tono amenazante.

-Uu, uu, me estas dando un miedito pequeño saltamontes. Dijo burlándose de ellay ganándose una mirada asesina.

Al rato de estar hablando Ali salio de la mano con mi hijo y agarrada del brazo de Jasper cosa que me extraño pues mi amigo era poco dado a las demostraciones de cariño publicas.

La oferta de quedarme solo con mi novia era tentadora decidí hacer algo de provecho y fui a hablar con el medico. Este me aseguro que en un par de días máximo la daría el alta y podríamos celebrar las navidades en familia, porque para mis estas serian las primeras navidades con mi familia al completo.

* * *

**¿Dany podrá ayudar a encontraran al encapuchado? ¿Qué pasara en el dia de compras?**

**N/A: Hola, deseo que les haya gustado. El capitulo 11 se titulara COMPRAS. **

**IMPORTANTE: LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION SERA ANTES DE 10 DIAS. UN SALUDO A TODAS Y GRACIAS. **

**SI OS APETECE PULSAR EL BOTÓN VERDE Y DEJAR UN COMENTARIO ME HARÍA MUCHA ILUSIÓN. PORFA.**_**ME GUSTARÍA SABER SUS OPINIONES DE LOS CAPIS. **_

_**BESITOS Y QUE SEAN FELICES.**_


	11. Compras I

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer sus personalidades y sus vidas, yo solo juego con una historia que se me ocurrió._

_No se si describiré a los personajes puesto que yo me los imagino como en la película Crepúsculo. _

_De antemano me disculpo si ofendo a algún militar puesto que no tengo un extenso conocimiento de esa vida ni de sus rutinas._

__

**Las quiero agradecer a las que han añadido esta historia como favorita. **

* * *

**Hola espero que no me echaran mucho de menos, me quedo un poco largo pero así pueden leer con calma hasta el siguiente. Deseo que les guste por lo que me escriban algún Review.**

**Capitulo 11: Compras I**

**Alice POV**

Me agarre del brazo de Jasper y salimos rumbo a su despacho. Me monto en uno de esos coches militares ¡Era chulísimo¡ Dani y yo estábamos eufóricos dando pequeños saltitos y sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla hasta que él nos llamo la atención y solo pudimos quedarnos sentados. Pero aun así de subidón jugamos al calientamanos(1). Por supuesto gano Dany con un poquito de ayuda por mi parte.

Al llegar Jass me abrió la puerta y me tendió la mano, eso me lleno de ternura.

Una vez en el despacho my sobrino se quedo viendo todos esos pines y Jasper y yo nos sentamos a hablar.

-¡Ah¡ se quejo al sentarse.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿te duele mucho?. Entonces lo comprendí, la "paliza" que le habíamos dado le dejaría unos buenos moratones.

-No te preocupes, mañana estaré peor. Eso si, entre mi tono de piel albino natural y los moratones negros pareceré una vaca lecheras.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo, era tan rico.

-¿Sabes? Tengo una crema para los moratones puede que con eso en un par de días estes perfecto. Y como a sido mía la culpa me comprometo a echártela una vez al dia. Iva a rechistar. –Eeehh, eehh no acapto un no por respuesta.

-Esta bien, como desees , pero Alice en serio…

-¡EZTE, EZTE, JASS EZTE ES¡ CHILLO DE PRONTO Dany señalando un pin. Nos acercamos rápidamente.

-¿Dany estás seguro? ¿Los has visto todos bien?. El pequeño asintió. - ¿No dudas entre dos?, estas al 100% seguro de que es este ¿Verdad?

-¡ SIIII ¡ grito Dany eufórico salto de la silla y empezó a bailar sin dejar de cantar.

-Ectoi que lompo pol aquí, que lompo pol alla, que lompo pol loz doz lados … imitando a Steve Urkel de la serie cosas de casa.

Yo no podía dejar de reírme hasta que me fije en la cara de Jasper.-¿Qué pasa?.

-El pin es del cuartel de tu padre, no se que pensar, puede que Dany lo halla confundido con el que tiene tu padre, pero no se.

-Jasper, Dany no ve a papa desde el verano y no creas que va de uniforme para salir por ahí con su nieto, creo que no pierdes nada investigándolo a unas malas siempre puedes recular. Y cuando Jasper iba a hablar me acorde e algo.

-de todas formas me dijo Bella que puede que fueran a por la familia ¿no? Pues puede que intenten hacer daño a mi padre por medio de nosotras. ¿Tiene sentido ó estoy desvariando?

-Tita, ¿podo il a vel al abuelito?.Dijo Dany tirándome de la camisa.

-Claro mi cielo ahora te paso a buscar. Seguimos hablando un rato dándole el teléfono de papa para que le localizara y ver si tenía algún enemigo. Me aseguró que me tendría bien vigilada para que no me pasara nada (Que absurdo no, yo siempre me había defendido sola y no podía quejarme). Pero en fin era tan momo y tierno que me dejaría que me protegiera.

**Edward POV**

Los días en el hospital pasaban rápido gracias a Dios no volvimos a perder tanto el control pero yo me pasaba empalmado casi todo el día y gran parte de la noche esto no era normal. Era verdad que hacia casi un año que no tenía relaciones pero asta que conocí a Bella no pareció una molestia. Pero ahora cual quier roce o caricia me ponía como una moto. Aun así no me resistía a tocarla a la menor oportunidad, habíamos perdido tanto tiempo. Suspire y entre a la habitación de mi novia.

-Hola preciosa. La sonreí como hacia desde que nos reencontramos.

-hola cariño. Y extendió los brazos para que la abrazase.-¿Dónde esta Dany?.

-Se quedo en casa con tu hermana preparando los últimos detalles. Suspiro resignada, había decidido que prefería volver a su casa y aunque a mi me preocupaban los posibles traumas que pudiera tener no la pude hacer cambiar de opinión, es tan terca cuando quiere. En fin lo único bueno es que no estaría sola Alice y yo la cuidaríamos bien.

-Voy a hablar con el medico a ver si ya nos podemos in a casa. Su cara se ilusiono.

No tardamos mucho y en una hora estábamos en el aparcamiento con una silla de ruedas y con unas muletas.

Acomode a Bella en el coche y salimos a su casa.

-Estoy deseando llegar y tumbarme en la cama. Dijo la pobre, si supiera que no iba a reconocer la casa. Mi cuñada se tomo la libertad hasta de pintar la casa con colores, aunque he de reconocer que quedaban bien.

Iba a salir para sacar a Bella cuando me detuvo tomándome del brazo, la mire y supe lo que quería. Me acerque lentamente y vi como se humedecía los labios, nos besamos lentamente pero era un beso intenso, ella poso sus manos en mi pecho calentándome al instante y aunque mi pequeño problema aumentaba no le di importancia y disfrute del momento, poco me importaba que toda mi familia estuviera en la casa de Bella para la fiesta sorpresa.

Nos separamos y puse a mi novia en la silla de ruedas. Al abrir la puerta nos recibieron con un ¡SORPRESA¡ y Emmet y Alice se acercaron a nosotros separándonos.

A regañadientes acompañe a mi hermano a la cocina nada más entrar por la puerta Emmet levanto las manos.

-¿Qué haces? Se te perdió un tornillo.

-No, pero no me siento seguro cuanto me apuntan con un arma cargada. y me señalo mi entrepierna.

Rodee los ojos siempre se fijaba en lo mismo.

-¿Qué habéis estado haciendo manitas en el coche? Parece que tardabais en bajar.

-Emmet, no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga o no con mi novia, por favor compórtate que están papa y mama.

-Uuuu, uuu, parece que alguien necesita un polvete por qui.

-¿Qué es un polvete papi? Dijo mi pequeño entrando por la puerta y lanzándose a mis brazos.

Emmet no dejaba de reír, le fulmine con la mirada y me fige en me hijo. –Veras, es cuando no se limpia en un tiempo y se acumula el polvo.

-¿Y tu queres polvete? Pol que a mama no te va a dejal, paza mucho el tapo. Y con eso Emmet cayó al suelo sujetándose la tripa sin parar de reír. Yo intentaba mantener el tipo pero estaba muy rojo entre la furia por mi hermano y la vergüenza con mi niño.

-¿Dany? … ja ja ja… ¿porque… porque… no le dices a mama que si le va a dejar a tu papa sin polvetes?... ja ja ja. Seguía l muy imbécil. El pequeño miro sin entender.

-No le digas a tu mami, es un secreto entre tu y yo. Me apresure a decir y Dany me devolvió a cambio una enorme sonrisa, salió de la cocina y me encare con mi hermanito.

-Eres un aguafiestas, imagínate la cara de Bella si Dany le cuenta, hubiera estado roja como un pimiento por una semana.

-Eres imbécil. Y salí de la cocina sin mirarle más.

La fiesta paso sin percances y tras llevar a Bella a la cama y acostar a mi hijo me acomode lo mejor que pude en el sofá.

No dormí tranquilo. Alice salió con Jasper y todavía no regresaba, de vez en cuando hacia rondas por los dormitorios.

Dany estaba totalmente dormido lo arrope un poco y bese su frente, pero Bella sin embargo estaba inquieta, movía la cabeza y los brazos, me acerque. De pronto grito sentándose con los ojos abiertos y la mano en el pecho.

Me acerque apresuradamente y ella se giro a verme.

-Cielo ¿Qué pasa?, la acaricie la mejilla. Hizo un puchero amenazando con llorar.

-Ven aquí. Y me abrazo como si la vida la fuera en ello. Me acosté en la cama para que ella estuviera cómoda, la puerta se abrió y apareció mi hijo rascándose los ojos.

-¿mami tas bien?. Ella saco el rostro de mi pecho y dijo.

-Si cariño, sol tuve un mal sueño.-

-¿podo dolmil contigo eta noche?.

-Ven aquí. Muy contento se tiro a la cama sin miramientos.

-Papi. Me abrazo, y yo me volví a acostar para pasar mi primera noche en familia, boca arriba con mi hijo en el pecho y Bella con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y abrazada a mi cuello. Mientras yo con una mano sujetaba a Dany y con la otra a mi preciosa novia.

Al despertar note que mi niño no estaba, me espabile de inmediato tocándome el pecho y encontrando un papel.

"_tengo a Dany, lo llevare a desayunar y jugar al parque con Rose y los pequ8eños, luego lo dejo en casa de los abuelos y vengo por vosotros ¡ vamos al centro comercial¡._

_PD1: gracias por dejarme el volvo va de maravilla._

_PD2: Aprovechar el tiempo libre, ya me entienden"_

Me quede un poco mas tranquilo y me apegue a Bella más. La bese en la frente y ella se despertó. –mmm, ven aquí quiero dormir como Dany, escuchando los latidos de tu corazón. La coloque con cuidado encima mío, no abrió ni los ojos la acaricie la espalda por su fino camisón y a la primera caricia que la hice sentí como sus senos se erizaban queriendo rasgar la ropa ella inspiraba y expiraba contra mi pecho y con su dedo índice inspeccionaba cada musculo de mi brazo ayudándose de los demás dedos en ocasiones.

En un momento dado comenzó a frotarse contra mi suavemente y me excite tanto que Bella al notarlo gimió contra mi pecho y me mordió ligeramente.

-Bella cariño, no me ayudas.

-¿A que?. Pregunto con voz sensual.

- No sé si lo has notado, moví mi pelvis para que notara toda mi excitación. Pero me esta costando no acerté el amor en estos momentos.

-Edward. Levanto la cabeza subiendo por mi cuerpo hasta estar cara a cara. –Necesito algo que tu tienes y yo quiero, ósea que tienes que ser un niño bueno y dármelo. Me beso ligeramente y mordió mi labio inferior.

-¡Dios¡. Grite cuando me toco la erección son su mano. La mire a los ojos pero no vi arrepentimiento en ellos, metió la mano dentro de mi pijama y se sorprendió al notar que no llevara ropa interior. Se relamió y cogió mi miembro acariciándolo deliciosamente masturbándome.

Me apodere de su boca acariciando sus senos una y otra vez haciéndolas gemir. Cuando el aire se acabo hable en su boca. – Deja de torturarme, voy a ser un niño bueno y te daré lo que quieres.

-Menos promesas y más hechos. Protesto aumentando el ritmo con su mano.

Cuando me apodere de su boca deje a Bela debajo de mi cuerpo para comenzar un ataque escuche un portazo.

-¡Ya estoy aquí¡ y en ese momento sabia tres cosas con certeza:

1 tenia que haberle quitado las llaves de casa a mi cuñada.

2 Me iba a pasar empalmado el resto del día.

3 Estaba total e irrevocablemente condenado a no hacer el amor a Bella.

-Nooo¡ gimió Bella.

Deje reposar mi cabeza entre sus pechos que salían y entraban en la tela de ese pequeño camisón y me arrepentí porque todavía no me había podido deleitar chupándolos y acariciándolo ampliamente

-No … Bese su pecho derecho… podemos… bese el izquierdo… hacerla esperar bese su frente… o vendrá a buscarnos sentencie y me apodere de sus labios.

… Continuara

(1) Calientamanos: juego de dos personas. Las dos personas tienen sus manos juntas además con la punta de los dedos tocan los dedos de la otra persona. y una de ellas tiene que intentar dar a la otra, mientras que esta ultima tiene que intentar que no la den.

* * *

**¿Qué pasara en el día de compras? Las adelanto que pronto vendrán los Lenmon**

**N/A: Hola, deseo que les haya gustado. El capitulo 12 se titulara COMPRAS II. **

**IMPORTANTE: LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION SERA ANTES DE 10 DIAS, TENGO EXAMENES PERO INTENTARE CUMPLIR. UN SALUDO A TODAS Y GRACIAS. **

**SI OS APETECE PULSAR EL BOTÓN VERDE Y DEJAR UN COMENTARIO ME HARÍA MUCHA ILUSIÓN. PORFA.**_**ME GUSTARÍA SABER SUS OPINIONES DE LOS CAPIS. **_

_**BESITOS Y QUE SEAN FELICES Y SI TIENEN EXÁMENES MUCHA MIERDA Y QUE APRUEBEN.**_


	12. Compras II

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer sus personalidades y sus vidas, yo solo juego con una historia que se me ocurrió, no se si la leerá alguien pero tenia que publicarla. Muchas gracias._

_No se si describiré a los personajes puesto que yo me los imagino como en la película Crepúsculo. _

_De antemano me disculpo si ofendo a algún militar puesto que no tengo un extenso conocimiento de esa vida ni de sus rutinas._

_**Las quiero agradecer a las que han añadido esta historia como favorita. **_

**Hola espero que no me echaran mucho de menos, este tambien me quedo un poco largo pero así pueden leer con calma hasta el siguiente. Deseo que les guste por lo que me escriban algún Review.**

* * *

_**Anteriormente**_

_-Nooo¡ gimió Bella._

_Deje reposar mi cabeza entre sus pechos que salían y entraban en la tela de ese pequeño camisón y me arrepentí porque todavía no me había podido deleitar chupándolos y acariciándolo ampliamente_

_-No … Bese su pecho derecho… podemos… bese el izquierdo… hacerla esperar bese su frente… o vendrá a buscarnos sentencie y me apodere de sus labios._

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Compras II**

**Edward POV**

-Voy a matarla. Susurro Bella.

-De todas formas es mejor antes que durante aunque yo hubiera preferido después por supuesto.

-Creo que vamos a poner probar si es verdad la teoría de los huevos azules. Dijo desvergonzadamente.

-Me temo que ni una ducha fría va a ayudarme esta vez, parece que tomo viagra en vena. No iba a aguantar todo el día empalmado otra vez.

-¡VENGA DORMILONES, HORA DE DESPERTAR¡ ¡Ooooh¡

-Si cuñada, si ooooh oooh. Me levarte de encima de su hermana y bese su frente. –voy a ducharme.

-Deja agua caliente para Bella. Me gire para encararla.- No te preocupes no pensaba gastar ni una gota caliente, gracias. Dije un poco molesto.

-¡OOOOOOOOO¡ grito con los ojos bien abiertos.- parece que has salido de acampada y no te dio tiempo a recoger la tienda. Y acto seguido se rio.

Mire mi pantalón de pijama y la falta de ropa interior junto con mi estado de ánimo hacia que pareciera una tienda de campaña.

-Ja j aja, sabes no es gracioso. Sentencie.

-¡Eeeeh¡ para el carro, yo te avise de mis planes, haberlo hecho antes.

-La próxima vez por una hora aproximada para saber lo que significa antes.

Llegamos al centro comercial y nos encontramos con Jasper, mi hermano y su mujer. Lo que iba a ser una comida se transformo en una comida y una expedición de tiendas.

Bella estaba encantada puesto que al llevar la silla no podía entrar en esos probadores tan pequeños para probarse ropa, aunque eso no detuvo a Alice de que la comprara varios conjuntos con la escusa de cambiarlos si no la quedaban bien.

Todo marchaba correctamente hasta que llegamos a una tienda de marca, como llevábamos haciendo toda la tarde los chicos y Bella nos sentábamos en los bancos del exterior de la tienda con el mogollón de bolsas que nos endosaban siempre. Cuando de repente salió Alice como un cohete.

-Ooh Bella no te lo vas a creer, he encontrado el vestido perfecto ven vamos y tiro de la silla a una velocidad alarmante dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

**Bella POV**

Me secuestro, mi hermana me secuestro. Pasamos a un probador grande aunque con la silla y todas las prendas que había almacenado en los laterales quedaba el espacio justo. Cuando ya llegábamos 3 vestidos mis piernas se tambalearon.

-Alice, no aguanto mi equilibrio se desvanece y me voy a matar, déjalo ya ¿si? La suplique

-A no solo vas a probarte todo esto. Abrí los ojos de par en par, era una montonera de ropa inmensa. – tranquila hermanita traeré refuerzos. Me sentó en la silla en ropa interior esperando a que Rose y Alice aparecieran. Oí la puerta abrirse a mi espalda tras un rato.

-Ya era hora chicas me estoy congelando, tengo los pezones tan duros que creo que puedo picar hielo. El silencio me desconcertó levante la mirada y en el espejo vi a un Edward estático con la puerta abierta todavía. Me puse colorada como un tomate maduro y no reacción hasta que una brisa me hizo estremecer.

-Edward por dios pasa y cierra la puerta que me estoy helando, todavía le costo reaccionar unos segundos.

-Eeee… si… si… claro perdona.

-¿Dónde están todos?

-Pues Rose salio para que Emmet la ayudara a subirse una cremallera pero a los 5 minutos salieron con mucha prisa diciendo que iban al baño, supongo que ahora están teniendo sexo y les llevara un rato como siempre.

-Alice salio buscando a Rosi pero al no encontrarla dijo que como era un asunto de vida o muerte no te importaría, me arrastro y cuando vio a Jasper con toda la montonera de ropa freno en seco. Trago saliva. – Dijo que de todas formas los tres no cabíamos aquí y que no podía dejar a Jasper solito. Me sugirió que te lo probaras todo por que si no te lo comprara todo de todas formas.

Empecé a probarme vestidos y vestidos, las piernas me bailaban y Edward me apretaba contra su cuerpo para no dejarme caer. Ya no sentía frío si no un calor intenso. En ocasiones me escurría y el me agarraba rápido para no desnucarme.

El vestido que llevaba era muy ajustado, pura licra, me había costado metérmelo un triunfo y ahora al intentar sacarlo no podía yo sola.

-Edward ayúdame me tiene atrapada tras una risita me Molto una de las manos que tenia en mi cintura y empezó a luchar contra el vestido.

-No puedo con una mano Bella y si te suelto te matas.

-Inténtalo con las dos manos yo me agarro a la pared. Eso es lo que hicimos, le di la espalda puso sus manos en mis piernas subiendo de poco en poco.

-Esto es increíble ¿Cómo te lo has podido meter?

-No se, yo también me sorprendo. Y en un movimiento rápido ya lo tenia en el ombligo, me di cuenta por que sentí mis nalgas al aire la verdad es que era una situación muy comprometida, maldito tanga. Comenzó nuevamente a subir el vestido quedándose en mis pechos.

-No puedo subirlo más, ven date la vuelta lo obedecí y me coloco las manos han su cuello. – Agarrarte bien fuerte no te vayas a caer. Y con unos cuantos movimientos tras tocarme el pecho incluso lo consiguió sacar a mis brazos pero en el último empujón perdí el equilibrio y me aferre a él.

Los dos con respiración agitada nos abrazamos.

-Siempre pensé que la siguiente vez que te desnudara no me resultaría tan difícil, he sudado la gota gorda. Y nos empezamos a reír.

-Nunca pense que vestirse y desvestirse fuera tan conplicado. Me retire para airarlo a los ojos.

-Creo que tienes razón creía que no ibas a poder quitármelo. Y volvimos a reír.

-Ven siéntate y descansa me levanto del suelo y me colocó en mi silla quedándose muy cerca de mí. Apoye mi cabeza en su ombligo todavía me costaba respirar con normalidad, él me acariciaba el pelo y la espalda, suspire y me relaje cerrando los ojos.

Al cabo de unos minutos abrí los ojos observando el problema que tenia mi novio, gran problema por cierto, coloque mis manos en su cintura y me observo. Yo por otra parte me aferre a su camisa tirando de él para que se agachara.

Edward al entenderme se agacho poniendo sus manos en los reposabrazos de la silla.

-Que quieres preciosa me susurro. Estando cara a cara.

-Esto. Conteste y sin más le bese hasta casi perder la respiración.

Al terminar el se levanto quedando en la posición anterior y me dijo.- Creo que vas a acabar conmigo. Le mire y respondí. – Que sepas que apenas he comenzado. Me relamí los labios y con hábiles manos desabroche su pantalón antes de darle tiempo a protestar.

-Me encantas. Y no le quite ojo de encima… el calor de sus ojos, la pasión contenida.

-No tienes por q…

-Ssssss, se lo que quiero y lo tendré. Baje sus pantalones y vi sus boxer ajustadísimos, creo que ya estaba mojada solo de las vistas.

Me encantaba, desabroche su camisa de abajo a arriba, él me ayudo en dirección contraria y cuando tuve su pecho descubierto no podía más que tocarle. Eso le Escitia pues note como su miembro palpitaba. Solo esperaba hacerlo bien, era la primera vez pero tenia confianza, tome con las dos manos el elástico del calzoncillo y lo baje lentamente hasta que sus nalgas estuvieron fuera. Le gire y me deleite con ese precioso trasero respingón, deje unos cuantos besos húmedos en cada nalga y por ultimo le mordisquee flojito pero con intención.

Pero no había acabado con él, le gire, acerque su ombligo y lo chupe suavemente conforme iba deslizado su ropa interior a sus rodillas fui descendiendo del ombligo besando y chupando cuando me encontré con su excitadísimo miembro y me sorprendió la poca vergüenza que tuve al sostenerlo con una mano y orientarlo hacia mi boca.

La teoría la sabía por que he visto películas y eso pero nunca pensé que en la práctica yo también disfrutaría viendo como se agarraba a los dos laterales del probador como un ángel batiendo las alas, por no hablar de esos gemidos y gruñidos que intentaba ahogar y no lo conseguía totalmente.

Yo seguí mi labor a un ritmo constante metiéndome y sacando ese "miembro del placer" sentí como se endurecía aun más y eso me fascino. Cuando pensé que ya no podía ser mejor Edward empezó a gemir un poco más fuerte.

-Bella… be… ya no puedo… más. Intento apartarme pero yo me sujete a sus muslos con fuerza logrando decir.- lo que empiezo lo acabo. Y no se si fueron mis palabras o que ya estaba a punto cuando su semilla inundo mi boca. Trague y le limpie a conciencia para que no se le manchara la ropa interior, levante la cabeza y le vi todavía con los brazos extendidos apoyados en las paredes del probador y los ojitos cerrados. Subí su calzoncillo y bese tiernamente su ombligo diciendo. – lo bueno se hace esperar. Abrió los ojos teniendo todavía lujuria en ellos. – No quiero que tú esperes más.

Me levanto cogiendome por la cintura y pegándome a su pecho caliente, yo abrace su cuello con ambas manos y pose en el suelo mi pie bueno. Retrocedí hacia la pared para apoyarme mejor y él me siguió devorando mi boca.

Con una pericia desconocida desabrocho mi sujetador tirandolo al suelo. Se retiro un poco para observarme y me alzo lo suficiente del suelo para poner mis pechos frente a su cara sin necesidad de agacharse. Y sin previo aviso comenzó a chuparme las tetas centrándose en los pezones endurecidos ya, mientas mis manos viajaron a su cabello atrayendo más su cabeza hacia mi.

Después de un rato me volvió a poner en el suelo y comenzó a descender con sus manos hasta mis nalgas en busca de las tiras del tanga para quitármelo, lo consiguió y quede totalmente desnuda.

Me empezó a acariciar suavemente mis pechos, el abdomen, las nalgas hasta llegar a mi entrepierna.

Jugueteó un poco con mi punto sensible mientras no paraba de besarme, con la otra maravillosa mano me apegaba a su cuerpo. Cosa buena puesto que podía llegar a perder el equilibrio en cualquier instante.

Gemía en su boca intentando contener el sonido que emitía y Edward al escucharme metió dos dedos en mi entrada empezando a bombear primero lentamente, incrementando la velocidad a medida que le hincaba las uñas en la espalda y tiraba de su pelo con la otra mano.

-Más… Ed… más. No paraba de decir cuando separo nuestras bocas y se adueño de mi cuello.

En aquel momento ya me temblaba hasta la pierna. Instantes después explote teniendo que besarle para evitar gritar de placer. El siguió bombeando unos instantes más para alargar el orgasmo y yo me sentía en el cielo. De un momento a otro la rodilla me fallo y de no ser porque Edward me sostenía me habría dado uno golpe tremendo.

Con la respiración agitada le mire a sus ojos y logre decir.

-No deberías haberlo hecho. Él abrió los ojos por sorpresa.- Ahora tengo mas ganas de ti. Me apego más cuerpo y note su dureza.

-Créeme, todavía tenemos cuentas pendientes pero antes de que llegue mi _cuñadita_. Dijo con rin tintín.- Será mejor que nos vistamos.

-No se si podré ponerme de pie sin tu ayuda, todavía me tiemblan las piernas. Le avise para que no me soltara.

-Tranquila. Me coloco en la silla. – yo también termino lo que empiezo. Y me vistió y tras terminar de vestirse él apareció sin llamar mi hermana por la puerta.

-Joder, que calor hacer aquí, tenéis el ambiente caldeadito ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?. Y aunque mi primera reacción hubiera sido ponerme roja decidí contestarla rápidamente.

-Pues veras, gracias a ese vestido que escogiste e estado media hora atrapada dentro intentando salir de el.

-Hermanita haber pedido ayuda para que crees que traje a Edward. Y eso me enfureció.

-Para tu información si no hubiera sido por él todavía tendría que contener la respiración por ese maldito vestido, por Dios ¿que talla trajiste?...

… Continuara

* * *

**N/A: Hola, deseo que les haya gustado. El capitulo 13 se titulara JO JO JO BLANCA NAVIDAD. **

**IMPORTANTE: LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION SERA ANTES DE 10 DIAS, TENGO EXAMENES PERO INTENTARE CUMPLIR. UN SALUDO A TODAS Y GRACIAS. **

**SI OS APETECE PULSAR EL BOTÓN VERDE Y DEJAR UN COMENTARIO ME HARÍA MUCHA ILUSIÓN. PORFA.**_**ME GUSTARÍA SABER SUS OPINIONES DE LOS CAPIS. **_

_**BESITOS Y QUE SEAN FELICES Y SI TIENEN EXÁMENES MUCHA MIERDA Y QUE APRUEBEN.**_


	13. Jo jo jo Feliz Navidad

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer sus personalidades y sus vidas, yo solo juego con una historia que se me ocurrió, no se si la leerá alguien pero tenia que publicarla. Muchas gracias._

_No se si describiré a los personajes puesto que yo me los imagino como en la película Crepúsculo. _

_De antemano me disculpo si ofendo a algún militar puesto que no tengo un extenso conocimiento de esa vida ni de sus rutinas._

_**Las quiero agradecer a las que han añadido esta historia como favorita. **_

**Me he dado toda la prisa que he podido, me quedo un poco largo pero así pueden leer con calma hasta el siguiente. Deseo que les guste por lo que me escriban algún Review.**

* * *

_**POR CIERTO MI PRIMER LEMMON**_

**Capitulo 13: Jo jo jo Feliz Navidad**

**Bella POV**

-Venga, venga no será para tanto. La mire con cara de mala leche.

-Bueno perdona chica. Y ahora ¿Cuáles te llevas?

Tras una enorme discusión por llevarme los menos posibles invente excusas como este no me ajusta bien, el otro me hacia arrugas halla, librándome de comprar un montón de ellos.

El 24 de diciembre llego y mi casa se lleno de movimiento. Vinieron Rose y sus pequeños que junto con mi niño no paraban quietos. Entre Rose y mi hermana me arreglaron poniéndome un vestido corto de tirante fino azul cielo de gasa, el pelo semirecojido y cayendo ondulado por mi espalda, junto con maquillaje ligero.

Me dejaron sentada en la cama esperando mi transporte al piso inferior. Debí quedarme traspuesta porque unos labios me despertaron. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos.

-Amor, ¿estas lista?

-Para ti siempre, y le alce los brazos. Me lavando sin esfuerzo y me estrecho entre sus brazo.

-Por cierto estas deslumbrante.

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal. Reí, aunque la verdad era que estaba para mojar pan comerse traje negro con corbata igual a mi vestido y camisa a rallas azules y blancas.

-A propósito esta noche nos quedamos todos a dormir donde mis padres, para que los niños habrán juntos sus regalos. Yo solo asentí y bese suavemente sus labios.

Llegamos a casa del Capitán y todos nos saludamos con entusiasmo hasta que…

-¡Vamos todos a cenar¡ que ya sabes lo que dicen, cuando el hambre aprieta ni los culos de los muertos se respetan. Este Emmet nunca cambia. La cena la pasamos riendo y contando anécdotas. A la hora de acostar a los niños pude ver la nueva habitación donde mi pequeño dormiría con sus primos, tenían sus camitas, sus armarios con sus nombres en ellos y una torre de juguetes inmensa. Se me saltaron las lágrimas de la emoción.

Edward se convirtió en mi transporte continuo, cuando me removía en la silla por que llevaba mucho tiempo sentada me levantaba y paseaba conmigo en brazos por la casa. Una vez incluso me llevo a los jardines que tenían un aspecto increíble por tantas lucecitas de colores.

La casa estaba decorada magníficamente, por no hablar de que había muérdago por cada esquina. Eso o mi novio se dedicaba a cambiarlo de lado porque en cada paseo que habíamos dado nos encontrábamos con lo menos dos. Y por supuesto no se podía faltar a la tradición.

La velada paso rápidamente y me sorprendió que Jasper también se quedara, pero la verdad que estaba en unas condiciones lamentables y no aptas para conducir.

Edward me llevo a su habitación tras desear dulces sueños a todos, la verdad me sorprendió pero al quedarse también mi amigo supuse que no tenían más habitaciones preparadas, aunque tampoco me iba a quejar por dormir con mi novio.

Alice entro como una exhalación para ponerme el pijama pero su cara me decía que tramaba algo.

**Edward POV**

Una vez deje a Bella en mi dormitorio baje a ayudar a Emmet a trasladar a Jasper a la cama. Estaba tan ebrio que apenas se mantenía en pie. Me sorprendió, él no era de emborracharse.

-Tiene una mierda como un piano.

-Si, creo que se paso, no esta acostumbrado. Respondí a mi hermano.

-Aja, supongo que no pudo encontrar el valor que necesitaba para lanzarse. Contesto Emmet.

-¿A quien?¿Le gusta Alice?

-Me parece que tu pequeña cuñadita esta haciendo despertar a nuestro joven amigo ¿no es así?

-Ez pleciooooooosa. Logro decir con ojitos brillantes.

-Si si lo que tu digas, es una mezcla entre Blancanieves y termineitor. Este Emmet nunca cambiaba.

Logramos descalzarle y le metimos vestido a la cama para que aprenda a controlar.

Llegue a mi habitación esperando encontrar a una Bella durmiente y al entrar me encontré con mama Noel en persona esperándome ansiosa con una postura muy sugerente.

Mi sensual novia llevaba un picardías rojo minúsculo con un volantito de pelusilla blanco para colmo transparente que le llegaba dos o tres dedos por debajo del culo muyyyyyy corto, a juego tenia puesto un minitanga rojo de tira fina, era tan pequeño que podía asegurar que yo de pequeño tenia un tirachinas mas grande que eso, y para completar el conjuntito un gorro de papa Noel junto con una liga roja en la pierna buena.

Con mucho esfuerzo la volví a recorrer de abajo a arriba quitando la mirada de las zonas más peligrosas.

Tenia una sonrisa en su cara y el pelo la caía en suaves hondas cubriendo sus senos. ¡Que visión tan maravillosa¡

Estaba embobadísimo, cerré la puerta por instinto y me acerque un poco.

-jo jo jo ¡Feliz Navidad¡ soltó ella sin más echándose el pelo hacia atrás y enseñando así sus pezones endurecidos.

-¿Has sido bueno este año?. Pregunto picadamente pasando su dedo índice por mi pecho. Yo trague en seco.

-Parece que te ha comido la lengua el gato ¿no te gusta la sorpresa? Dijo en tono seductor.

-Si… si… creo que he sido muy bueno. Pase mi dedo por su canalillo para apartar un mechón de pelo que me entorpecía esa visión perfecta. Ella se estremeció ante mi contacto.

-Creo que es hora de que pasemos a mayores. Susurro.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías. La centre en la cama y me puse a su lado.

-¿Qué crees que diría papa Noel? Río bajito.

-No te preocupes estamos tomándonos un tiempo y creo que tras probar tus labios no tengo alternativa, me divorciare de él. Dijo siguiéndome el juego.

-Excelente porque no te quiero compartir con nadie, pero creo que no recibiré mas regalos en estas fechas por quedarme con tal tesoro cielo. Reímos hasta que ella me empezó a desabrochar la camisa y cuando hubo terminado la lanzo a la otra punta de la habitación, deje su boca para lamer su cuello.

-En condiciones normales… esto no lo abríamos hecho en casa de tus padres, pero no quiero esperar más.

-Me parece una buena conclusión logre decir antes de pusiera sus manos al la cremallera de mi pantalones. Volví a su boca tocando sus senos por encima de la tela.

Cuando estuve desnudo no pude aguantar más y comencé a desvestirla, con un ágil movimiento la saque ese picardías viendo expuestos sus grandiosos pechos.

Inconscientemente ella arqueo la espalda como invitándome a probarla, la acaricie desde el muslo hasta el contorno de su pecho acercándome a lamerla. Era una magnifica sensación, ella gemía, metí una mano en su rincón más íntimo apartando de mi camino su tanga. Acaricie su clítoris con movimientos circulares mientras Bella me tiraba del pelo acercándome más a ella, estaba tan húmeda.

-Ed… Edward… te necesito… ven aquí y me atrajo hasta su deliciosa boca con los ojos cerrados devolviéndola el beso me di cuenta de que era imposible deshacerme de su tanga por tanto me separe a regañadientes de ella. Me puse de rodillas entre sus piernas y baje la minúscula prenda hasta que se engancho con la escayola.

-Rómpelo… Edward… Rómpelo

-No cariño no, quiero que cada navidad te lo pongas para mi. Con rapidez y cuidado se lo quite dejándola expuesta.

-Ven a por tu regalo. Me susurro y yo ni corto ni perezoso me abalance sobre mi novia besándola locamente.

Cuando tenía mi miembro en su entrada me di cuenta de la dura realidad.

-Bella… no podemos… no tengo… no tengo… preservativos. Dije mirándola a los ojos, no podía ser.

-No es… que la otra vez… sirviera de mucho. Puntualizo con respiración agitada. Eso me hizo sonreír. – Además tomo la píldora desde que Dany dejo de mamar… me acaricio la mejilla. – tu has sido el único. Me repitió como el día que nos reencontramos.

- Y lo seré sentencie apoderándome de sus labios y penetrándola de una vez, me quede un momento quieto disfrutando de esa maravillosa sensación ella se empezó a revolverse debajo de mí pidiendo más, a lo que yo le respondí con movimientos lentos pero profundos. En algún momento me olvide de su pierna mala cosa que a Bella no pareció importarle. Fui aumentando el ritmo mientras la besaba. Mi novia me tocaba la espalda, el pecho, incluso en alguna ocasión el culo pegándome más a ella y haciendo la estacada más profunda.

Levanto la pierna buena enroscándola a mi cintura cuando yo me deleitaba con sus pechos, penetrándola más profundamente. Sentía como ella gemía más fuerte llegando incluso a arañarme la espalda.

-Más… Edward… vente conmigo. Susurro entrecortadamente. Estábamos tan cerca.

Aunque todavía más la velocidad y Bella me hinco las uñas en la espalda, se le empezaron a contraer los músculos de la vagina.

-Venga cariño. Empecé a besarla, me atrajo hacia ella explotando a la vez gimiendo cada uno en la boca del otro, y aunque estaba cansado pude moverme un poco más dentro de ella para que su orgasmo durara más.

La mire a los ojos todavía cerrados saboreando esa sensación y bese su cara. Al cuarto o quinto beso abrió los ojos sonriéndome muy ampliamente.

-Es mejor de lo que lo recordaba. Susurro sonrojándose.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo. La di un piquito en los labios, me moví para dejar de aplastarla. – ¡No¡, quédate un momento así, me gusta sentirte dentro. Enroscando su pierna en mi cintura para no dejar espacio entre nosotros. Me apoye en los codos mientras ella mimaba mi espalda dolorida y nos mirábamos fijamente, acaricie su rostro aun no creyéndome la suerte que tenia.

Después de un rato me coloque a su lado y coloque su cuerpo de tal forma que su cabeza quedo en mi pecho, mi mano reposaba en su cintura.

-Edward. Susurro bajito.

-Dime. Toco mi torso con su delgado dedo, levantó la cabeza y me miro continuando. – Bajo tu punto de vista, y sin animo de ser impaciente. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que necesitas para una segunda ronda?. Sonrío abiertamente. Me sorprendió por que no solía ser tan directa.

-No te preocupes princesa no te voy a hacer esperar tanto como la ultima vez aunque tenemos que cuidar esa pierna ¿Cómo esta?.

-Perfecta, no creo que nos de problemas. Rio picadamente.

-Entonces creo que deberíamos aprovechar para comenzar de nuevo. Y acto seguido puse mis manos en sus nalgas subiendo por su espalda. ¡VIVAN LAS SEGUNDAS RONDAS¡.

... CONTINUARA

* * *

**N/A: Hola, deseo que les haya gustado. El capitulo 14 se titulara LA MAÑANA DE NAVIDAD. **

**IMPORTANTE: LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION SERA ANTES DE 10 DIAS, ME QUEDA UN EXAMEN PERO INTENTARE CUMPLIR. UN SALUDO A TODAS Y GRACIAS. **

**.**

**SI OS APETECE PULSAR EL BOTÓN VERDE Y DEJAR UN COMENTARIO ME HARÍA MUCHA ILUSIÓN. PORFA.**_**ME GUSTARÍA SABER SUS OPINIONES DE LOS CAPIS. **_

**_._**

_**BESITOS Y QUE SEAN FELICES Y SI TIENEN EXÁMENES MUCHA MIERDA Y QUE APRUEBEN.**_


	14. La mañana de Navidad

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer sus personalidades y sus vidas, yo solo juego con una historia que se me ocurrió, no se si la leerá alguien pero tenia que publicarla. Muchas gracias._

_De antemano me disculpo si ofendo a algún militar puesto que no tengo un extenso conocimiento de esa vida ni de sus rutinas._

__

**Las quiero agradecer a las que han añadido esta historia como favorita. **

* * *

**Capitulo 14: La mañana de navidad**

**Bella POV**

Creo que fue la mejor noche de mi vida aunque lo hubiera disfrutado más si no tuviera la pierna escayolada ero no se podía tener todo ¿o si?

La luz se iba colando poco a poco por la ventana iluminando la habitación dándome mejor visión de ese perfecto torso marmóreo que se hacia convertido en mi almohada de plumas.

Empecé a delinear sus músculos del abdomen.

-¿Te has despertado juguetona? Pregunto devolviéndome las caricias.

-Sabes, creo que he sido buena este año.

-¿a si, porque lo dices?. Y con un ligero movimiento me hallaba encima de su pecho para hablar cara a cara. – Antes de responder a su pregunta señor mío creo que no he recibido mi beso de buenos días.

Y acto seguido tenía su mano en mi nuca atrayéndome para él. Fue un beso primero lento y luego empezó ha hacerse más ardiente, sus manos bajaron a mi culo tan lenta y deliciosamente que me hicieron temblar y en cuestión de segundos ya tenis la sabana y la manta encima.

-No quiero que te enfríes preciosa. Susurro en mi oído apoderándose del lóbulo de mi oreja. Poco después pude notar como se endurecía y a la vez me humedecía, su miembro presionada mi estomago pidiendo ser liberado, yo me restregaba contra él disfrutando de esa magnifica fricción.

-¡Mama, papa llego Santa closss teno montones de regaloz¡ ¡OOOOOOHH¡ chillo mi niño al entrar y vernos en esta situación tan comprometida.

-¿A que jugais? ¿Puedo?. Aplaudía acercándose. Yo cada vez más roja.

Se tropezó con la ropa de Edward que estaba en el suelo sujetándose en la ropa de cama, tirando de ella y dejándonos con la parte superior descubierta repte como pude al borde de la cama por comprobar como estaba mi pequeño.

-Dany cielo estas bien por suerte callo encima de la manta.

-Jajajajaja. Reía mi pequeño. En cuestión de segundos estuvo Edward a mi lado del mismo modo boca abajo atravesado en la cama.

-Toy bien… mami. Se levanto ágilmente y nos miro con los ojos muy abiertos señalándonos con un dedito.

-¡TIA ALICE CORE VEN¡ y en dos segundos estaba en la puerta intentando reprimir una carcajada mi novio logro sentarse y taparse un poco con un cojín y ponerme a mi otra en el culo.

-Dime Dani que quieres.

-Ven tia mila. La copio de la mano y la metió en la habitación.

-¿Juegan al pilla pilla tía?

-Si, yo diría que han pillado.

-¡SI SI SI¡ y salio disparado hacia el piso de abajo, yo no entendía nada.

-Bueno, creo que deberíais bajar para que los niños abrieran los regalos. Pero antes vestíos, creo que hoy te puede ayudar Edward. Mire a mi lado.

-Eeee … se aclaro la garganta por supuesto cuñada vete tranquila se marcho dejando la puerta cerrada me puse boca arriba y tape mi cara con las manos. – que vergüenza, quiero ser una avestruz y esconder la cabeza en la tierra. Gemí escuchando como se descojonaba de risa abrí los ojos y le mire reprobatoriamente.

-¿Que?, da gracias que a sido tu hermana y no el mío, imagínate toda la vida comentando decía mientas se vestía. – se te veía bien con el culo en pompa ó menos sutil tu eres de las de culo veo culo quiero y puedo continuar.

-No no, esta bien tienes razón. Ya estaba vestido y calzado.

-Me ayudas a levantarme guapo. Me cogio como si no pesara nada y me apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Creo que es mejor que nos centremos, nos están esperando. Pero él no me hizo caso y empezó a besar mi cuello ya tocar mi cuerpo.

-Ed… Edward. Le regañe. –Emmet mandará a Dany y nos volverán a pillar. Suspiro vencido contra mi cuello y me sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué quieres ponerte?

-Podemos empezar por la ropa interior unas bragas no estaría mal. Fue hacia mi maleta y empezó a buscar.

-No encuentro. Yo no dejaba de mirarle el trasero.- Bella, me escuchas, no las veo. Y deje mi empanamiento a un lado.

-Trae la maleta aquí. La coloco en la cama y vi todas mis bragas (2 o 3 por si acaso) en primera línea de ropa. Tome la prenda y se la enseñe.

-¿Qué te pasa? poco más y te comen y no las ves.

-Pero esto no son bragas. Se justifico.

-Valla, ¿y entonces como son las bragas según tu?

-No se, que te tape todo ¿no?.

-Oye, esto me tapa todo. Espete sacudiendo la prenda. - que te piensas que uso bragas de cuello alto, de las que usan las abuelas.

-No no, no se. Me las quito subiéndolas lenta y tortuosamente por la pierna y una vez estuvieron es su sitio las observo con mucha atención.-Tienes razón, parece que tapan algo. Rodee los ojos y me puse el sujetador que encontré en la maleta y un vestido de media manga y cuello barco verde pistacho que me llegaba hasta las rodillas.

.

.

Comenzamos a abrir los regalos, los niños estaban en las nubes jamás había visto tanto paquetes bajo un árbol no podía imaginar nada mejor que una navidad con esa inocencia infantil, esos ojos llenos de ilusión.

A los pequeños los trajeron muchos juguetes ropa (no sabría yo decir de parte de quien vendría la ropa) y cuando Dany estaba abriendo el ultimo regalo (era de Edward). Se sorprendió primero encontrando un uniforme de soldado de su talla cosa que le encanto pero la 2ª parte de este regalo no la entendió.

-Mami, yo no le pedi eto a papa nuel. Eran dos gorras de maquinista y un tren de vapor con su nombre grabado.

-Mira Dany tiene una nota. La cojio del fondo de la caja y me la paso para que se la leyera rápido.

-Hola Dany, se que has sido bueno este año por eso te he traído este regalo, es un juguete que podrás disfrutar con tú papa. Pronto lo entenderás, que disfrutas y se bueno.

Cuando terminamos todos, mi pequeño buscaba y buscaba entre las cajas vacías a ver si quedaba alguno de él.

-Dany cariño ¿Qué buscas?. Se volvió a mirarme.

-Me falta un legalo mami yo pedi algo y no me lo tajeron. Me pareció extraño puesto que me sabia de memoria su lista de regalos que tenia puesta en la nevera de casa y la verdad que no le faltaba nada.

-Hijo pero ¿lo apuntaste en la lista? . El negó con la cabeza y siguió buscando.- ce lo dije a papa nuel en el cento comercial. Alice les había llevado y no me dijo nada. Me sentí mal, parecía que era lo que más quería y no lo tenía.

Todos nos miraban, yo enfrente a mi hermana para preguntar la pero ella ya estaba con mi niño.

-Dany recuerda lo que te dije, eso lleva su tiempo y además.

Edward me paso un baso de zumo levantándome alegando que llevaba mucho tiempo sentada y empecé a tomarlo mientras seguía la conversación.

-Pello yo lo quería, se lo pedí. Se cruzo de brazos enfadado.

-Pero sabes que esas cosas se encargan y en unos meses pues lo tenemos aquí, eso si tienes que hablar con papa y mama se le iluminaron los ojos y nos miro. Edward estaba frente a mi tome otro sorbo de mi zumo.

-Mami verdad que me dejan, quiero uno, papi ¡¿porfa si?¡ saltaba alegre.

-¿Qué quieres campeón? Yo te lo encargo. Dijo su padre ilusionado por hacer lo feliz.

-¡Quiero un hermanito¡ soltó como si nada, todo el zumo que tenia en la boda se lo escupí a Edward en cara y camisa creo que incluí dentro de los ojos porque los abrió muchísimo.

Todos a nuestro alrededor se partían de risa y cuando Salí del shock inicial intente limpiar a mi novio.

-lo siento. Menos mal que de la impresión no soltó su agarre sino el culetazo seria para recordar por años.

-No .. no te preocupes. Me dijo, miro a Dany que parecía confuso por mi reacción.

-Campeón puede que eso tarde un poco como te dijo tu tía lo tenemos que encargar y claro hay una lista de espera. Sus ojitos se entristecían a cada segundo. – pero no te preocupes yo me encargo.

-¡SIIIIII¡ chillo el pequeño abrazados las piernas de Edward.

.

.

Yo aun no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo la vida me estuviera cambiando tanto, ahora tenia novio y no cualquier novio sino el padre de mi hijo, mi primer amor y espero que el ultimo.

Por mi cabeza viajaban ilusiones por casarme cosa que antes no me planteaba formando así una familia, pero pronto bajaba a la realidad y me daba cuenta que era muy pronto, aunque lo amara el no lo estaba de mi y un matrimonio sin amor nunca funciona.

.

Desayunamos todos juntos chocolate con churros y después Edward me llevo a la buhardilla en brazos junto con mi hijo, en la habitación había una maqueta ferroviaria enorme teniendo incluso su pueblecito con sus habitaciones un bosque cercano con animalitos, no le faltaba detalle Edward llevaba puesta su gorra de maquinista al igual que Dany miraba con mucha ilusión ese nuevo juego.

-Papi que bonito. En la mano llevaba el tren que su padre le regalo.

-¿Sabes como funciona?¿has jugado antes? Mi pequeño negaba con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior indicando que estaba impaciente.

-Vamos, yo te enseñare. Me dejo sentada en una silla alta bien situada para ver todas las vías.

-Edward no habrás comprado... Comencé a decir. Él me callo con un beso. –Era de cuando tenia 10 años lo limpie, he arreglado algunas cosas y quiero compartirlo con vosotros.

-Venga Papi vamos vamos vamos. Exigía mi niño tirando de su pantalón.

-lo primero es lo primero, para poder dirigir un tren ahí que ser maquinista. ¿Dónde esta tu gorra?. El pequeño se la puso enseguida y se dirigieron juntos a la maqueta.

Edward se coloco la gorra y no pude evitar dejar mi imaginación viajara a unos sueños muy húmedos con un maquinista muy sexy haciéndome una puesta a punto.

.

Tras tocar unos botones los trenes comenzaron a circular y pintaban cada vez que pasaban cerca de una estación. Mi niño no cabía de emoción y cuando su padre le enseño a manejarlo podía ver como disfrutaban juntos uno enseñando y otro aprendiendo.

Cuando tenia todos los conceptos claros y tras unas vueltas de supervisión Edward lo dejo solo y vino a mi lado.

-Creo que le gusta.

-Si, ha sido un acierto sin duda, maquinista sexy. Susurre.

Él arqueo la ceja. –¿a si?. Beso mis labios. – ¿que quieres de mi guapa?. Me acaricio la cara bajando por mi cuello, bajando y bajando. Con los ojos cerrados volví a la realidad no pudimos hacer eso en presencia de nuestro hijo.

-Ed… para Dany nos va… a ver logre decir entrecortadamente.

- Espera.

-Mira Dany. Mi niño lo miro y paro el tren.-¿quieres ver como se hace de noche?. El solo asintió enérgicamente.

Mi novio se acerco al interruptor pulsándolo. La oscuridad duro solo unos segundos cuando las luces del pueblecito se encendieron y la habitación se quedo en penumbra acercándose a mí lentamente

… CONTINUARA

* * *

**N/A: Hola, deseo que les haya gustado. El capitulo 15 se titulara SE MASCA LA TRAGEDIA.**

**IMPORTANTE: LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION SERA ANTES DE 10 DIAS, ACABE LOS EXÁMENES POR FINNNNN. UN SALUDO A TODAS Y GRACIAS. **

**REVIEWS PROFA**


	15. Se masca la tragedia

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer sus personalidades y sus vidas, yo solo juego con una historia que se me ocurrió, no se si la leerá alguien pero tenia que publicarla. Muchas gracias._

_De antemano me disculpo si ofendo a algún militar puesto que no tengo un extenso conocimiento de esa vida ni de sus rutinas._

__

**Las quiero agradecer a las que han añadido esta historia como favorita. **

* * *

**Capitulo 15 : Se masca la tragedia**

**BELLA POV**

La ciudad tenía sus farolas iluminando tenuemente la maqueta y las vías de tren. Pude distinguir a mi pequeño con los ojos muy abiertos antes de que Edward me cogiera en brazos y me acercara a mi hijo.

-Qué Dany ¿te gusta?.

-Si papi, si ¿podo dal unas güeltas mas?

-Claro campeón, pero ahora tienes que tener cuidado no se te cruce alguien. Y le revolvió el pelo.

Mientras mi pequeño daba vueltas con el tren mi novio me beso profundamente, conmigo todavía en brazos, aunque me hubiera gustado llegar a más era consciente que con mi niño delante no pasaría.

Al rato nos decidimos a bajar y mi pequeño salió como una bala.

-Sabes, voy a echar de menos esto.

-¿El que preciosa?. Me ruborice ante sus palabras y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando su aliento choco contra mi cabello.

-Tenerte tan cerca mientras vamos a todas partes. Termine y me abrace a él.

No te preocupes que no tengo intención de alejarme mucho de ti, me levanto y poso sus labios sobre les míos. El beso fue cogiendo intensidad, mis manos viajaron a su cabello tirando de él hacia mí provocando un gemido por su parte, al momento sonó el timbre de la puerta que anunciaba visita y me sobresalté, teniendo como consecuencia finalizar ese fantástico contacto.

Escuchamos mucho jaleo abajo y decidimos bajar a ver quién era el responsable de tanto alboroto.

En el salón estaban todos sentados y tras un vistazo general encontré a mi padre con mi niño en brazos y mi hermana a su lado en el sofá.

_¡PAPA¡, chille sacando los brazos del cuello de Edward y tendiéndoselos hacia él esperando su abrazo.

Se levanto como un resorte mirando en mi dirección y dejando a su nieto con Alice.

Me abrazo pegándome a su pecho mientras yo enredaba los brazos en su cuerpo y mi novio me sujetaba las piernas acercándose a nosotros para que pudiera estar más cómoda.

Parecía un sándwich de personas con los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida y mi pequeño que se sumo al grupo rodeando con sus bracitos las piernas de su padre y abuelo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado cariño? Dijo cuando nos separamos. Me limpia las lagrimas mire a todos los presentes, tenían cara de no saber que decir ósea que Charlie no sabía nada de lo ocurrido últimamente. Eso incluía mi noviazgo, la aparición del padre de mi hijo, el ataque que sufrimos… esto iba a ser una conversación muyyyyyyyy larga.

-Vamos a sentarnos Edward. Al estar todos sentados nos quedaban dos huecos en el sofá por lo que mi novio me sentó en su regazo y mi padre cogió a Dany en el suyo.

Una vez posicionados Edward ya con las manos desocupadas le tendió la derecha a mi padre a modo de saludo, este la acepto de buen grado aunque conociendo su carácter intuía que no le caería muy bien una vez se enterara de la verdad.

_Flash back_

Estaba en el baño con la prueba de embarazo en la mano. Mi vida había dado un giro de 180 grados, todod esos planes de viajar y conocer mundo se cancelaron en aquel instante. Lo bueno era que tenia un trabajo y una casa asegurada pero ¿Cómo se lo contaría a mi padre?

-Bella cielo ¿te caíste por la taza del bater? me sobresalte. Este seria el momento de la verdad.

-¡NO¡ estoy bien ahora salgo. No se ni como me salieron las palabras.

.

Llevaba 15 días que me sentía mal, algún que otro mareo al levantarme de la cama, mal cuerpo e incluso vomite en un par de ocasiones, pero cuando el segundo mes no me llego el periodo me mosquee y ¡BINGO¡ ya tenia un recuerdo de por vida del día que perdí mi virginidad y de la noche que me enamore a primera vista.

.

.

Después de comer mi padre y yo estábamos en el salón tomando café.

-Papa… no se ni como me escucho con lo bajito que se lo dije, me miro con curiosidad

-Quiero decirte que… que. Tome aire y se lo solté.- que vas a ser abuelo, estoy embarazada.

.

Charlie daba vueltas por la habitación como una fiera enjaulada y eso me preocupaba por que no abia dicho ni una sola palabra desde que le solté la bomba.

_5minutos después_

-Y ¿Cuándo es la boda? Consiguió decir dejándome estupefacta. – bueno pero antes he de conocer a tu novio, que por cierto debería de estar dando la cara aquí contigo.

-Yo … esto… es que… jugaba con mis dedos nerviosa … no hay boda.

Paro en seco y me encaro con la mandíbula desencajada por la sorpresa, empezando a despotricar. Una vez se hubo calma do continuamos nuestra conversación.

-Pero el padre se hará cargo de la criatura ¿no?. No pude ni mirarle a la cara, las palabras no me salían y decidí solamente negar con la cabeza.

-menudo malnacido que se aprovecha de mi niña y no se hace cargo de sus responsabilidades… eso no es un hombre… es un impresentable.

-¡YA BASTA¡ grite para que parara.

-él no lo sabe ¿contento? No se donde le destinaron, no se su nombre, no le puedo encontrar. Y toda la fortaleza que tuve en ese momento se esfumo empezando a llorar.- Nos protegimos papa, te juro que fuimos responsables.

Mi padre se sentó en el sofá y me abrazo torpemente intentando consolarme.

_Fin del Flash back_

**Charlie POV**

No podía creer que hubieran atacado a mi familia y seguramente por mi culpa.

El oficial al mando de la investigación ¿Jasper?, dijo que nos entrevistaríamos a lo largo del día pero que mientras disfrutara un poco de mi familia y de la de mi amigo Carlisle.

Conforme avanzaba la mañana me di cuenta que Edward acariciaba el brazo de mi hija cariñosamente y eso me molesto. Tendría que tener una carla con él aunque sin asustarle mucho porque mi pequeña se veía muy feliz. Creo que ya había superado el enamoramiento que tenia del padre de Dany, me alegro, eso Nola llevaba a ninguna parte.

-¿papa, podo ir a jugal con la pelota al jaldin? Pregunto mi nieto a Edward, espera un momento ¡¿PAPA?¡.

-Claro campeón. Y se acerco a su oído.- pero no te acerques a las plantas de tu abuela o te dejara sin postre. Le susurro aunque yo también lo oí.- luego voy yo y me pongo de portero.

-¡SIIIIIII¡ salto de mi regazo y se abalanzo sobre mi hija para abrazar al sargento Edward.

Yo miraba la escena sin entender muy bien ese vinculo que habían desarrollado mi hija y mi nieto con los Cullen que aunque sabia que eran unas personas maravillosas mi familia era un poco tímida. Yo sabia que al Capitán y a su esposa Dany los llamaba abuelos pero lo de llamar papa a Edward era una cosa que debía investigar profundamente.

La sala se fue despejando y solo quedamos el sargento Edward mi hija y yo. Aunque ahora había suficiente espacio para sentarse Bella no se movió de su regazo y para colmo él seguía acariciando a mi pequeña.

-¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? Logre decir, los dos me miraron sin entender.- lo que quiero decir es que las manitas quietas. Bella se ruborizo y él paro.

- y ahora ¿me podríais explicar que ahí entre vosotros?, vamos si no es mucho pedir.

Tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Pues vera Capitán su hija y yo…

-Papa. Le interrumpió Bella, le agarro de la mano.- Somos novio, estamos empezando y vamos enserio.

-ni que lo digas se mi nieto ya lo llama papa y todo. Con ese comentario los dos se tensaron al instante.

-bueno veras… empezó y se callo… es que él… pues…

-Bella arranca no será tan difícil de explicar ¿no?.

-Pues vera Señor mis intenciones con su hija son las mejores y con respecto a su nieto resulta que yo… comenzó el Sargento muy seguro de si mismo.

-Lo que quiere decir Edward es que el es el padre de Dany. Me soltó mi hija.

-si hija lo que quieras pero no puedes dar esa responsabilidad al Sargento si lleváis tan poco tiempo puede que algo salga mal entre ustedes y entonces Dany… Bella negaba con la cabeza y me calle.

-No papa, lo de Edward es permanente, él es el padre biológico de Dany

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡ chille.

… CONTINUARA

* * *

**¿Qué pasara? ¿Podrá ayudar Charlie a encontrar al asaltante? ¿Llegaran a entenderse suegro y yerno?**

**Hola quería pediros opinión, he pensado en hacer un flash back con el primer encuentro de Bella y Edward pero no se ¿os gustaría que lo escribiera? Serio a para dentro de 2 o 3 capis.**

**IMPORTANTE: SIENTO EL RETRASO PERO EL TRABAJO, MI PROYECTO FIN DE CARRERA Y LA FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN ME PUDIERON, INTENTARE QUE NO VUELVA A SUCEDER POR ELLO ACTUALIZARE COMO MÁXIMO CADA 15 DÍAS UN SALUDO A TODAS Y GRACIAS. **

**N/A: Hola, deseo que les haya gustado. El capitulo 16 se titulara LAS AGUAS VUELVEN A SU CAUCE.**


	16. Las aguas vuelven a su cauce

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer sus personalidades y sus vidas, yo solo juego con una historia que se me ocurrió, no se si la leerá alguien pero tenia que publicarla. Muchas gracias._

_De antemano me disculpo si ofendo a algún militar puesto que no tengo un extenso conocimiento de esa vida ni de sus rutinas._

_**Las quiero agradecer a las que han añadido esta historia como favorita. **_

* * *

_**¡ VIVA LA SELECCIÓN ESPAÑOLA QUE HA GANADO EL MUNDIAL ¡**__**En el capitulo anterior**_

* * *

_-Lo que quiere decir Edward es que el es el padre de Dany. Me soltó mi hija._

_-si hija lo que quieras pero no puedes dar esa responsabilidad al Sargento si lleváis tan poco tiempo puede que algo salga mal entre ustedes y entonces Dany… Bella negaba con la cabeza y me calle._

_-No papa, lo de Edward es permanente, él es el padre biológico de Dany_

_-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡ chille._

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 16: Las aguas vuelven a su cauce**

**BELLA POV**

Menudo alboroto se ha montado toda la familia estaba de vuelta en el salón, Edward estaba en la cocina con Esme y con un chuletón congelado en el ojo. Mi padre se había pasado mucho.

-Charlie Swan al porche ¡YAAAAAA¡ le grite, yo nunca le había gritado a nadie pero ver como tu propio padre se lanza contra ti para pegar a tu novio y que el pobre se podía haber defendido pero por no dejar de sostenerme y que cayera de mala manera aguanto el puñetazo.

Yo estaba ya en la silla de ruedas y me dirigí al porche para que me siguiera. Él paseaba de un lado a otro todavía callado.

-y bien, ¿me puedes decir por que demonios te comportas así?, ¿Qué se supone que te hizo Edward?. Paro en seco y me miro.

-¿Qué que me ha hecho a mi? Nada pero te lo hizo a ti y para mi es lo mismo. Me quede con la boca abierta.

-¿y que se supone que me ha hecho? Porque aparte de darme el mejor regalo del mundo que es Dany, salvarme de que me violen y ser un novio que todas las mujeres sueñan, que en lugar de esquivar un puñetazo me sostiene para que no caiga, y que en este ultimo caso se a preocupado por mi bienestar antes de por el suyo.

-Pero… pero él te dejo, embarazada. Como has podido perdonarlo. Me quede alucinada, no parecía ni siquiera arrepentido por el golpe, ¿es que no me escucho cuando le conté nuestra historia?

-Que bonito ejemplo le has dado hoy a tu nieto, pegar a su padre al que por cierto adora. Sabia que eso era un golpe bajo pero quería que se diera cuenta de que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Su cara me demostró que comprendió mi punto de vista.

-Además papa te recuerdo que él ¡NO SABIA QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA¡ y que en cuanto se entero afronto su responsabilidades, y por ultimo y por eso no menos importante. Tome aire-¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ÉL, LO ENTIENDES, LO QUIERO DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE LO VI¡ le grite para ver si así le entraba en ese melón que tenia por cabeza.

Gire y me encontré con Edward con un enorme moretón en el ojo derecho. Me miro con ojos de sorpresa y solo entonces recordé lo que acababa de vociferar a pleno pulmón. Me puse roja de la vergüenza.

Él se me acerco, agachándose y besando mi frente.-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti. Y me beso, fue un besito tierno en los labios. Se levantó y se aproximó con paso firme a mi padre.

-Capitán me gustaría, si no es mucha molestia, charlar con usted sobre algún malentendido entre nosotros. Se volvió mirándome.-Bella te importaría dejarnos solos necesitamos una conversación hombre a hombre.

Los mire alternativamente a uno y a otro intentando descubrir si seria seguro dejarlos solos o se agarrarian a golpes. Tenia claro que mi novio no era de los que le pegaría a mi padre, pero Charlie era otra historia.

Mire a mi padre entrecerrando los ojos.-Prometo comportarme hija no te preocupes. Me aseguro, di la vuelta a la silla y avancé a la entrada de la casa, no llevaba mucho camino recorrido cuando comencé a coger velocidad mire hacia arriba y encontré la sonrisa de mi novio.

-¿Que? Susurro.- Solo te quiero despedir con un besito sin ganarme otro golpe. Concluyo acercándose a mi oído. Sonreí tristemente al llegar a la entrada, le acaricie superficialmente ese ojo que cada vez tenia peor aspecto.

-Perdónalo, no se lo que le paso, yo …

-Ssssssshh preciosa no te preocupes. Me beso muy energéticamente callándome la boca. Se separo de mí habiendo la puerta y empujando la silla al interior.

Diez minutos pasaron y no aparecían, el tiempo transcurría lento, muy lentamente. Y el silencio inundaba la casa. En el salón estábamos todos a excepción de Rose que se encontraba con los niños en el jardín, Emmett cerca de la puerta que daba al porche creo que esperando por si tenía que intervenir o por cotillear estirándose un poco para poder pegar la oreja, era como una de esas marujas que se alimenta del cotilleo.

Mi hermana se entretenía hablando animosamente con Jasper, sonriendo ampliamente cada cierto tiempo y haciendo gestos coquetos de vez en cuando, la verdad es que no recuerdo que alla sonreído así desde que éramos niñas y papa nos compraba piruletas.

Esme y Carlisle cogidos de la mano y sentados en el sillón con la vista vagando hacia la puerta de cuando en cuando, la tensión se palpaba, era su hijo el que estaba a escasos metros en compañía de un demente que ya lo había atacado hacia escasos minutos. Estaba tan avergonzada, mi pobre novio recibiendo tremendo puñetazo por mi poco tacto.

La puerta se abrió de repente sobresaltándome. Entraron los dos hombres acercándose a nosotros. Mi padre venia con expresión seria pero al parecer sereno. Edward por su parte lucia una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que todos se relajaran, se coloco frente a mí y me levanto en brazos como lo venia haciendo estos días, cuando estuvimos cara a cara comencé a buscar cualquier pequeño rasguño que un padre sobreprotector le propinara al novio de su hija, pero solo encontré eso feo ojo morado que le tardaría años en desaparecer, bueno quizás años no pero varias semanas no se las quitaba nadie.

-¿Todo bien preciosa? Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-¿Tu estas bien?. Y seguí inspeccionando por si se me había pasado algo por alto, sus brazos su pelo. Comenzó a reír bajito y me susurro en la oreja.- Me recuerdas a cuando era niño y mi mama me miraba la cabeza para ver si tenía piojos.

Le di con la mano en el pecho. –No te burles me tenias muy preocupada. Y escondí la cara en su cuello e inspire profundamente ese aroma que tanto me tranquilizaba. Él besó mi mejilla sonriendo.

-Carlisle, Esme podríamos hablar en privado un instante. Dijo mi padre apenado., aunque su tono no era amenazante me asuste sacando la cabeza de su lugar favorito del mundo entero. Edward al notar que me tensaba me apretó contra él susurrándome.-Tranquila amor, ¿crees que aria algo a mis padres? Dale un poco de crédito, creo que quiere disculparse. Me relaje de inmediato.

Los padres de Edward se levantaron de su lugar y con una sonrisa se dirigieron al despacho del Capitán.

-Joder, pensé que no se irían, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo tu suegro que tanto tardasteis?. Pregunto Emmett como siempre en su línea. Despertando el interés de todos los presentes.

-Es una conversación privada entre suegro y yerno de la que te vas a quedar las ganas de saber el contenido. Lo mire a los ojos pidiendo la misma respuesta que esperaba su hermano.-A ti mi princesa te lo contare a su debido tiempo. Hice mi mejor puchero para sonsacarle la información pero no funciono. Sonreí ampliamente colocando una mano alrededor de su cuello mientras con la otra tocaba la solapa de su camisa paseándome por su cuello y pecho.-¿y no podríamos negociarlo?. Bese su cuello, mejilla mordisqueándolo suavemente, se estremeció en ese instante.

-No se ya lo hablaremos tramposa. Contesto besándome los labios.

-Si, si aprovechar para magrearos cuando no esté el Capitán Swan porque como os pille vas a parecer un mapache con los dos ojos morados. Este hombre era imposible ¿Cuándo maduraría?, no olvídalo madurarían antes sus hijos Emmett es un caso perdido.

-Pues para tu información tengo el permiso del padre de Bella para salir con ella.

Dejo a todos con la boca abierta y desaparecimos del salón. Tenía una cosa clara me empeñaría muy a fondo para obtener la información que necesito.

.

Por la noche ese mismo día comencé a poner en marcha mi plan llamado _"seducir a Edward para sonsacar la información_" lo sé, ese nombre no era muy en clave pero no se me ocurrió otro.

Tenía carita triste y estaba tumbada en la cama cuando él se acerco, pero yo me aleje lentamente. Con cara de sorpresa por mi respuesta pregunto.

-Cariño ¿Qué te pasa?. Se notaba preocupado.

-Es que… huelo mal… me siento sucia. Y mes ojos se humedecieron al borde de la lágrima.

-mi cielo como dices eso, hueles muy bien e intento acercarse otra vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado que en la ocasión anterior.

-desde el accidente… desde… desde que… no me he podido bañar bien por la escayola.

-Tranquila mi niña que en unas semanas te la quitaran y te preparare un estupendo baño de espuma. Acariciaba mi cara y si no fuera porque tenía un plan me hubiera rendido ante esos mimos.

-Poro yo quiero bañarme ahora…

-Es tarde, Alice estará dormida ya. Yo negaba con la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes… y unas lagrimitas bajaron por mi mejilla, él las capturo y me observo expectante.- Es que ella no puede, sujetarme y lavarme al mismo tiempo y teniendo en cuenta que no tengo equilibrio ninguno, ella me hace el lavado del gato, pero como he tenido cierta actividad física que hace sudar a las personas, me siento sucia. Termine dándome la vuelta a la cama con un leve sonrojo en la cara.

Tras un minuto de silencio.-sabes que puedes contar conmigo… yo podría… yo te puedo frotar la espalda, si tú quieres pero por favor no llores mi vida. Decía mientras me acariciaba la espalda intentando consolarme. Es un amor, pero tenia que seguir mas tarde le compensaría.

Me gire limpiándome las lagrimas, le sonreí.-¿de verdad, no te importa?.

-No me importa cariño, voy a la cocina ahora vuelvo. Gracias a dios tenía un baño dentro de la habitación, y era una ducha para estar muy juntitos.

La puerta se abría y apareció mi novio cargado de cosas que no se para que las usaría. ¿Una cuerda? Enarque una ceja ¿tendría él algunos planes que yo desconocía?

.

… **CONTINUARA MUY PRONTO**

* * *

¿Qué pasara? ¿Podrá ayudar Charlie a encontrar al asaltante? ¿Llegaran a entenderse suegro y yerno?

**IMPORTANTE: SORPRESA, ES UN REGALO POR GANAR ESPAÑA EL MUNDIAL. PERO TENGO UN ESGUINCE DE TOBILLO POR UNA CAÍDA TONTA PARA SALVAR MI PORTÁTIL, Y ACTUALIZARE COMO MÁXIMO A LOS 10 DÍAS UN SALUDO A TODAS Y GRACIAS. **

**N/A: Hola, deseo que les haya gustado. El capitulo 17 se titulara DESCUBRIENDO VERDADES.**


	17. Descubriendo Verdades

ACLARACIONES

_Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer sus personalidades y sus vidas, yo solo juego con una historia que se me ocurrió, no se si la leerá alguien pero tenia que publicarla. Muchas gracias._

_De antemano me disculpo si ofendo a algún militar puesto que no tengo un extenso conocimiento de esa vida ni de sus rutinas._

__

**Las quiero agradecer a las que han añadido esta historia como favorita. **

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_Tras un minuto de silencio.-sabes que puedes contar conmigo… yo podría… yo te puedo frotar la espalda, si tú quieres pero por favor no llores mi vida. Decía mientras me acariciaba la espalda intentando consolarme. Es un amor, pero tenia que seguir mas tarde le compensaría. _

_Me gire limpiándome las lagrimas, le sonreí.-¿de verdad, no te importa?._

_-No me importa cariño, voy a la cocina ahora vuelvo. Gracias a dios tenía un baño dentro de la habitación, y era una ducha para estar muy juntitos._

_La puerta se abría y apareció mi novio cargado de cosas que no se para que las usaría. ¿Una cuerda? Enarque una ceja ¿tendría él algunos planes que yo desconocía?_

ESTE ES LARGO DISFRUTENLO

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Descubriendo verdades**

**BELLA POV**

-No pongas esa cara, no es para nada raro. Lo mire a los ojos sonriendo.- no estoy cerrada a experimentar una vez este limpita.

-No me andes provocando que nos perdemos. Contesto.

Mientras me vendaba la pierna con papel film (ese plástico transparente para los bocadillos), me explicaba su táctica de "como bañar a Bella sin salir heridos".

-La cuerda es para poder tu pierna en alto y que la escayola no se te moje

-¡me vas a colgar la pierna¡ ¿de donde?. Me comencé a poner nerviosa porque mi equilibrio era pésimo y me olía que mi cabeza dolería muy pronto.

-Ssssshh, tranquila mi cielo, he pensado que voy a necesitar como mínimo una mano para poder jabonarte y la otra para sujetarte, por lo que si necesito otra para tener levantada tu pierna, creo que las cuantas no me cuadran. No se si te diste cuenta pero no soy un pulpo y solo dispongo de dos manos.

Una vez impermeabilizada la pierna me llevo al baño sentándome en el inodoro y comenzó a tantear la cuerda, se la coloco através del cuello y el brazo izquierdo.

Arrodillándose a mi lado.

-A ver preciosa déjame esa pierna. Se la ofrecí, la paso por la cuerda y antes de que se levantara pregunte.

-¿Nos vamos a bañar vestidos? Porque va ha ser complicado luego quitársela tan juntos. Me miro a los ojos sonriendo.

-Tranquila, esto es solo una prueba, no estoy seguro que funcione, y prefiero verte el menor tiempo posible desnuda, para evitar un cambio de objetivo en el plan, y en lugar de "limpiar a Bella" se llame "hacer sudar a Bella". Me ruborice al momento pero le respondí valiente.-Si depuse de hacerme sudar me duchas no tengo ningún problema con ese cambio de plan.

Acaricio mi mejilla y susurro.- no tientes tu suerte. Me levanto y dejo que apoyara el pie bueno.

-¿Qué tal? ¿te hace daño la cuerda y poso la pierna en la cuerda haciendo un gesto de dolor?.

-¿Qué, seguimos? Se le notaba incomodo y no es que la cuerda no me molestara a mi también.

-Creo que no, me esta haciendo daño, no voy a aguantar mucho tiempo. Me volvió a sentar deshaciéndose de la cuerda y comenzó a dar vueltas por el baño rascándose la cabeza y con un: -La cuerda es muy fina. Desapareció dejándome ver su escultural espalda y trasero.

Apareció en un par de minutos con unos pantalones y una camisa de marca en la mano. Dejándome con cara de gilipollas seguramente.

-Edward, el propósito de esto es bañarse,¿te vas a poner mas ropa?. Él solo llevaba un pantalón largo de pijama y supongo que la ropa interior.

-Este es el plan B, la cuerda era muy fina pero si hago un nudo aquí y… cogiendo la camisa y anudando los puños de esta. Se la coloco de la misma forma que la curda, en plan bandolera.

-Probemos de nuevo. Lo volvimos a intentar y esta vez no sentía dolor y deduje que él tampoco por la cara de satisfacción que puso.

-¿Qué tal?.

-Por mi bien pero coge otra camisa,¡por dios¡ más barata, se te va a empapar y a lo mejor romper. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Si es de peor calidad corremos el riesgo de que se rompa.

-De acuerdo, pero si se rompe te comprare otra. Volvió a negar.

-Te contare un secreto, esta camisa no me gusta mucho, ósea que si se rompe no la echare mucho de menos y sonrío ampliamente.

Saco mi pierna del invento y nos desvestimos quedando yo desnuda y el en ropa interior. Se coloco de nuevo la "bandolera" y se aproximo a mí.

-¿te vas a meter así? Pregunte indicando con el dedo a lo que me refería y mientras se arrodillo mirándome solo a los ojos contesto.

-Créeme, es lo más seguro para ti.

-Ya y algo muy incomodo para ti. Me acaricio la mejilla y me beso los labios, suave y lentamente.

-Pero estamos hablando de mi preciosa novia no a mí. Al levantarme nuestros sexos se rozaron despertando el de él y humedeciendo el mío.

Se metió en la ducha todavía sosteniéndome y una vez allí dejo que posara el pie en el suelo. Abrió el grifo, regulo la temperatura y enseguida empezó a mojarnos un calido chorro.

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mojar mi pelo, pero sin dejar de abrazar el cuello de Edward con una mano.

Una vez estuvo empapado me abrace mi dispuesto novio y el comenzó a enjabonármelo haciéndome un masaje en la cabeza perfecto, provocando que se me escapara algún gemido que otro. A continuación cogió la esponja y empezó a frotar con una mano solo mi espalda suavemente, los brazos, el cuello, y en el momento que rozo mi pecho no lo soporte más, me apodere de sus labios metiéndole la lengua casi hasta la campanilla. Edward por su parte no se quedo atrás aportando pasión a ese esplendido beso. Coloco mejor la mano con la que me sostenía atrayéndome a su vez contra él y la otra la utilizo para levantar mi pierna buena y que se quedara entorno a su cintura.

Pego mi espalda a la pared de azulejos provocando que gritara de la impresión. En ese momento descubrí que mi novio tenía a alguien que esperaba tras una puerta para reencuentro muy esperado. Saque una mano de su cuello y coji el elástico del boxer intentando quitárselo, no sin esfuerzo al estar mojados se le pegaba a la piel.

Se le escapo un gruñido y con sus propias manos se los bajo lo necesario para abrir la puerta a su miembro, y digo miembro por que como era de esas dimensiones… ¡Dios como me gustaba¡

-Creo… creo que estas tardando mucho. Logre decir entre gemidos cuando dejo mis labios y ataco mi cuello.

-por… favor Edward… hazme el amor. Me miro a los ojos. –no tengo otra cosa que hacer, se me a caído la esponja. Susurro en mi boca. Cuando me dio otro respiro continúe.

-¡Por Dios¡ usa tus manos. Y acto seguido introdujo dos dedos en mi intimidad, provocando un gemido de placer. Apoye mi cabeza en la pared disfrutando de esa maravillosa mano. Capturo mi pecho con su boca y succiono incansable jugueteando con su lengua en mi pezón.

-Edward… Edward… entra en mí… por favor. Logre decir entre jadeos y con dos penetraciones más salio de mi interior, para penetrarme de una sola estocada haciéndome estremecer de placer.

Se quedo quieto por un momento supongo que le paso lo que a mí, la excitación lo invadió provocando unos cuantos gemidos.

Comenzó a envestirme lenta y profundamente, agarre su pelo tirando un poco de él baje una mano a su pezón y lo pellizque que despacio, incitando como consecuencia el envisto más fuerte haciéndome estallar de goce, pero el no se detuvo hay y continuo su ritmo bajándome los labios con ímpetu. Mientras yo seguía con oleadas de placer.

Los cristales estaban empañando y no precisamente por el vapor del agua caliente. Edward apoyo la cabeza en mi cuello dejando pequeños besitos, chupando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Vente conmigo preciosa. Y sin más metió una mano entre nuestros cuerpos y masajeó mi intimidad provocándome otro orgasmo, siendo acompañada por él y callando nuestros gemidos en la boca del otro.

Tras un minuto de descanso, recuperando la respiración, con las frentes juntas y los cuerpos todavía unidos conseguí recuperar el habla.

-Ha sido el mejor baño de mi vida. Reí bajito.

-Creo que no podría estar más de acuerdo. Sentencio mirándome con una sonrisa que quitaba el aliento. –Y eso que todavía no te he enjabonado. Y beso mis labios.

Al posar el pie en el suelo la rodilla me fallo y casi nos matamos en la ducha, mi pierna parecía de gelatina, no se sostenía recta. Edward maniobraba como podía sin dejar de sujetarme y lavándome a la vez con su maravillosa mano.

.

Tras salir de la ducha y una vez me hubo secado despacio, me llevo a la habitación para quitarme el papel film que protegía la escayola, para comprobar que había funcionado, y así fue.

-Deja el rollo de papel aquí, creo que lo voy a necesitar. Nos tumbamos desnudos y arropados, yo con su espalda en su pecho y él abrazándome para que sintiera su calor.

-Por cierto, no sabía que fueras multiorgasmica. Me puse colorada ante su comentario, pero decidí contestar.-Yo tampoco, pero quiero… me di la vuelta para verlo cara a cara.- profundizar más esa parte de mí. Y sonreí.

-No te preocupes, yo por mi parte haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarte. Y me beso con pasión.

Pretendía descansar un poquito y después poner en práctica mi plan, pero el cansancio y el sueño me vencieron teniendo que posponerlo para el día siguiente. Esta vez no se me escaparía.

.

**Charlie POV**

Después de pedir disculpas a Carlisle y a su esposa por golpear a su hijo, les informe que me iría a un hotel para no incomodarlos, a lo que me contestaron que de ninguna manera, y que si se me ocurría me retirarían la palabra de por vida.

Aunque me sentía muy avergonzado por haber actuado de esa forma tan impulsiva, nunca he sido una persona violenta, pero con mis hijas un poco sobreprotector si soy.

Decidí que sería buen momento para pasar por el despacho del sargento Jasper e intentar aportar luz al incidente sufrido por mi familia.

Al llegar y tomar asiento el Sargento me explico la versión larga de la historia, al igual que los detalles más duros que tuvieron lugar y que no me dijeron por estar presentes los niños. No pude más que sentir rabia por no haber protegido a mi familia, y gratitud de que Edward llegara a tiempo, eso le hizo ganar algún punto a su favor. Pero cuando el sargento me comunico que seguramente era un militar de mi cuartel, y que posiblemente intento hacerme daño a través de mi familia me quede en shock.

-Como le decía Capitán, puede que usted nos sea de gran ayuda, ya que gracias a su nieto hemos reducido la lista de sospechosos. Lo mire asombrado sin entender a que se refería.

- El atacante tenía un pin al honor que pertenece a su cuartel y Dany nos dijo que por los galones debía ser Sargento, por lo que la lista se reduce a cincuenta y cinco hombres. Si pudiera echarle una ojeada a los nombres y decirnos si ha tenido algún incidente con alguno, o si alguien le tiene manía por algo, acotaríamos la cuestión y comenzaríamos a buscarlo. Empecé a echarle un vistazo a la lista.

-El sospechoso tiene heriodas que le produjo su hija en el forcegeo, por lo que si nos diera un par de nombres podriamos identificarle dentro de un grupo de sospechosos.

Yo continuaba leyendo y casi al final lo encontré.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y apareció mi pequeña sonriendo, aunque esa sonrisa no me la estaba dedicando a mí, de hecho creo que ni me había visto.

-Jazzy, te traje la merienda ¿verdad que puedes venir a merendar conmigo media hora?. Pregunto poniendo carita de inocente. Con su cesta de picnic, no sé de donde la sacaría. El Sargento "Jazzy" se levanto rojo de vergüenza.

-Alice querida, en cuanto el Capitán Swan y yo terminemos con esto vamos donde gustes. ¡¿QUERIDA?¡ grite interiormente, esto se me estaba complicando. Alce una ceja haciendo ver mi confusión, pero cuando mi niña me miro y sus ojitos brillaron supe que tenía que controlarme. Además estábamos en las fechas del amor y la paz, por lo que no quería discutir también con mi otra hija.

Se lanzo a mis brazos como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años.

.

Cuando mi pequeña salió del despacho no pude contenerme a preguntar. -¿Querida? ¿Me he perdido algo Sargento?. Jasper se levanto, aun un poco sonrojado, se cuadro frente a mi (la verdad es que tenia agallas pues con la simple mirada que le di había espantado a muchos novios de mi Alice).

-Señor quiero pedirle su permiso para salir con su hija formalmente. Entre de nuevo en shock, me esperaba de todo menos eso. -¿y podría decirme por qué debería de concedérselo?. Ahora fue él el sorprendido, creo que hubiera preferido recibir un puñetazo antes de contestar a esa pregunta.

-Pues… pues, porque mis intenciones son serias, se que la puedo hacer feliz y estoy dispuesto a todo para estar a su lado. Sentencio finalmente.

-Bueno, puesto que estamos en Navidad y dado que le has echado valor te doy mi consentimiento para salir con ella. Sus ojos se iluminaron. –Pero espero que seas consciente de que no te quitare el ojo de encima muchacho, ósea que nada de tonterías o te convertirás en un mapache. Sentencie levantando el puño para que entendiera lo que quería decir, trago en seco y asintió.

-Y volviendo a lo que nos atañe, creo saber quién es el bastardo que agredió a mi Bella

… **CONTINUARA MUY PRONTO**

* * *

¿Quién será el atacante? ¿? ¿Cuál será el plan de Bella y lo más importante funcionara?

**IMPORTANTE: ACTUALIZARE COMO MÁXIMO A LOS 15 DÍAS UN SALUDO A TODAS Y GRACIAS. **

**.**

**N/A: Hola, espero que les haya gustado. El capitulo 18 se titulara RECUERDOS DE LA PRIMERA VEZ.**


	18. La primera vez

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer sus personalidades y sus vidas, yo solo juego con una historia que se me ocurrió, no se si la leerá alguien pero tenia que publicarla. Muchas gracias._

_De antemano me disculpo si ofendo a algún militar puesto que no tengo un extenso conocimiento de esa vida ni de sus rutinas._

__

**Las quiero agradecer a las que han añadido esta historia como favorita. **

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior**

**CHARLIE POV**

_-Pues… pues, porque mis intenciones son serias, se que la puedo hacer feliz y estoy dispuesto a todo para estar a su lado. Sentencio finalmente._

_-Bueno, puesto que estamos en Navidad y dado que le has echado valor te doy mi consentimiento para salir con ella. Sus ojos se iluminaron. –Pero espero que seas consciente de que no te quitare el ojo de encima muchacho, ósea que nada de tonterías o te convertirás en un mapache. Sentencie levantando el puño para que entendiera lo que quería decir, trago en seco y asintió._

_-Y volviendo a lo que nos atañe, creo saber quién es el bastardo que agredió a mi Bella_

* * *

**Capitulo 18: La primera vez**

**EDWARD POV**

Acostado en mi habitación desperté aun con sueño sintiendo las caricias y los besos húmedos que dejaba Bella en mi pecho, haciendo círculos con sus dedos en mi pezón.

Intente atraerla más hacia mí pero algo me lo impidió. Abrí los ojos de golpe observando mis manos atadas con la cuerda que yo mismo traje del garaje de mi padre, observe la cuerda, pasaba a través de los barrotes de mi cama y ataba mi otra mano.

Sentí una lengua descender por mi pecho llegando al ombligo con pequeños besos y mordisquitos, lo que provoco que toda mi atención se centrara en la persona que me estaba excitando de esa manera.

Encontré a mi novia vestida con un picardías negro mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por encima de su cabeza pude observar su precioso su precioso trasero en pompa. Por un segundo desee estar detrás de ella, para tener una muy buena visión, comenzando mejor el día.

Intente mover las piernas y aunque estas no estaban atadas Bella puso sus manos en ellas para detenerme.

-No, no, no. me negaba con el dedo índice. –Tienes que ser un niño bueno por que ¿no querrás que te castigue, verdad?. Y sin dejar que respondiera me amordazo la boca.

Este juego me empezaba a gustar, aunque no entendía el objetivo no iba a ser yo él que le pusiera fin.

-Vamos a ver. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi miembro semiexcitado.-Tu has sido un hombre muy malo escondiendo el contenido de una conversación importante a su querida novia y hasta que no revele el contenido de dicha "charla" será terriblemente torturado… acaricio mi pecho con ambas manos… ¿se lo ha pensado? ¿Prefiere confesar ahora y ahorrarse la tortura?.

-mm mmmm mmm. Me quito la mordaza y por fin pude hablar.

-nunca traicionare a mi patria, puede torturarme todo lo que quiera pero no desvelare el contenido de esa conversación confidencial. La seguí el juego.

-como quiera, aténgase a las consecuencias. Y restregó su intimidad con la mía haciéndome gemir. Fue reculando posicionándose entre mis piernas y cogiendo mi pene con mano firme haciéndome suspirar. Masajeo ligeramente mi miembro y chupo la punta sin profundizar.

Me estaba volviendo loco y acababa de empezar. Un soldado como yo, entrenado para soportar la tortura y me estaba planteando rendir ante tal excitación.

-menos mal que al enemigo no se le ocurren estas tácticas de tortura, sino abría mucho chivado suelto. Con eso empezó a bajar y subir con mi pene dentro de su boca, lenta, muy lentamente, acariciaba mi bajo vientre con sus uñas, haciendo pequeños círculos, con ritmo irregular, me tenia en sus manos, sabiendo que no llegaríamos a nada.

Yo quería tocarla, chuparla, saborearla, colocarla debajo de mi cuerpo y hacerle el amor sin parar hasta que me pidiera que parara, pero este era su juego y aunque se que podría soltarme con algo de esfuerzo la excitación me paralizaba, sujete con fuerza los barrotes de mi cama intentando resistir, pero habría pasado como cuarto de hora y a Bella no se le veía intención de terminar, la verdad yo me moría por que acabara.

En ese momento tome la decisión de contarle una pequeña parte de mi conversación con su padre, de hecho se lo hubiera contado de todos modos.

-Esta bien, me rindo, te lo contare todo, pero por favor termina, me estas matando.

-No te creo, tú quieres engañarme. Sentencio.

-¡No¡, te juro…succiono mi pene…

- luego no me lo contaras. Dijo triste y pensé, solo había una manera de solucionarlo.

-Bella, te juro por nuestro hijo que es lo que más quiero en el mundo, que te contare lo que quieras saber, todo, todo. No respondió, solo me miro con una sonrisa de victoria en la cara. Se metió otra vez mi miembro en esa dulce boquita suya y tras aumentar el ritmo, en un par de minutos...

-Bell… Bell… no aguanto más. Intente que se diera cuenta y moví las piernas para que quitara su boca y no venirme en ella, pero mi novia no se meneó y trago mi semen como si fuera el más rico manjar. Limpio mi polla y se desplomo a mi lado, acariciándome el pecho.

Cuando el frenesí de emoción fue desapareciendo y me relaje conseguí que algunas palabras traspasaran mis labios.

-Podrías… podrías cariño desatarme, por que quiero abrazarte y esto me lo impide. Con esfuerzo se incorporo lo suficiente para desatarme con una mano y como no lo consiguió se coloco encima mío para usar ambas manos. Cuando mi mano derecha estuvo libre fue a la izquierda.

Baje mi mirada dándome cuenta que enfrente de mi tenia sus pechos, cubiertos por ese picardías, que subían y bajaban al igual que su irregular respiración. No pude resistir la tentación, la agarre de la cintura para que no se escapara y chupe su pecho desnudo e incluso bese el que tenia cubierto por esa trasparente tela.

A mi preciosa novia le pillo desprevenida y dejo de desatarme para disfrutar de las sensaciones. Se incorporo un poco más no permitiéndome seguir disfrutando. Nos miramos con la pasión en los ojos.

-Quiero:

1 Terminar de desatarte.

2 Que me cuentes lo que quiero saber y

3 Que termines lo que acabas de empezar.

-¿No podemos variar el orden? Pregunte rozando mi entrepierna contra sus caderas, provocando que cerrara los ojos.

-No. contesto firme, aunque creo que le costo tomar esa decisión.

-Dios, me rindo. Termine diciendo un poco dramático.

Una vez desatado apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro y su mano en mi pecho. Con lo que llego mi turno de hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, cielo?.

-No se, que tal ¿Qué es lo que estuviste hablando con mi padre? La mire a la cara dándome cuenta de que sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados por lo que me había echo.

-Bueno en su mayoría fue acerca de mis sentimientos hacia ti y Dany, que no eres un capricho y te quiero desde el instante en que te vi en la barra de la cantina moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado al son de la música y esas cosas. Termine esperando dejarla satisfecha.

-¿Que? ¿Cuándo dices que nos vimos?, que yo recuerde nos chocamos en la pista de baile. Bese su pelo y negué con la cabeza recordando el momento.

**Flash back.**

Era el día de la jura de bandera y había una gran fiesta montada como despedida, al día siguiente se sabían los lugares de destino y esperaba tener suerte y que me mandaran donde escogí.

No soy mucho de fiestas pero mi compañero de cuarto Tom me arrastro alegando que seguramente era nuestra última noche juntos y teníamos que divertirnos.

Con lo que no contaba era con que todo el cuartel estaría allí y no conocía ni a la mitad de los presentes.

Muy hábilmente Tom se despidió de mí con el brazo, de una mujer rubia de cuerpo escultural y poco cerebro, Toya ó Taya se llamaba y podría asegurar que se había tirado a medio cuartel.

Me iba a retirar a mi habitaron cuando la vi. En la barra de la cantina riendo y sonriendo con dos soldados más, tenia un brillo en los ojos supongo que producto de las copas que llevara encima. Entonces reconocí a los dos soldados que no tenían buena reputación y aunque no era asunto mío decidí intervenir.

Fueron a la pista de baile y yo "choque" casualmente con ellos. Ya que se la veía incomoda ya que estaban arrimando demasiado, rozándola donde no debían (lo que vulgarmente es conocido como restregar la cebolleta).

Me miro a los ojos y me sonrío pidiéndome disculpas y con ojos suplicantes, que gritaron por ayuda.

-Cariño, te estaba buscando ¿Dónde te metiste? La plante un beso en los labios y me miro sonriente, aunque al percatarme de mi acción llegue a pensar que podría abofetearme pero…

-Cielo, te echaba de menos. Contesto cómplice.

-Ed, amigo, no sabia que conocieras a Isabella, que guardadito te lo tenias. Termino dándome un codazo ligero en las costillas.

-Nick, colega, claro que conozco a Isabella, somos novios. La cara que se le quedo a los dos fue para hacerles una foto, reprimí una carcajada. Rodee a mi "novia" por la cintura y la separe de esos dos babosos.

Llegamos a una zona más apartada y despejada de gente.

-Te encuentras bien Isabella. Tenía la cara muy blanca parecía un fantasma.

-Ed, podemos ir fuera, necesito aire. La iba a soltar, no quería que pensara que era un aprovechado, pero ella se sujeto a mi cintura, por lo que deduje que no la incomodaba o es que estaba tan mal que necesitaba ayuda para caminar.

Llegamos a un parquecito pequeño y nos sentamos en un banco de madera contemplando el paisaje.

-Gracias. Susurro y su cabeza llego a mi cuello, escuchaba como respiraba. Inhalaba y exhalaba, calentando mi nuez.

Me quede quieto disfrutando de esa sensación, pase mi brazo entorno a ella e Isabella se abrazo a mi levemente.

-Estas muy calentito, pareces una estufa. Susurro, eso me hizo sonreír y como acto reflejo bese su pelo. Ella se sorprendió y me miro a los ojos.

-Lo… lo siento. Solo sentí que quería hacerlo, si te he molestado… y puso sus labios sobre los míos e instantáneamente se intensifico el beso. Ella sabía a menta y licor, delicioso, cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo patente nos separamos aun mirándonos.

-Me gustas, he querido hacer esto desde que nos chocamos en la pista de baile. Susurro dándome un par de picos en la boca.

Nos pusimos a hablar viendo que teníamos muchas cosas en común como que descendíamos de familia de militares, nos gustaba leer, la música clásica, los paseos al atardecer…

Cuando mire el reloj eran las cuatro de la madrugada y el sueño me estaba venciendo ella por su parte daba de vez en cuando algún bostezo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de despedirse. Susurro tristemente.

-Si. Solté aire.

-Vamos, te acompañare a tu cuarto, una Dama no debe andar sola a estas horas... alzo una ceja de incredulidad.

-Bueno, tal vez no sea tan indefensa como parezco, sabes que aquí nos enseñan a defendernos muy bien. Y eso no se lo pude replicar puesto que bien sabía yo que era verdad.

-Aun así me gustaría acompañarte, para disfrutar un poco más de tu compañía y la tendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Cuando estuvo de pie, no pude soltar su mano, se sentía tan bien.

Llegamos al otro lado del cuartel, era normal que no nos hubiéramos cruzado nunca. Al llegar a la segunda planta paro en frente de una puerta. De la habitación salían gemidos muy fuertes y nos miramos el uno al otro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Suspiro muy fuerte. –Creo que tendré que dormir en el pasillo otra vez. Abrí todavía más los ojos.

-¿Duermes en el pasillo muy seguido? Pregunte con precaución.

-Más de lo que me gustaría. Dijo avergonzada.-Taya tiene una vida social muyyyyyyyyyy ajetreada. Y a continuación me pareció escuchar "unas tanto y otras nada" pero no podía estar seguro.

-Creo que tenemos el mismo problema, pero me parece que mi compañero de cuarto esta con tu amiga. ¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto?.

… **CONTINUARA MUY PRONTO**

.

¿le abofeteara Bella ó se lo tirara al cuello? ¿? ¿descubriremos por fin el nombre del atacante?

* * *

**PORFI DEJARME REVIEWSSSSS**

**IMPORTANTE: ACTUALIZARE COMO MÁXIMO A LOS 15 DÍAS UN SALUDO A TODAS Y GRACIAS. **

**.**

**N/A: Hola, espero que les haya gustado. El capitulo 19 se titulara BUSCANDO AL BASTARDO.**


	19. La primera vez II

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer sus personalidades y sus vidas, yo solo juego con una historia que se me ocurrió, no se si la leerá alguien pero tenia que publicarla. Muchas gracias._

_De antemano me disculpo si ofendo a algún militar puesto que no tengo un extenso conocimiento de esa vida ni de sus rutinas._

* * *

_**Las quiero agradecer a las que han añadido esta historia como favorita. **_

_**Siento la tardanza pero me pasan muchas cosas y no todas buenas, que me retrasan. Se que en el capitulo anterior el titulo era otro pero me quedo muy largo y no pude meterlo en este.**_

_**DISFRUTENLO**_

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior**

_**EDWARD POV**_

… _Llegamos al otro lado del cuartel, era normal que no nos hubiéramos cruzado nunca. Al llegar a la segunda planta paro en frente de una puerta. De la habitación salían gemidos muy fuertes y nos miramos el uno al otro con los ojos abiertos como platos._

_Suspiro muy fuerte. –Creo que tendré que dormir en el pasillo otra vez. Abrí todavía más los ojos._

_-¿Duermes en el pasillo muy seguido? Pregunte con precaución._

_-Más de lo que me gustaría. Dijo avergonzada.-Taya tiene una vida social muyyyyyyyyyy ajetreada. Y a continuación me pareció escuchar "unas tanto y otras nada" pero no podía estar seguro._

_-Creo que tenemos el mismo problema, pero me parece que mi compañero de cuarto esta con tu amiga. ¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto?._

* * *

**Capitulo 19: La primera vez II**

Al llegar a mi dormitorio y abrir la puerta, sentí un poco de vergüenza ajena. Mi lado de ha habitación se encontraba escrupulosamente recogida, pero Tom, mi querido compañero de cuarto, tenia la cama llena de ropa, los zapatos se encontraban desordenados en el suelo, claro con sus respectivos calcetines.

-Lo siento, mi compañero no es precisamente amante del orden. Me disculpe con Isabella.

-No hay problema, tenias que ver a la mia.

-Creo que lo mejor será que tú duermas en mi cama. Yo me are un hueco entre la ropa. y sin mas comencé a echar hacia el lado de la pared toda esa montaña de ropa.

-¿Ed?. Pregunto en un susurro, y yo la mire.- ¿me podrías prestar algo para dormir?. La vergüenza la invadió.

-Ohh¡, por supuesto. Abrí el armario y encontré una camiseta, que ya no usaba por estar muy desgastada, y aunque me daba cosa que le pareciera muy cutre se la tendí.

-¿crees que esto puede servirte? Porque sino tengo que abrir la maleta… es que ya empaque mis cosas y… Me sonrío.

-Creo que será perfecta, yo uso algo parecido como pijama.

-Si quieres puedo buscarte algún pantalón pero no se si te valga. Se coloco la prenda por encima.

-No te molestes, me queda como un vestido no muy corto. ¿El baño?. Señale la puerta e Isabella desapareció tras ella. Aproveche para ponerme un pijama que no usaba, pues dormía desnudo siempre, pero no creí apropiado en esa situación seguir con esa costumbre.

La montaña de ropa alcanzaba una altura de 70cm y me dejaba el espacio justo para dormir sin moverme en toda la noche.

Salio del baño con el pelo en una trenza y mi camiseta que la hacia ver como una Diosa tentando a un mortal, se mordió el labio y agradecí estar tapado hasta la cintura con la sabana, pues no llevaba ropa interior y mi cuerpo tenia vida propia.

-¿Estas segura de que tienes que dormir ahí? … es que es injusto… yo te invadí la habitación, te robo la ropa… cogio la prenda por el dobladillo de la camiseta dejando expuesta un poco más de pierna… -me quedo con la cama mas grande… no creo que sea justo. Termino

-Yo no lo veo desde tu punto de vista, ¿quien te dio la posibilidad de dormir aquí? ¿No se supone que a los invitados hay que cuidarlos?, no creo que me pudiera volver a mirar a la cara si te dejara dormir aquí, en lugar de en mi cama. Sonreí haciéndola enrojecer.

Un gracias susurrado salió de sus labios.

Llevábamos acostados más de 30 minutos y yo dando vueltas y vueltas en mi pequeño hueco, sin sueño, se había esfumado, no se si porque quería conocer más a Isabella o por los nervios de conocer finalmente la dirección que tomaría mi vida según cual fuera mi lugar de destino.

Por enésima vez me gire en mi cama provocando el derrumbamiento de la pila de ropa sobre mí. No pude más que maldecir un poco más alto de lo que me hubiera gustado, consiguiendo despertar a Isabella. Encendió la luz y empezó a reírse, esta se filtraba por entre las prendas que me cubrían de rodillas a cabeza.

Tome un par de largas respiraciones para calmarme y la habitación iluminada apareció mostrándome a la hermosa y sexy chica que se encontraba en mi dormitorio sonriéndome e intentando no dormir.

-Ohh Dios mío¡ ¿estas bien? Casi mueres sepultado entre ropa de masca, creo que tendrás que ir al psicólogo para que te cure el trauma que te quede, y comenzó a descojonarse.

-Vale lo reconozco, no ha sido buena idea. Ella miraba con los ojos llorosos de reírse y me tendió la mano.

-venga, sal de ahí antes de que te engan que amputar algo por la falta de circulación. Levantándome sin soltar su mano me arrastro al borde de la mi cama, por esta noche suya.

-Creo que podemos dormir los dos juntos sin que pase nada, la cama es grande y a mi no me importa. Me dijo con nuestras miradas fijas una en los ojos, trague en seco, no era que no quisiera, y que por supuesto la iba a respeta. Sino que la erección que me provocaría, me tendría despierto toda la noche.

-Perfecto, ¿Qué lado de la cama prefieres?. Sonrío y se coloco en el derecho, dejándome a mi el izquierdo.

.

.

-Ed… ¿Esas despierto?. Susurro Isabella.

-Si, ¿necesitas algo?

-Si (silencio) ¿podrías… podrías abrazarme un rato? Eso me dejo en shock porque la verdad no me esperaba esa pregunta.

-Como desees. Susurre en su oído acercándome.

-Ella y cubriéndola con mis brazos.

Me di cuenta enseguida que sentaba helada. –Isabella, porque no me dijiste que tenias frío, ¿estas esperando a morir congelada?

-No… estas tan calentito… y respiro contra mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer.

Comencé a acariciarla para calentarla los brazos, la espalda, la cintura… y sin darme cuenta me calenté yo pero de otra manera.

Nuestras respiraciones se hicieron pesadas y ella comenzó a besarme el cuello besos pequeños y húmedos que me excitaron sobremanera.

Nos separamos unos centímetros para mirarnos a los ojos. Como si de ese modo pudiéramos saber que piensa el uno del otro. Y no se lo que ella vio en los míos por que agarro mi nuca y acerco nuestras bocas, fundiéndonos en el beso más apasionado de mi vida. Con pequeños movimientos frotamos nuestros cuerpos provocando un aumento de placer.

Giramos nuestros cuerpos y ella quedo sobre mi cuerpo, la camiseta se le levanto dejando nuestros estómagos, el contacto casi quemando nuestra piel, provocando que nos hirviera la sangre.

Puse mis manos en su cintura haciéndola estremecer a mi tacto, seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos largo rato. Mi erección ya era dolorosa pero no quería forzar la situación.

Creí que había cometido un error precipitándome cuando ella se aparto de mi lado, pero cuando iba a empezar a disculparme cuando…. Se quedo la camiseta tirandola al suelo.

Mis ojos se salieron de las orbitas, sus pechos redondos y bien torneados quedaron a mi vista, lo único que le quedaba un tanga negro pequeño, que no la duraría mucho puesto. Sin poder evitarlo me apodere de su pecho derecho chupandolo y saboreándolo mientras tocaba el otro. Ella gemía y gemía cogiendome del pelo y tirando, dándome a entender que la estaba gustando.

-llevas… llevas mucha ropa. Logro decir entre suspiros.

Y en cuestión de segundos me encontré desnudo ante la mirada curiosa y sorprendida de ella, se mordió el labio inferior y pregunto:

-¿puedo?. Y señalo mi pene. ¿Querría ella decir…? Y sin dejarme contestar me toco suavemente y comenzó a masturbarme, arriba y abajo con ritmo constante.

Comencé a besarla sin poder detenerme, cuando ya no podía más sostuve sus manos parando en seco su actividad.

-¿quieres seguir?. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Me habría entendido?. Y en un rápido movimiento se deshizo de su tanga dejando a mi vista su triangulo del placer.

Me posicione sobre ella y comencé a tocarla mientras besaba su labios, su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen bien trabajado, el ombligo, sus muslos legando a la zona intima.

Isabella estaba excitaba, acaricie su clítoris y acto seguido introduje en ella un dedo, ella gemía en mi boca.

.

.

Ya estamos los dos listos y dispuestos y cuando iba a entrar en ella me percate de un mínimo detalle. ¡Dios, no tenia condones¡.

-No podemos hacer esto. Susurre muy decepcionado y decaído. Ella me miro sin comprender.

-¿por que?. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-No… no tengo preservativos, y supongo que tu tampoco. Sus ojos reflejaron entendimiento me aparte de ella y quedamos los dos, uno al lado del otro, tumbados boca arriba recuperando la respiración.

En un rápido movimiento subió encima de mí sorprendiéndome.

-No quiero que pienses de mi lo que no es, pero creo que tengo una solución a nuestros problemas, beso mi nariz y salio de la cama.

Busco algo en su bolso y me lo entrego, solo entonces comprendí que era y aunque me encantaba que lo llevara no podía más que pensar con que frecuencia lo usaba, con quien…

-Te dije que no pensaras mal, no los suelo llevar, de hecho no es mío. Mi querida compañera de cuarto decidió que lo necesitaría esta noche y me abligo a llevarlo.

-Recuérdame que le de las gracias la atraje hacia mí. Me coloque el condón y me puse entre sus piernas. – ¿estas… segura?, todavía estamos a tiempo.

Me atrajo hacia ella besándome con pasión, por lo que decidí que quería seguir. La penetre con ganas y ella inco sus uñas en mi espalda y grito de dolor, ¿de dolor?, ¡Oh, Dios mio¡. Mire sus ojos brillantes y me paralice.

-¡Ohh por Dios¡, deberías habérmelo dicho… yo… yo ¿por que? Logre preguntar.

Roja de vergüenza contesto. –me gustas. Inspiro profundamente, algo en mi interior me confirmo lo que yo pensaba, me agarro con fuerza y me beso.

-Ed, se que hago lo correcto… (Beso)… me encantas. Movió las caderas para hacerme entender que estaba preparada. Su interior se ajusto a mi miembro como un guante echo a medida. Pronto la sensación se hizo insoportable y comencé a moverme despacio, sin perderla de vista.

-mmmm…

-¿Estas bien?, ella solo asintió abriendo los ojos. –No te olvidaras de esto, te lo prometo.

-Lo se. Susurro en mi oído.

Cogi el ritmo adecuado despacio para perdurar el momento de fricción, ella levanto las piernas y las afianzo entorno a mi., las estocadas se hicieron más profundas y rápidas.

Isabella jadeaba en mi oído y besaba todo lo que caía en su alcance sus ojos se cerraban y abrían conforme entraba y salía de ella, sabia que no aguantaría más y ella no tardaría.

Y así fue en unas cuantas envestidas más llegamos ambos al mejor orgasmo de mi vida, me desplome sobre esa preciosa mujer.

Después de quitarme el condón, me tumbe a su lado atrayéndola junto a mí. Enterró la cabeza en mi cuello e inspiro.

-¿Ed? ¿Siempre es así de bueno?.

-No querida, esto ha sido mucho mejor que bueno, ha sido mágico. Bese sus labios hinchados un rato mas y los dos nos quedamos dormidos y abrazados….

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Para no variar entraron por la puerta sin llamar. Bella tumbada sobre mi cuerpo, los dos desnudos, pero gracias a Dios con una sabana tapados. Claro que eso no pudo evitar que nos sobresaltáramos.

Miramos hacia la puerta y nos encontramos con mi hiperactiva cuñada seguida de un sin fin de familiares. Bella se removió incomoda, frotándose contra mi y excitándome de nuevo, sujete firmemente sus caderas puesto que estaba situación ya era bastante incomoda, ella noto mi situación y se mordió el labio inferior intentando disculparse.

Toda mi familia se puso alrededor de la cama con cara de disculpa.

-¡¿Ali?¡ pregunto Bella ¿lo de la intimidad te suena? Menos mal que no había mi rastro de los niños ya que seria aun más humillante.

-Papa y Jazz… Jasper vienen para acá no me han querido decir de que se trata.

-¿y por que carajo, si se puede saber, venís todos aquí? ¿La reunión no se puede hacer abajo? ¿No podrías simplemente avisarnos y encontrarnos en el salón?

Alice abrió mucho la boca. –No lo pensé. Y como si nos acabara de ver desde que entro a mi habitación, se sonrojo. –Ohh … yo… yo no pensé…

-¿Qué tal si bajamos y los esperamos abajo? Sugirió mama.

La cara de fastidio de Emmet fue memorable. Comenzaron a salir todo pero como siempre algo tiene que salir mal. Escuchamos un ruido y mi hermano que era el ultimo en salir desapareció de mi vista, la habitación volvió a llenarse de gente.

Mi hermano se levanto ágilmente. -¡Pero que coño es esto¡. Cogio algo del suelo, supuse que con lo que se había tropezado, empezó a tirar y tirar, de repente me acorde de lo que era y enrojecí de vergüenza.

La cuerda en un extremo de la mano de mi hermano pasaba por los barrotes del cabecero de la cama y se perdía bajo esta. Bella se tapo con la sabana la cabeza y yo aguantaba el tipo como podía. De pronto la habitación estallo de risa, no pudiendo contenerse, incluso mi madre y padre.

-¿Para eso querías… la cuerda ayer?. Pregunto como pudo mi padre.

-No no … yo…

-¿Qué pasa hermanito que tienes que atarla a tu mujer por miedo a que se te escape?.

-Emmet pero como va a huir ¿a la pata coja? Yo supongo que se daría cuenta ¿no?. Rose como no apoyando a su marido. Alice comenzó a abrir la boca cuando mi madre la cortó.

-Niños ya vale déjeles en paz, son jóvenes están experimentando…

-Mama por favor, seguro que vosotros no habéis experimentado tanto de jóvenes.

-Ohh hijo te sorprendería.

-Ja ja ja no te puedo creer mi padre agarro a mi madre de espaldas por la cintura pegándola a él.

-Emmet, no creo que quieras saber, lo que hacíamos pero nunca nos hemos limitado al misionero, ni siquiera ahora. ¡Oh no, NO LO HABIA OIDO¡ Bella saco hasta la cabeza de su escondite.

Toda la habitación quedo en silencio.

-¡Oh papa que asco¡

-Así aprenderás a no meterte en temas que no te conciermen. Chicos os vemos en un ratito abajo ¿vale?. Yo solo pude asentir y Bella ni eso.

-Sin palabras. Sentencie.

-Creo que esta es la situación más rara que he vivido en mi vida solo pude asentir dándola la razón.

* * *

… **CONTINUARA PRONTO**

**IMPORTANTE: VOY A INTENTAR ACTUALIZAR ANTES DEL DIA 9 PUES ME VOY DE VACACIONES QUE NECESITO SI NO HASTA LA VUELTA NO PODRE UN SALUDO A TODAS Y GRACIAS. **

**.**

**N/A: Hola, espero que les haya gustado. El capitulo 20 se titulara BUSCANDO AL BASTARDO.**

**ME GUSTAN MUCHO LOS REVIEW, GRACIAS**


	20. NOTA IMPORTANTE

NOTA IMPORTANTE

Hola a todas, esto no es una actualización. Mis merecidas vacaciones se me fastidiaron por que estaba pendiente de una operación y me llamaron.

Ahora estoy operada pero no puedo estar sentada mucho tiempo, por lo tanto desconozco cuando podré actualizar supongo que los 15 días no me los quita nadie. Pero prometo que en cuanto pueda subo el siguiente.

Un abrazo a todas, cuidaos mucho.


	21. Buscando al bastardo

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer sus personalidades y sus vidas, yo solo juego con una historia que se me ocurrió, no se si la leerá alguien pero tenia que publicarla. Muchas gracias._

_De antemano me disculpo si ofendo a algún militar puesto que no tengo un extenso conocimiento de esa vida ni de sus rutinas._

_**Las quiero agradecer a las que han añadido esta historia como favorita. **_

_**YA ESTOY CASI TOTALMENTE RECUPERADA Y EN PLENA FORMA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE**_

__

**DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior**

_**EDWARD POV**_

… _Toda la habitación quedo en silencio._

_-¡Oh papa que asco¡_

_-Así aprenderás a no meterte en temas que no te conciermen. Chicos os vemos en un ratito abajo ¿vale?. Yo solo pude asentir y Bella ni eso._

_-Sin palabras. Sentencie._

_-Creo que esta es la situación más rara que he vivido en mi vida solo pude asentir dándola la razón. _

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 20: Buscando al bastardo**

**BELLA POV**

En el salón ya estaba toda la familia reunida a la espera de mi padre y el Sargento Jasper.

Por suerte el incidente de la habitación había quedado en un segundo plano para todos excepto para Emmet, "El gran cabeza hueca", puesto que la cara de pocos amigos de Edward hacia ver a cualquiera la poca gracia que le hacían sus comentarios.

La puerta se abrió y pasaban dos personas muy serias, con paso firme y acompasado.

Primero mi padre con cara de mala leche, y a pocos pasos Jasper que aunque serio se le ilumino el rostro al ver a mi hermanita, pero en esta ocasión no respondió a la sonrisa que ella le dedico.

Al tomar todos asiento, el silencio invadió la estancia y la impaciencia de Alice hizo pronto acto de presencia.

-¿Para que esta reunión? ¿Qué habéis descubierto?

Mi padre sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos y se levanto ágilmente sobresaltándonos a todos.

-Bien, esta mañana fui al despacho de Jasper para ver si podía ayudar con la investigación de tu agresor, hija. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y sentí como mi novio me elevaba del suelo y me sentaba en su regazo acariciando mi espalda.

-Bueno, el caso es que revisando la lista hemos encontrado al posible culpable. Se llama James Wirton, fue juzgado por un tribunal militar hace 2 años y yo fui el testigo principal del caso, no se como ni cuando escapo pero… juro vengarse.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, me sentí mareada

-¿y por que lo acusaron? ¿Se escapo de la cárcel? Pregunto mi hermana ansiosa.

-la verdad es que fueron varios cargos. Él estaba casado con Victoria, una muchacha joven e indefensa, por lo que luego me entere la engatuso con bonitas palabras, y luego la dio muy mala vida. Yo no entendía nada.

-Un día, en el apartamento de las oficinas del cuartel, presencie una escena de lo más siniestra. James golpeaba a Victoria, ella en el suelo cubriéndose el vientre, después supe que ese mismo día le dijo que estaba embarazada, y él se puso histérico acusándola de engañarlo… suspiro tristemente.

-Para resumir ella perdió el bebe y el después de estar en la cárcel lo metieron en un psiquiátrico de alta seguridad puesto que detectaron que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

No podía pensar, no podía el maravilloso desayuno que una hora antes había ingerido se revolvía en mi estomago quería salir.

-Edward. Susurre en su oído. –por favor llévame al baño, no me siento bien.

El comprendió enseguida y salio corriendo conmigo en brazos al baño. Me sentó en el suelo y vacíe el contenido de mi estomago en el vater.

Sentí una gran debilidad, mi cuerpo no respondía. No se en que momento me levanto del suelo y me sentó en el lavabo, nuestros ojos se cruzaron.

-Bella, cariño, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Ya se te paso?. Por Dios, estas tan pálida, copio una toalla la mojo y me la paso por la cara, el cuello, la nuca, eso me despejo… pronto me lave los dientes, pero el malestar no pasaba, me volvió a coger en brazos, apoye mi cabeza en su cuello inspirando su maravilloso olor.

-Voy a llevar a Bella a la habitación, no se encuentra bien.-mama, ¿podrías hacerle un té a Bella?, haber si se asienta su estomago.

-Por supuesto. Se acerco a mi y me toco la frente.-No parece que tenga fiebre pero no se, te subiré el termómetro. No quise abrir los ojos y ver la cara de preocupación de todos.

-¿quieres darte un baño? Yo simplemente asentí

.

.

.

James había vuelto ya no era un encapuchado, tenia cara de psicópata. Yo estaba contra la pared en una celda pequeña, oscura y sucia, con una gran barriga y con un cuchillo en mi cuello. Él comenzó a rasgar mis ropas, mi respiración se agitaba.

-¡ESTA SUFRIENDO OTRO ATAQUE¡ ¡ALICE TRAE EL VENTOLIN¡

-¡Bella¡, cielo despierta. Las imágenes de mi mente se disiparon y pude ver con claridad la habitación de Edward y no esa espantosa celda, trate de levantarme, pero no pude, la respiración… me faltaba el aire, tenia que tranquilizarme.

-Cariño tranquila estoy aquí, amor. Me acaricio la cara y vi la preocupación, el amor en su rostro.

-Dany, ¿Dónde esta?... Edward, quiero verle. Me encontraba muy nerviosa, toque mi tripa temerosa al recordar ese sueño horrible.

-Mi vida, Dany esta abajo, tienes que calmarte, ¿no querrás asustarle?¿no?. Solo pude asentir, pero cuando se iba a levantar de la cama me aferre frente a él.

Decidió dejarme ganar y se recostó a mi lado abrazarme, y acariciándome el pelo.

Esme llego a la carrera con las manos llenas. -Mama, creo que el termómetro no será necesario, puedes llamar a Dany, Bella quiere verlo.

-Claro cariño, mi niña, ¿te sientes mejor?. Yo solo asentí, metiendo la cara en el pecho de Edward.

.

La puerta se abrió y apareció mi risueño pequeño, subió a la cama y acaricio mi pelo nuevamente.

-Mami, ¿tas malita? ¿te enfelmaste?

-Solo un poquito, ¿me das un abrazo de oso?, necesito mimitos para mejorarme. Se puso entre nosotros y nos abrazamos por horas.

.

Cuando me levante con ayuda de mi novio y bajamos al salón, me extraño no ver a ningún hombre por casa.

-¿cariño, donde están todos?. Me aparto el pelo que tapaba mi cara con la mano, sentándome en la mesa de la cocina antes de contestarme.

-Tranquila, están siguiendo una pista, parece que no es tan listo como piensa que es.

-Pero y si les pasa algo…

-No amor, sabes que son buenos y se protegerán las espaldas unos a otros. Suspire sabiendo que tenía razón.

-Ya pero no quiero que les pase nada.

-Y nada les pasará, ahora tienes que comer un poco, que tal el estomago.

-No se todavía me siento rara

.

… **CONTINUARA **

**

* * *

**

**IMPORTANTE: VOY A INTENTAR ACTUALIZAR ANTES DEL 15 o 20 DIAS PERO VOY CON RETRASO CON MI PROYECTO FIN DE CARRERA Y NO SE SI PODRE.**

**SALUDO A TODAS Y GRACIAS. **

**N/A: Hola, espero que les haya gustado. El capitulo 21 se titulara FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.**

**DEJARME MENSAJITOS SI QUEREIS.**


	22. Feliz año nuevo

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Siento el retraso pero tengo que entregar el proyecto fin de carrera y ya sabéis. El problema es que antes escribía en el autobús pero cuando lo intente después de la operación me empecé a marear i no es que me quede mucho tiempo. Pero una de vosotras__** ELIZABETH1485 **__me ha hecho darme cuenta que al igual que yo leo y me gusta terminar las historias yo tengo una responsabilidad con vosotras. Perdonenme._

_**Este capítulo se lo dedicado a ELIZABETH1485**_

_**DISFRUTENLO**__**

* * *

**_

**En el capitulo anterior**

_La puerta se abrió y apareció mi risueño pequeño, subió a la cama y acaricio mi pelo nuevamente._

_-Mami, ¿tas malita? ¿te enfelmaste?_

_-Solo un poquito, ¿me das un abrazo de oso?, necesito mimitos para mejorarme. Se puso entre nosotros y nos abrazamos por horas._

_._

_Cuando me levante con ayuda de mi novio y bajamos al salón, me extraño no ver a ningún hombre por casa._

_-¿cariño, donde están todos?. Me aparto el pelo que tapaba mi cara con la mano, sentándome en la mesa de la cocina antes de contestarme._

_-Tranquila, están siguiendo una pista, parece que no es tan listo como piensa que es._

_-Pero y si les pasa algo…_

_-No amor, sabes que son buenos y se protegerán las espaldas unos a otros. Suspire sabiendo que tenía razón._

_-Ya pero no quiero que les pase nada._

_-Y nada les pasará, ahora tienes que comer un poco, que tal el estomago._

_-No se todavía me siento rara._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 21: ¡Feliz año nuevo¡**

**EDWARD POV**

El 31 de diciembre llego y todavía no atrapábamos a ese miserable. Era como una rata escurridiza, porque aunque lo cogieras del cuello y siempre encontraba la forma de escapar.

Yo quería participar en su cacería pero no me gustaba la idea de dejar a Bella desprotegida. Se me llevaban los demonios pensando en que podría capturarlo y no podía alejarme de ella.

Esta noche celebraríamos la llegada del nuevo año y yo tenía una sorpresa especial.

La cena se haría en mi casa, mama cocinaría un festín y Emmet como todos los años se empacharía de tanto comer.

Por la noche volveríamos a dormir en casa de mis padres, puesto que llevábamos una semana sin hacer el amor, solo dormíamos abrazados. Bella no se encontraba bien, dormía mucho y se cansaba con facilidad.

Alguna noche había intentado seducirme pero me vi obligado a rechazarla para que se recuperara. Porque si hacíamos el amor no tendría fuerzas para levantarse al día siguiente.

Bella se convirtió en mama pato siempre que podía tenia a Dany bajo sus alas. Aunque el miedo a que le hicieran daño nos afectaba a los dos, creo que el verse enclaustrada en la silla de ruedas no la ayudaba a mantenerse tranquila, seguramente pensaba en atrapar a ese bastardo ella misma.

.

.

Me echaron de casa por la mañana, las chicas se arreglarían en ella y yo era persona non grata, según mis cuñadas merecería la pena. Llegue a casa de mis padres con mi traje en la bolsa, esta noche helaría, pues llevaba todo el día nevando y el cielo estaba muy despejado.

.

.

A la hora de cenar, en la puerta estábamos todos los hombres en fila de derecha a izquierda se encontraban: mi futuro suegro, hablando con mi padre, Emmet y Jasper burlándose de mi y por ultimo yo.

Nunca imagine que convencieran a mi madre para arreglarse con ellas. Jamás había dejado mi casa la noche de fin de año.

Eran las nueve de la noche y pronto llegarían, el bolsillo me quemaba y comenzaba a ponerme nervioso ¿ y si me rechazaba? ¿o si decidía que iba muy rápido y me dejaba?

El timbre sonó ¿Quién sería?, las chicas tenían llave. Mi padre como buen anfitrión se dirigió a abrir y en un momento el silencio se hizo patente. Todas las damas de mi familia vestidas de princesas. ¡Un momento¡ ¿Dónde estaba mi novia?, cada mujer se acerco a su hombre y le saludo como creyó conveniente. Beso en la mejilla para papa, mama estaba espectacular, su vestido negro ajustado y largo. Un fugaz piquito para mi amigo Jasper el duendecillo de verde claro. Y un morreo en toda regla para quitarle los empastes estos chicos no respeta nada, Rose iba de rojo sangre entubado.

Cuando me acercaba a mama para preguntar por mi amada entro en la sala mi princesa en carruaje negro (su silla de ruedas), tirado por dos corceles blancos y negros (los pequeños angelitos Tom y Dany), en su regazo llevaba a Milly, mi hermosa sobrina vestida de azul cielo, que impedía que viera su vestido.

Cuando la silla se detuvo mi pequeña sobrina salto de la silla para buscar los brazos de su padre y mi hermosa novia, quedo a mi vista. Sonrió tímidamente y yo me acerque, después de saludar a los dos pequeños que trajeron a mi dama la cogí en brazos dejando que apoyara su pie.

-Hola guapa. Susurre besando sus labios, puse mis manos en su espalda y descubrí que su vestido no tenia tela en esa parte, fui descendiendo llegando a su espalda baja y encontrando por fin tela.

Ella suspiro ante mi caricia y pregunto. - ¿te gusta?. Solo pude sonreír y note sus pezones duros contra mi americana negra. ¡Dios¡ esta mujer me iba a matar ¿no llevaba sujetador?

La aparte un poco de mi, para poder ver con más detenimiento el vestido. Traje largo color rosa apagado atado al cuello y con un poco de escote, la parte inferior con vuelo, en fin preciosa.

Con un semirecogido rizado y un broche como adorno final del pelo. Era como si la hubiera sacado de mis sueños.

-Creo que cada día estas más guapa. Sentencie tras el examen minucioso. –No sé si podre controlarme para no hacerte el amor hasta más tarde. La confesé al oído, su mirada se ilumino.

-Podrás, te prometo que será mejor después. Y aunque no dudaba que eso pasara me resultaría difícil mantener las manos quietas y la erección dentro de los pantalones.

Tras un rato de charla en el salón navideñamente decorado, pasamos al comedor para disfrutar de una exquisita cena, cordero asado, puré de patatas, verduras a la plancha… vamos lo ideal para saciar el hambre y coger kilos.

Cuando la cena llego a su fin los pequeños de la casa nos tenían preparado un concierto, para la ocasión. Milli cantaba con micrófono incluido su hermano Tom a la pandereta y tarareando, y para finalizar mi hijo con el cornetín que le regale.

Mi pequeño siempre me sorprendía se llego a aprender tres villancicos para la ocasión, definitivamente era mucho mejor que yo a su edad.

Las ultimas estrofas de "Noche de Paz" se pronunciaron y pude ver de reojo como mi hermano se limpiaba los ojos, para lo que hemos quedado. Mi chica no estaba mucho mejor, con el pañuelo en mano arrugado del uso. La levante de su silla y la senté en mi regazo, aunque se sorprendió me lo agradeció con la mirada la bese la nuca y la abrace.

Esta era la mejor navidad de toda mi vida, la primera de muchas que pasaría con mi hijo, y también esperaba que fuera la última que pasara soltero.

.

Los niños estaban despiertos a duras penas ya casi llegaba la hora de la sorpresa y ellos tenían que dormir y la velada seria redonda.

Mi madre cogió a mi hijo y Emmet a sus pequeños que ya dormían en el sillón besamos a Dany y desaparecieron por la escalera.

Mi madre bajo enseguida cosa que me extraño, pero ella se encogió de hombros y solo murmuro. -Emmet que quiere ser un tío responsable, aunque creo que ha hecho algo y está intentando ganar puntos. Señalo el lugar donde estaba Rose con una cara de mosqueo que no me extraña que quisiera desaparecer un rato.

La canción que bailamos termino y supe que ese era el momento. Cuando senté a Bella en la silla y me disponía a arrodillarme… entro como un huracán mi hermano convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de todos.

Con cara asustada, y la chaqueta manchada de arriba abajo. –Algo le pasa Rose no se qué paso, de repente Tom se incorporo y pensé que quería un beso, pero no se … En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos quedamos solos.

-¿Qué esperas Cullen? Que me van a salir arrugas. Mire a Bella sin entender lo que me decía. –Súbeme a ver que pasa hombre, o prefieres que suba arrastrándome. Lo comprendí y la instante y obedeci.

.

.

Al final no nos dimos cuenta ni cuando llego el nuevo año, por suerte Tom solo sufrio un empacho, aunque su padre estaba histerismo. Aunque no quería hablar muy alto, porque yo todavía no había estrenado como padre bajo presión.

De momento la oportunidad de pedirle matrimonio se frustro y no encontré un momento adecuado… aunque, tal vez… ¡Si¡ ¡sería maravilloso¡

**... CONTINUARA**

**

* * *

**

**IMPORTANTE: VOY A INTENTAR ACTUALIZAR EN 15 o 20 DIAS PERO VOY CON RETRASO CON MI PROYECTO FIN DE CARRERA Y NO SE SI PODRE.**

**SALUDO A TODAS Y GRACIAS. **

**N/A: Hola, espero que les haya gustado. El capitulo 22 se titulara ****¿QUÉ TE TRAERÁN LOS REYES?****.**

**Por cierto a partir de ahora, en cada capi os recomendare uno de mis Finc favoritas: Bella Sawn: secuestradora**

**DEJARME MENSAJITOS SI QUEREIS.**


End file.
